For the one I love
by Naz-G
Summary: Sasuke's come back. Itachi's dead. Sakura's fallen in love. Kakashi's fallen in love too. Naruto's oblivious. Before anything more can happen, Akatsuki begin to move, another shinobi war has begun...
1. Chapter 1

**For the one I love.**

"That's not enough, Sasuke. Hit me like you'd hit your brother. I know you can handle it." Kakashi-sensei's deep voice said. My stomach tightened into about twelve or so knots. _My Kami,_ I thought to myself.

Sasuke-kun's eyes narrowed at the relatively provocative statement. He closed them and when he opened them again, they were crimson, black commas swirling fast. Kakashi-sensei smirked under his mask. He kept _Icha Icha Paradise _(or whichever one it was) into his pocket. Things were about to get interesting.

Naruto smirked. "Temee is dead." For the first and probably last time in a long time, I couldn't help but agree.

Sasuke-kun was back. After disappearing for about four and a half years, he just came back. He just appeared at the Konoha gates and took himself into Shihou's office. Apparently the story was he went to seek more power from Orochimaru before he realised he was being used and he was just wanted for his body. In his rage he killed Orochimaru and Kabuto and decided to go out and kill his brother. His brother confessed to having done everything he did because he loved him and told him to get back to Konoha and avenge him by getting strong enough to kill Madara. Itachi-san told him it was Team Kakashi that was destined to kill Madara and control the Kyuubi. Then Kakashi-sensei was to lead Konoha into the 4th great Shinobi war against the Akatsuki (after Shishou stepped down and let him become the 6th), defeat them and then lead Konoha into prosperity. Team 7 would be reincarnated as the Legendary Sannin and Kakashi-sensei as one of the most powerful shinobi in the history of Konoha, the same league as the first, and the third. And Kakashi-sensei would then avenge all those who were close to him.

As he spun his story, Shishou was so shocked, she immediately sobered up. Naruto just fainted. My eyes almost popped out of my sockets. Even Kakashi-sensei was shocked. Sasuke-kun just looked at all of us like we had mutated. I wanted to ask him how sure all this was gonna happen, but all I managed was a little "Sasuke-kun..."

He turned to look at me. It took a while for me to collect my jaws from the floor.

"How sure are you this is going to happen?" I finally managed to ask. He looked at me with that ever stoic and calm trademark Uchiha look.

"I'm not." He replied softly. "But what I'm sure about is that Akatsuki are going to go on a rampage, killing and plundering, before Madara comes out with the other tailed beasts and begins the war. This is the calm before the storm. Every, and I mean _every _shinobi powerful enough to go on an S-class mission should train and train very hard, irrespective of what level they are. I know we've lost many fighters, and I'm the only one left of my bloodline, the Hyuuga being the only others left, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I can guarantee you, these are _very _desperate times. This time, those guys are going all out. In the end it's going to be Akatsuki versus The hidden village of the Leaf."

All that led to our current situation. Sasuke-kun training with Kakashi-sensei. Tomorrow it would be Naruto. The day after, me. He and Gai-sensei decided to both train teams 10 and 12, since Asuma-sensei died and Kurenai-sensei is 8 months pregnant.

"Chidori!"

"Chidori!"

There was suddenly a blinding light, and when the smoke cleared both men were standing there......

Shirtless.

I just stared.....no, ogled. I tried to look away. Really, I did. But my eyes, my neck, my head refused to move.

Both men had the sex appeal that arguably passed Ardonis, but one man in particular..........Kami really did take his time when He was creating him, and, of course, produced a......I don't even know.

After Sasuke-kun shattered my heart and left, everyone was deeply affected. Naruto, in fact, was so affected, he took off to train with Jiraiya immediately, leaving Kakashi-sensei and I alone. We trained for a while, just the two of us, but it wasn't rocket science to see the cool, calm, collected, copy-nin was seriously,_ seriously_ affected. He was never much of a drinker, but alcohol kinda numbed the pain. There were days Genma had to carry him to his apartment, since he was so drunk, he barely knew his name.

Afterwards he resorted to missions. He took mission after mission, most of them S-class. Tough missions that would keep him away for long periods of time, as well as help him vent his hurt and frustration. And vent he did. Because he was always being sent on dangerous missions all the time, he was constantly training. He became so powerful, he was immediately raised to a kage-level shinobi. All this while I was alone. And he realised.

He knew my potential and what I was capable of. All those times when I was a kid and I thought he was ignoring me, he was actually gauging my abilities. I didn't exactly have a lot of chakra reserves like Naruto, or an exceptionally skilled genius like Sasuke-kun, but I had excellent chakra control, ridiculous raw strength, and a knack for medical ninjutsu. On top of that I was a genjutsu-type nin. So he politely asked Shishou to train me on the latter two, then Kurenai-sensei too before she got too pregnant.

Naturally, being him, he didn't want me to now he suggested it, so told them never to tell me. But I got it out of Shishou once when she was extremely drunk. That's when it hit me.

My little girly, annoying crush on Sasuke-kun was gone.

I had now fallen in love, six years later, with Kakashi Hatake.

My ex-sensei.

And here he was, right in front of me, a nasty burn on his left hand, his headband knocked off, leaving his silver unruly hair to fall towards his left sharingan eye, mask still in place (was it stick on his head or something?!) and NO SHIRT ON!!!!!!!

He was in extremely, _EXTREMELY _good shape, physically. His toned chest, his gorgeous abs, his muscular arms.....he was literally _dripping _sexy, sexy, delicious masculinity. My inner fainted, either from blood loss or sheer shock. I didn't know or care. I was still too busy ogling, before Naruto rudely interrupted.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, go heal Kakashi-sensei and Temee's hands. Stop staring." He grumbled, obviously bored.

It's moments like this that I happily thank Kami very graciously for giving Naruto his dense idiocy.

"O-o-oh. Uhmm, yeah. I'm on it." I said slowly.

I slowly walked towards them. Kakashi-sensei looked towards me, with half-lidded mismatched eyes and I almost tripped. I headed to Sasuke-kun first. I took his hand and healed him. Ino had her sights on him. She'd really matured up, and I could tell Sasuke-kun was kinda taking an interest in her. I inwardly smiled. I healed his hand and smiled at him.

"You're fine now. Go get dressed before your fan girls get here." He just smirked, the closest he could get to a smile.

I timidly walked towards Kakashi-sensei. I took his hand into mine and begun healing it. I couldn't help but look at his abs from the corner of my eye. My mouth was almost watering. He curled his long fingers around my hand, making me feel a little wet between my legs. Just a mere touch would turn me on like this. Damn.

I swallowed. Hard.

"Sakura?" he asked in that smooth, deep voice that sent wonderful sensations down my spine.

"Yeah?"I replied, not looking at him. I don't even know how my voice was steady.

"You okay?"

I nodded. I gently (unhappily) slid my hand out his grasp. "All done." I said. I stood up and went to sit next to Naruto and Sasuke-kun.

"Okay. That's it for today. As usual, Sasuke, your skills are superb. I should get you to try out for ANBU. Naruto, tomorrow it's you. As usual, at the bridge. Don't be late."

"That's my line, Kakashi-sensei." He said. Kakashi-sensei smiled and pouffed away in a cloud of grey smoke. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I told the boys bye and begun walking to my apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**For the one I love 2.**

I headed straight for my apartment before Naruto could stop me and drag me to Ichiraku's. I needed a long, cold shower. Damn hormones had started getting to me. And the fact that I couldn't get Kakashi-sensei's gorgeous body out of my mind wasn't helping the bloody hormones or the wetness between my legs. I sighed.

_Oh my Kami...that definitely was a sight to behold. Did you see his body?! _My inner was screaming in my head. She had finally come round.

I grit my teeth.

**Shut the hell up. I'm honestly not in the mood of dealing with your perverseness right now.** I replied making sure she could hear my anger.

_Well, you can't deny the fact that that you loved what we saw. I would kill to have him inside us._

Let's be honest. I totally agreed with her, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her. I ignored her.

I got into my house and went straight into the shower. I stripped and when I got to my panties, I didn't know whether to be shocked, embarrassed or pissed off.

They...I was wet. I could see my legs shaking slightly. And I liked it when they shook like that. I was so turned on I thought I was going to lose it. It was either being a teenager, or I was just an exceptionally red-blooded woman. How can one man do this to me? And there was no contact whatsoever. Then a thought suddenly hit me, and I was so terrified I forgot my current predicament.

How the hell was I gonna survive training with one Hatake Kakashi, the sexiest shinobi in and out of Konoha?!

I sighed and got into the shower. The cold water hit me hard and fast. It was a relief, except for one thing.

Cold showers do wonders on your body, especially when you are unnecessarily aroused, but they don't help filter the inappropriate thoughts from your mind. Shit.

I had to get out of my apartment. I called Ino

"Forehead girl. Wassup?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Hey Ino-pig. Wanna go for a few drinks?"

"The world is officially coming to an end. _You're_ asking _me_ if I wanna go for drinks?"

"Just answer the question or I'll get someone else." I said somewhat impatiently.

"Okay, okay fine. I'll meet you there, grumpy. See ya soon."

I rolled my eyes as I hung up. I wondered how she was still my best friend _and_ for all these years.

I got out and headed straight for the local, or rather, to be more specific, the joint where shinobi go to get ridiculously drunk.

"Damn you, Genma. You're such a fucking liar!" I heard a rough, female alto. Anko. Genma must have slept with one of her many civilian friends again. I sighed. I saw Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Kiba and Hinata in one corner. I went over to join them.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled ecstatically when he saw me. I smiled and reached the table.

"Hey guys. What's up? Where's Shikamaru?"

Kiba jerked his thumb toward the bar. I saw Shikamaru coming forward with a few drinks. I looked up at him and smiled sweetly. He just raised a brow.

"Meh....troublesome." He turned back to walk towards the bar to get my drink. What would we be without him?

A little later, Ino appeared. I was already tipsy. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Aiight forehead, tell me what your problem is. You're drunk-

"Tipsy."

"-at nine pm? Something's definitely wrong."

Sasuke-kun smirked at her. Okay, I knew I _was _slightly intoxicated, but there was something _different _about that smirk. Ino's face turned redder than a ripe tomato. Yep. They were definitely going out. Secretly. Finally I had some dirt on Ino. At least I was now sure that she'd never say this if her life depended on it. The look she gave me confirmed this.

"Anyway Ino-pig, I've got to tell you this. It's Kakashi-sensei."

"What about him? And why d'you still call him sensei? You're both jounins now."

"Actually, he's kage now."

"Just tell me."

I shifted my feet uncomfortably. I could almost hear her smirk. Damn hormones."I....well.....I think.....I think I'm attracted to him." I said slowly. The smirk got wider.

"You mean _sexually _attracted to him?" she asked, also slowly. She knew the damage my fists could do if she dared say it loudly.

I winced.

"Don't blame ya." She drawled. "Dude's got enough sex appeal to give out to every Akatsuki member, all our genin teams and he'd still have a good reserve for future generations." She turned to me, still smirking.

"I do wonder, though. Will those future generations have traces of pink hair and green eyes?" she said mischievously.

Honestly speaking, I wondered that too, but she didn't have to know that. I let out a low growl before frowning

"Anything said here dies here. If you leak anything out, a coupla bones of yours will be broken before you die." I threatened. She just laughed, but since I knew her too well, I could sense some fear in that laughter. Then a though hit me and a wide smirk begun to form on my face. I think I've been hanging around Sasuke-kun too much. "But before you die, I'll see to it that the whole of Konoha knows you're going out with Sasuke-kun."

She suddenly stopped laughing and a look of pure terror was on her face. I couldn't help but feel utterly satisfied about that. Judging by her look, it was clear Sasuke-kun had no idea that she had told me about their on-going secret relationship, and since his social skills were worse than Kakashi-sensei's, it hadn't hit him yet that Ino would tell her best friend such classified info. I had her putty in my hands.

We ordered more drinks. I stayed for a while, then went back home. I had to go to the training the next day, and as much as I honestly loved my sensei, there was nothing worse than him, or any other Konoha shinobi training with you when your head's killing you because of a hangover.


	3. Chapter 3

**For the one I love 3.**

I woke up to a relatively bad hangover. I was tempted to pass through the hokage tower and get Shizune to heal me, but shishou just might be there, and she'd interrogate me and all. I sighed and begun healing myself as much as I could without the risk of causing myself head damage. I prepared myself and got ready to go to the bridge.

I got there two minutes late and found a scowling Sasuke-kun and a groaning Naruto. I laughed a low, small laugh, despite my hangover. Sasuke-kun, with his high alcohol tolerance levels must have sobered up through the night. Naruto on the other hand must have been suffering from one of his many totally terrible hangovers.

I healed him, then Kakashi-sensei appeared, late as usual.

"You're late." Sasuke-kun growled. I sighed.

Kakashi-sensei-crinkled his eye, hand scratching the back of his head he laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, I was lost-"

"LIAR!" Naruto yelled, his hangover finally gone.

We walked over to the training grounds. "Naruto, we're sparring." The cool, calm, collected emotionless baritone was back. Kakashi-sensei the shinobi was now in control.

They fought, as Sasuke-kun and I died of boredom. When we finally resurrected, he looked at me and decided to try his hand at small talk. Naruto and I were slowly teaching how to socialise.

"You're attracted to Kakashi," he said bluntly.

I winced despite myself. He smirked. So much for small talk.

"You do. Admit it." He continued. I sighed. Was I that obvious?

"Don't worry, you don't really show it. I'm just extremely observant and I know you better than you think." I could hear that smirk in his words as he replied, as if reading my mind.

I opened my mouth to retort back to hear "kage bunshin no jutsu!" then a sigh followed by "Idiot. I told you that technique never works on me."

I looked in that direction, and turned back to Sasuke-kun. "Yeah. I like him. More than I should." I said slowly.

"For how long?"

"No idea. I guess since I grew up."

He was silent. I realised that I hit a rather sore spot. He knew he had hurt all of Konoha, especially Team 7, and in his own natural way, apologised profusely. Of course, not everybody understood Sasuke-kun-ese, but the few who did knew just how sorry he was. He was accepted back with open arms, and he was willing to put that part of his life behind him and move on.

I felt real guilty. "Look, Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry. That didn't come out right. The truth is I don't know how long I've really liked him. I guess it's that time when it was only the two of us left and we formed a really close friendship. I started seeing him as more of a man that a shinobi, and that's the part of him I fell in love with." I whispered.

"Does he know?" he whispered back. I shook my head.

"Does the fact that you're 18 and he's 32 and also him being your former sensei bother you?"

I honestly had no answer to that, but chances were high that it didn't. And still, in that silence, he understood.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he charged straight at Kakashi-sensei. That agonisingly sexy smirk again. My mouth went dry as my knees weakened. If he had this effect on me with his mask still on, if he removed it.......I didn't even want to think about it.

_Is good Kami intending to take us before our time? _My inner said, drool falling from her mouth.

**Good question. I'd like to know myself.** I replied.

"Finally getting serious, Naruto? Good. I was getting bored to tears."

I swallowed a huge lump in my throat. No man was allowed to be this sexy. It was just wrong. A crime. A sin.

He jumped up to avoid the impact, but as dense as Naruto always was, training with Sasuke-kun and I made him slightly sharper on the battle field.

"That all you got, Kakashi-sensei? I expected better. Now _you _are boring me to tears." Naruto said, smirking. Kakashi-sensei turned around and that smirk was totally wiped off his gorgeous face. (Finally. About time.) His lone eye turned wide as he realised what happened.

He wasn't attacked by the real Naruto previously. It a shadow clone.

"Shit." He growled. But Kakashi-sensei is not called a genius for nothing. He immediately made his own rasengan and encountered Naruto's. There was a blinding light, a huge explosion and for the second time that week, I saw the man who fulfilled all my (dirty) fantasies before me with no shirt on.

I had to hit something to get my head functioning properly again. I kicked the nearest, biggest rock I could find and turned it into pebbles.

Three pairs of eyes turned to me. At least, two pairs and one lone one. Smirk, indifference and shock, respectively. I turned around and blushed.

"Sorry. Was just itching to hit something." I said nervously. Sasuke-kun's smirk only got wider. Damn him and his bloody intellect. I took the cue though. I walked to Naruto and took his hand into mine.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, what're you doing?" he asked, blue eyes blinking in confusion.

I felt myself get wet again, and subconsciously stood with my legs together. Those abs......

My thoughts came back to the present. "I'm draining out your blood so that I can give it to Sasuke-kun to take it to Manda." I deadpanned.

He looked at me then furrowed his brow in concentration. I sighed. He was such an idiot. "Of course I'm healing you. Why else would I have green chakra covering our hands?" I asked in exasperation.

"Maybe you wanna clobber me to a pulp for something stupid I can't remember doing?"

I sighed. "If you go on talking, I just may do that. And just for the record, my chakra for super-human strength is blue." I heared him sigh in relief, and Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei snigger.

I stood up and headed to Kakashi-sensei, gently taking his hand into mine and healing it. I could smell his distinctive scent. It was so masculine. And sexy. The spot between my legs got wetter. I tried not to ogle at him in all his gorgeous glory, but temptation is a bitch. I couldn't help it.

"Like what you see, Sakura?" I heard the baritone voice ask, with a smirk.

_No, Kakashi-sensei, I_ LOVE _what I see._ My inner yelled. I totally agreed with her, 100%. He, though, didn't have to know that.

My face turned about 25 shades of red. I looked back to his hand, which had curled around mine, and muttered "Cocky bastard."

I could _feel _his smirk get to me from his face. Being the sexy, smartass he is, he probably figured out the answer to his question was yes.

"Tomorrow, same place, same time. Don't be late. Sakura, come prepared." With a pouf of smoke he was gone.

I headed to my house, for a cold shower, then to the local to get drunk.


	4. Chapter 4

**For the one I love 4.**

I looked around. Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke-kun, Lee, Neji and Shikamaru were already drunk, and they were challenging each other to who can jump on the most tables without touching a glass, or anything else. So far Sasuke-kun was leading. It was unbelievable how good his balance still was even when drunk.

Ino, Hinata, Tenten and I were just looking at them, getting slowly intoxicated ourselves, and laughing when one of them would fall of the tables on the floor, mostly Naruto, Kiba, Lee and Shikamaru. It was absolutely hilarious.

I was still busy getting comfortable and getting acquainted with my drinks, before I heard Gai-sensei yell "FINALLY!!! MY ETERNAL RIVAL OF YOUTH IS HERE. I SHALL NOW CHALLENGE YOU TO A YOUTHFUL GAME OF ROCK PAPER SCISSORS." Followed by Lee, who said,

"YES, GAI-SENSEI. AND I SHALL NOW GO AND SEEK AN EQUALLY YOUTHFUL COMRADE TO PLAY ROCK PAPER SCISSORS WITH AS WELL." Then they both did the thumbs up sign followed by the blinding 'pinging' of their teeth. Both were extremely drunk.

"Gay," Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Neji, and Kiba said simultaneously. Hinata, Tenten, Ino and I just laughed. Then came the smooth, lazy, baritone drawl. "No thanks, Gai. You're drunk. Ease off the sake." Silence. Then, "Can I have a bottle as well?"

Said man came into view, then in every female brain, (I'm sure) all hell broke loose.

He was _not_ dressed in the usual jounin uniform. He had on black corduroy pants and black leather pumas. He wore a black polo neck that covered the lower half of his face. Instead of the usual hitaei-tai he had a black bandana that was slanted to cover the left sharingan eye and hold up that unruly mass of silver, gravity-defying hair.

At that point in time as I choked on my sake, I was convinced that he had _way _more sex appeal than Adonis. Everyone was astonished. Even the guys, who by this time had sobered up due to the effects of shock. Not that we girls were any more drunk.

"Looking good, Kakashi. On a date?" Sasuke-kun asked casually as he sipped his drink.

Kakashi-sensei turned around and looked at our table. "Nope. There was just this formal gathering of kage-level shinobi of Fire country that I went to after training. Had to go with Godaime. Dress code was smart casual, and you know how she gets about dress codes and that kind of thing."

"Oh?" Ino asked after wiping the saliva from her mouth. "Where was it?"

"About twenty minutes from here, over in the forest. I was in need for a drink, so I came straight over."

I couldn't construct a proper sentence in English, or any other language, for that matter. His mere sight just disoriented me. He brought about a new definition of sex appeal, or rather raised the bar for sex appeal. And he had raised it very high.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura would like to buy you a drink" Ino said, eyeing my very reddening face. I felt the chakra rush to my feet. I only just refrained myself from kicking her. He turned and looked at me with that lazy look. I bit my tongue so hard, I thought I might cut it off.

He rose his lone eyebrow. I gulped.

He smirked. I lost it. "Shit." I whispered, clutching on what was left of my very, _very _little self-control.

"Really, Sakura? You tryna bribe me? I still won't go easy on you tomorrow." He told me smoothly.

I gripped the chair I was sitting on so tight, I heard it crack. Damn this super-human strength.

The rest of the bar was looking right at me, pin drop silence. Even Shishou, who had just arrived, was waiting for my retort.

Normally, I was never one to be silenced. I always had a witty remark for everything. I could even answer Sasuke-kun back, the indisputable champion at putting people in their place.

But this time, there was no reply. I just couldn't think of anything. Correction, I just couldn't think. I was looking at a man so sexy he reduced my brain to mush. I closed my eyes and tried to think. It wasn't working, because even with my eyes closed, all I could see was that slanted black bandana.......

Why does Kami-sama just have to torture me like this? Did I ever do something so bad in my past life?

"SAKURA-CHAN LIKES KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled suddenly. Nobody saw what happened next. They just saw him fly out the roof. The blue chakra was still glowing on my fist. He came falling back down, and before he hit the ground, I collected chakra on my left foot and kicked him in the ribs, sending him crashing through four buildings and two trees.

The whole bar went from being thoroughly amused to thoroughly terrified.

"I-i-is he alive?" Gai-sensei asked, trembling slightly when he felt the murderous intent in my chakra.

"Barely." I said through clenched teeth, seething.

I walked up to him and assessed the damage. A broken jaw and seven broken left ribs. His spleen was also slightly damaged. My hands glowed green. I dealt with the spleen first, then the ribs then the broken jaw. When I was done, I slapped him three times and he regained consciousness. He trembled like a leaf when he saw me.

"Don't you ever make me hurt you like that again, idiot." I said, as I helped him up. He got up, slightly wobbly. "Need any help?" I asked, genuinely.

He was slightly scared at first, then saw the genuine look in my eyes and said no.

"Sure?"

He nodded.

"Fine. Let's go." We walked back to the bar and sat down next to each other as if nothing happened.

"R-r-remind me _never _to get on her bad side." Neji said, more terrified than usual. I smirked.

"Whatsa matter, Hyuuga? Can't take a girl?"

"Not one with monstrous strength and a temper shorter than a short circuit. I quite value my life, thanks." He shuddered. I laughed.

I took a sip of my drink. Then my knees suddenly went liquid.

"You still gonna buy me that drink?" Kakashi -sensei asked. I nodded. It was all I could do.

I paid for his drink, my bill and left. I just got out the door, when I heard, "Lemme walk you home."

I looked up at him and nodded. His eye crinkled and I knew he was smiling under that mask. We walked quietly together in the comfortable silence. A thought struck my mind.

What did he look like behind that mask? If I asked him, would he show me?

_Let's ask. He's kinda tipsy, like us. He can't object. _My inner urged. I wasn't too sure. Then again, alcohol always increased guts.

"Kakashi-sensei, can I see your face?" the words came out before I could stop them.

He looked at me. As usual, he was indifferent.

Shit.

"Why?" he asked gently, only for my ears.

My insides turned into liquid. "Curiosity." I admitted.

He sighed. "Lemme think about it. I'll have decided by the time we get to your apartment." Another silent comfortable walk.

We got to the front door and I got my keys to open it so I could get in. I was just about to get in when I felt a powerful arm around my waist. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Hold up. I'm gonna show you my face, but you have to promise me something."

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice unsteady. I could feel his abs on my back. He pushed me so close to him, breathing was beginning to be a problem.

"Don't tell anyone I showed you, not even Naruto or Sasuke. The only person alive who has seen me without my mask is Godaime. So please. Don't."

I nodded. "Who else has seen you without your mask?" I asked slowly, instinct telling me he never liked to speak about the topic openly. It seemed I was right. He closed his eye tight, his jaw clenched.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, sensei. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's none of my business anyway. I mean, I didn't mean to bring back sad memories. I-"

He silenced me with a long finger on my lips.

"Shut up. I'll tell you. Just don't blubber." He whispered softly as my face turned 25 shades of red again. "My father, Yondaime, Obito, Rin and Asuma."

Those were the people who he said were closest to him, the people he loved. And they were all gone. The tears begun to well. I willed them away. His father, his teacher, his team mates and his second and last best friend. All dead because of one major organisation.

Akatsuki.

No wonder he loathed them the way he did. Even by just the mention of that name, you could feel the killing intent in his chakra. Kakashi-sensei was the type who never showed his emotion in his face, he had the silent fury. And word had it he had an _extremely _bad temper. I once asked Shihsou about it and she confirmed it. She told me his temper was worse than hers.

That alone was enough to terrify me. I could feel his chakra get darker and more sinister. No big guesses as to what was on his mind.

"K-k-k-k-kakashi...-se-sensei?" I stammered. Good Kami, he was so sexy when pissed. Shit.

He took in a few deep breathes. When he finally got control of his body, he followed me inside. "I'm sorry if I scared you. Kinda lost it back there." He said slowly, a hint of concern in his voice.

I looked at him and smiled. "No biggie. Happens to all of us."

"Fine. Lemme show you."

First, off went the bandana. Mismatched eyes looked back at me. His sharingan was still. I loved the way he looked at me with one crimson eye and the other onyx. His unruly mass of hair fell, leaning toward his sharingan eye, some strands blocking it, though it was still visible. He looked gorgeous. I couldn't help but ruffle it a bit, making it even messier. It was way softer than I thought.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." I said affectionately, slightly blushing.

"No biggie." He replied.

He unfastened his mask from behind his head and slowly removed it from his face.

I actually felt my jaw hit the ground.

His skin was smooth, unblemished and unmarked. It was beautiful. The only visible mark was that scar that ran down his left eye till his cheek. He had a roman nose, narrow jaw line. His lips were just perfect.

I was currently staring at the most handsome man to ever walk the lands of Fire, or any other shinobi country. I couldn't take my eyes off his face. My inner fainted again. This time, I was sure it was because of severe blood loss, via her nose.

What he did next would render me immobile for the next many hours.

I was rewarded with the sexiest, mind-boggling, brain-squishing, knee-weakening, intestine-liquefying smile I have ever seen.

"You definitely like what you see." He said smoothly, a slight smirk tugging on his lips. "Anyway, I've got to leave now. We've got training tomorrow, you and me."

He bent down and his face was very close to mine. My breath hitched in my throat. Before I could will my body to calm down, I felt his lips on my cheek, and my knees gave out. Before I totally collapsed, he wrapped his arms around me, supporting me against himself, and my arms found their way around his neck. His lips moved to my neck, then I felt his tongue on my skin.

I bit back an audible groan. I felt him smirk in my neck, before he moved on to my pulse, right at the back of my ear. He licked me there a bit before he gently bit down, leaving a sore bruise. A mark.

"You're mine." He whispered roughly in my neck before biting down again, making the mark more visible. This time I couldn't help it. I let the groan out. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Go to bed." He told me, his voice slightly hoarse. "And don't forget what I told you. I mean it."

He put his bandana back on, then his mask. With a pouf of smoke, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**For the one I love 5.**

I woke up the next morning disoriented, and I had no idea why. It suddenly hit me. Was I dreaming? I raised my hand to my neck, and I felt a small, sore mark. Looking at it in the mirror it was red, and very, very visible. Love bite.

You see, because a love bite isn't a sickness, it can't be healed. And also because it's not as a result of force, like a bruise would be, a medic can't reduce the swelling, thus reduce the colouring.

And considering how light I am, that hickey was quite visible. Damn my skin colour. Technically, I was in for a long day, considering I'd be spending my whole day with shinobi, who were exceptionally observant human beings, and would definitely realise the somewhat large, red mark on my neck and would ask very many questions I didn't want to answer.

I could already hear them, particularly my best friend, the pig.

I sighed. It was going to be along day.

I then decided if it would get down to it, my fists and feet would be highly effective.

I prepared myself and left my room in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

I arrived at the bridge to find Sasuke-kun dragging Naruto behind him. I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"O-o-o-o-oh," Naruto was moaning. "My head. My shoulders. Fuck, I'm off sake for the next year."

"Shut the bloody fuck up, dobe. It's your effing fault. You just get stupider every second, and its worse when you're drunk. How can you get into a drinking competition with Godaime?!" Sasuke-kun growled, incredulous and pissed at the same time.

"And just what's wrong with that?"

"Bloody idiot. It's _Godaime _we're talking about here. She can out drink _anything_!" Sasuke-kun all but yelled.

Naruto tried grunting, but what came out was a whine. To stop Sasuke-kun from killing him (judging from the death defying glare) I decided to heal Naruto. Just then my nightmares begun to materialise.

"Is that a hickey on your neck, Sakura?" asked Sasuke-kun, a sly smirk I absolutely did not like on his face.

I stiffened. I looked up to the heavens.

_Why, Kami-sama? WHY?!?!?! _My inner asked for both of us.

I remained silent. I was thankful Naruto was too busy moaning to hear what Sasuke-kun asked. Half of Konoha would have known by now.

"I see Kakashi more than walked you home last night." He continued. At least he was considerate enough to keep his voice low, otherwise the loudmouth I was healing would have rendered all of us deaf by now.

"Nothing happened between us." I said tersely, hinting to drop the subject.

"Oh?" A dark, cocky eyebrow was raised, smirk still on his handsome face. "Then it's safe to assume that hickey just involuntarily grew on your neck last night?"

"He just kissed me. Anything wrong with a chaste, goodnight kiss?" I asked through gritted teeth and a very, very red face.

"Chaste, Sakura? Since when did chaste kisses produce hickeys?" he asked, still smirking.

Shit. I walked right into that one.

"Drop it, Sasuke-kun, or I can assure you in the next six hours everyone in Konoha will know you're going out with Ino." I said dangerously.

That wiped the smirk off his face, being replaced by a dark frown. "How did you know?"

It was my turn to smirk. "She's my best friend, Sasuke-kun. It was only obvious that she'd tell me."

He remained silent. The pleasures of blackmail.

Naruto's hangover was almost gone by then. I figured he could survive. Suddenly a pouf of grey smoke appeared.

"Yo."

"You're late." I said tersely.

He smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Well, you see, on my way here, there was this old lady who-"

"LIAR!!" All three of us yelled simultaneously. He sweat dropped.

"Let's go begin." He said, jumping down from the top of the fence and leading us into the training grounds.

He snapped his book shut. "Let's begin now, shall we, Sakura?"

I nodded, as I put on my fingerless gloves. When I was done, he was nowhere in sight. I sighed. Why did he always have to start with earth jutsus?

I thought I should change my tactics. As always, he'd be expecting a punch, so the ground would be pushed up as it broke apart, giving him a chance to escape. But this time, I decided to kick, so that the crater formed would push the ground lower, making escape harder from below.

I smirked. Shishou might be a drunk, but that sake sure didn't kill her brain cells yet.

I jumped up, high. As I was being pulled back by gravity, I quickly concentrated chakra on my left foot, since it was the most lethal and with a loud battle cry, I kicked the ground, forming a crater two feet deep.

The looks on Naruto and Sasuke-kun's faces were priceless.

"That monstrous strength-" Naruto begun, shocked beyond description,

"-always amazes me." Sasuke-kun finished, his eyes as wide as saucers.

I concentrated chakra on my large toe, and pressed a little. The ground split open, and a huge, neat crack about ten feet long and seven feet deep formed. It looked like an earthquake.

I just love my excellent chakra control.

Right in the middle of that crack, with his legs at one hundred and eighty degrees, trying to balance, was my extremely sexy ex-sensei, sweating and cursing.

"Ne, sensei, need I always remind you how awesome my chakra control is?" I smirked at him.

He sighed, as he struggled to get out of the crack. After struggling for a bit, he finally got out.

"I guess," he begun in that sexy baritone, cool calm and collected, with a slight edge to it, "I have to remind you why I'm kage level."

My smirk grew wider. "Bring it, Kakashi-sensei."

Then I saw his hands come together.

Shit.

He wasn't called copy ninja for nothing. The man had a thousand (at least that's what everyone said anyway) jutsu at his disposal, and his hand seal speed only rivalled those of the late Itachi Uchiha.

His hands moved so fast, all you saw was a blur. You couldn't even identify what element he was going to use.

Before I could think of something, I was hit by a water dragon, from out of _nowhere._

I jumped out of the water, and almost landed on Naruto, coughing and spluttering. Sasuke-kun came and rubbed my back to sooth me, as Naruto sent me death glares.

He could use water jutsu without a water source nearby?!

That was almost impossible. The only known shinobi alive who could do that was that shark guy in Akatsuki, Kisame, though he was a special case.

AND his sharingan was still covered, i.e. he was holding back.

He definitely deserved the title kage level shinobi.

"How?" I asked him slowly.

"Training." He replied, landing his gaze on my neck, right where my hickey was, and gave me an extremely sexy smirk.

This time I turned 25 shades of red _and_ pink. I even put my hair to shame.

Yep, Big Guy up there definitely didn't like me. I made a mental note to go pour Him some libation later on in the evening...if I'd live long enough to, that is.

I got shirukens and kunai between my fingers and threw them at him, then followed close behind to at least attempt to hit him.

He deflected all of them, and before I could react he was behind me.

What was with the freaking speed?! I thought Sasuke-kun was the only one with that kind of inhuman speed.

I turned slightly to my right, as a shiruken just ripped my split skirt._ One flap down, three more to go,_ I thought sarcastically.

"Nice." I heard him drawl.

I didn't reply. Considering Jiraiya-sama died, _someone _had to take on his title as the biggest perv in Konoha and arguably Fire Country.

That someone ended up being the sex god in front of me, currently fighting me. After all, he _did _read porn in broad daylight _AND _with a straight face.

I let his eyes roam over me (by this time, the heat radiating from my face was enough to boil a glass of water) then I made my move.

Dammit. Bloody kage level sexy ass shinobi.

He disappeared then suddenly appeared behind me, kunai on my throat and his other arm around my waist.

With him this close to me, I was losing it. "_Oh my Kami, Oh my Kami, Oh my Kami....._" my inner kept saying, blushing more than me, if that was even possible.

Suddenly, an ANBU appeared.

"Kakashi-senpai," she said a slight blush on her cheeks, "Godaime requires you and your team in her office with immediate haste." She said slowly, looking down. Quite un-ANBU like behaviour.

I raised an eyebrow. Normally they were very curt and emotionless, not shy and blushing. Kakashi-sensei was smirking.

"Let's go." He told the boys. "Thanks." He told the ANBU, whose went full blown red.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

Naruto sniggered. "Kakashi-sensei and Temee both have fan girl clubs. Gemna and thick-brows-sensei made a bet over who's is bigger. It's kinda obvious she fell in Kakashi-sensei's fan girl club."

"Shut the fuck up, Naruto." Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun growled in unison.

I giggled. Price they paid for being the most eligible bachelors in Konoha. We finally got to Shishou's office, and the sombre mood was enough to tell us that things weren't good.


	6. Chapter 6

**For the one I love 6.**

"Shizune! Where the hell's my sake?!" Shihsou said grumpily. Great. She was in a bad mood _and_ drunk. This wasn't good. We all looked at each other. I looked at Naruto.

"Open it." I whispered to him.

"Eh?!" he asked, shocked. "Why me?"

"Coz you've got the kyuubi in you, so she can't risk your wrath."

Individual eyebrows were raised. Naruto suddenly pointed a finger at Sasuke-kun. "Let Temee open it."

"What the fuck?! You crazy, dobe?! Why?" Sasuke-kun whispered harshly.

"Coz you're the last Uchiha and she can't kill you coz we need your bloodline limit."

I sighed. I had to admit, it _did _make sense.

"Kakashi, open it." Sasuke-kun retorted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Clearly, Sasuke, all those years with Orochimaru _did _make you lose your mind. And why am I the one risking my life in this case?" Kakashi-sensei asked through gritted teeth.

"Coz you're kage level, therefore able to take her on in a fight, which will probably destroy this tower."

Kakashi-sensei shook his head, before saying slowly, "I would prefer if Sakura opened it." I glared at him.

"Coz," he continued, "you're her student and she views you as her daughter, so even in her drunken, pissed state, she'd think twice before killing you."

"How long are the four of you going to stand out there?! You think I have all day?!" came the very pissed growl from inside. We all stiffened.

I put my hand on the handle and opened it. We found Team Asuma and Team Kurenai, without the respective sensei, of course. All of them were looking rather terrified, especially Shikamaru, who, despite his absolute laziness, somehow was a very adept jounin.

I'd have laughed, if I wasn't half scared to death myself. But I wondered why so many elite jounin had been assembled.

"I have assembled you all here because something very dangerous is going on." She began gravely. This was getting worse than I thought.

"It seems Uchiha here was right. Akatsuki have began to move." I stole a quick glance at Kakashi-sensei and I did not like what I saw.

His lone eye narrowed, and his mask was slightly wrinkled at the sides. He let out a quiet, dangerous growl, and slight traces of chakra was leaking out.

He was currently the sexiest being ever created.

His rage was also beginning to suffice, and since he had no super-human strength, he chose to take out his rage on _people _and not _things_ like me. I had seen and treated what his rage and superb ninja skills could do to flesh and bone, and it was _NOT _a pretty sight.

Shihsou noticed as well, and her eyes slightly widened out of concern. Everyone else tended to notice the killing intent in his chakra, and was slowly backing away, including myself. His fist was clenched so tight his book begun to tear.

"C-c-c-calm, down, Hatake. Please." Shishou said slightly hesitating. Even she knew how bad his rage was.

His fist clenched tighter. I gulped.

"Hatake...Kakashi, please. I understand how you feel, but you must control yourself." Shihsou said, in a much, _much _smaller voice than normal.

"How," he began, so terrifyingly calm, "d'you expect me to calm down when you exactly how I fell about those pieces of filth, Godaime?"

"Because I am sending you on a mission to water country with your fellow jounin and you absolutely can't dare lose your temper on any of them. You'll end up killing one of them, Kakashi. We both know how bad your temper is. Just try and calm down." She said soothingly.

Slowly, his chakra decreased, and he calmed down, though he was still pissed off.

"Thank you. Now," she straightened herself on her chair, "I'm sending you to water country on a covert mission. Apparently Akatsuki have struck there and they have not left a pretty sight I'd like you to go and investigate. As Uchiha said, they have gone all out and I doubt if you'll get any survivors. Just go and do what you can then come back. This mission is expected to take a minimum of three months. Go pack for that time. I shall send ANBU with more supplies for you. Kakashi and Nara, you're team leaders. And Nara you have seen how mad Kakashi can get. I don't think your laziness will do you any good in this mission. Just don't slack off and do what you're supposed to. You leave tomorrow at sundown. Dismissed."

We all left the office. "Who's up for ramen?" Naruto asked half heartedly. Surprisingly, everyone agreed to go.

We all sat there, gloomily, and decided we'd eat whatever Naruto ordered for himself. Pork miso ramen. I sighed.

"Sundown, huh," Sasuke-kun said more to himself than anyone else. The ramen came, and Naruto begun gobbling up his as if it was threatening to run away from him. I couldn't help but smile. Shino sighed.

Old habits do die hard. Physically, Naruto had really grown up. He was taller and much more muscular. The spiky blonde hair had mellowed down, looking more natural, though more unruly. Deep inside though, he was still the same old Naruto. Loud, annoying, hog, dense, Naruto.

He was also one my best friends and I would willingly give my life for him without thinking twice any day, anytime, anywhere.

"Stop it, dobe. That's really disgusting." Sasuke-kun said. He too had changed a lot. Taller (still), more muscular, and every inch the impending Uchiha. After his brother died and realised how he sacrificed everything for him, all that hate turned into love. I was yet to meet anyone who talked bad of the late Itachi and lived for more than twenty seconds after. He never,_ ever _showed it, but he cared for all of team 7, including Kakashi-sensei very much. He would very willingly sacrifice everything he had for us. That much I was sure of.

"What's amusing you so, Sakura?" Kakashi-sensei suddenly asked, returning my thoughts to the present. I looked at him and smiled brightly.

"It's just been so long since we all went for a mission as team 7, and now we've got teams 10 and 12 with us. It's going to be very entertaining."

He sighed. "For you, but not for me. They've already started fighting, yet it's not even twelve hours till when we leave." He pointed toward Naruto, who was shouting at Shino to keep his bugs to himself. Sasuke-kun smirked, Chouji just ate, Shino didn't care, Shikamaru yawned, Ino giggled, Hinata blushed, Kiba growled, Naruto was still yelling, I laughed and Kakashi-sensei sighed.

"Shut the hell up, all of you." Kakashi-sensei stated stoically. "Go home, pack and sleep. It's already going to be a long three months. Don't make it any worse for me than it already is." He stood form his stool and disappeared in a pouf of smoke.

And with that, (after paying for Kakashi-sensei's bill, _AGAIN, _damn that man) we all went to our respective residences. Tonight, I decided against going to the local. I wanted a nice, long sleep. It would be a very long time since I'd sleep that well again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. ^_^**

**Sorry I haven't been able to communicate. Took me long enough how to do it. Technology isn't exactly my strongest point. Lol.....**

**Anyway, I do appreciate the reviews, for those who are reviewing, but I wanna know how I'm doing. This is my first KakaSaku, and your opinions on this will inspire me to write more. They are just the awesomest couple, no shit. :-D**

**Yeah, so.....more reviews please. I appreciate the favourites and the putting me on alert, but that really doesn't tell me if you like my writing or not, cool? Okay, lemme stop blabbering now.**

**For the one I love 7.**

I woke up the next morning feeling dread at the pit of my stomach, then remembered why. Potentially the worst mission of my life was beginning at sundown. Six pm. I was _not_ looking forward to it.

Despite this, I really had no choice. I was a shinobi, and I was destined to live such a life, regardless of whether I approved of it or not. I sighed.

I got out of bed and started packing. I took my time, methodically packing stuff. I was carrying a bigger pack than I normally do. Three months was a long time. Slowly, after about three hours I was done. I went through the stuff in my apartment to see if I'd left anything I'd need. There was nothing. In case I forgot anything, I'm sure I'd borrow it off Ino or Hinata.

I plopped down on my couch in my sitting room. I was exhausted. I suddenly felt a knock on the door. I wondered who it could be. As I neared the door, I almost choked on my saliva as I felt the chakra signature.

"Yo." He asked, in the usual eye crinkled smile. "Can I come in?"

I gulped quietly. I moved out of the way for him. "Sure." I answered, smiling warmly at him.

I watched his back as he walked toward my sitting room. The fluid grace of his muscles could be seen even through his clothes, silently demanding and dominative. This man was oozing raw, masculine sexuality. No wonder he was the major topic of discussion in every kunoichi hot spring. At this point in time, I couldn't blame that female ANBU for blushing more than Hinata when talking to him.

Kurenai-sensei and Anko were right. Hatake Kakashi _was _a sex god. He was, literally, sex on two legs.

_It's not fair that Kami-sama gave him all that sex appeal. I mean he's just so fuckable. _I winced at my inner's language._ Seriously look at him. He just makes you wanna jump him, take off his shirt and run your hands over those gorgeous abs. Then you get his pants off-_

**Shut. The. Fucking. Hell. Up. You. Pervert. You're NOT helping at all. Go back to whatever corner you come from and just curl. **__I snarled, so dangerously, she went back to her corner and curled.

"Hey, Sakura," his sexy, _sexy _baritone called form my kitchen. I snapped back to reality. "D'you mind if Shikamaru and I meet up in here? Now?"

Shit. Was he talking before that? "No, of course not. Knock yourselves out." I replied, a soft croak in my voice. How in Kami-sama's name was he able to derail my train of thoughts so easily?

He came out and casually leaned on the door frame of my kitchen, one hand shoved in his pocket, the other holding _Icha Icha Tactics_. My intestines immediately knotted as my brain turned into mush. My inner was drooling so much, she'd probably die of dehydration if she kept at it.

"Why you looking at my book like that?" He asked smoothly. "Wanna know the contents? I could always let you borrow it". The mask did little to hide that sexy smirk on his gorgeous face.

I felt the heat flood to my face. I must have been the colour of my hair. I scowled at him.

"No? Then would you like me to read it to you? Maybe teach you some of the things they do in it? After all, you were always a fast learner." He drawled.

My face was probably redder than the ripest tomato ever. My legs were shaking and I realised if I stood, I'd only make a fool of myself, so I grabbed the phone and called Shikamaru.

"Nanda?" came the lazy drawl.

"Get. Your. Lazy. Ass. Here. Right. Now." I growled low and dangerous.

He sighed. "Sakura, stop being so troublesome. I haven't ev-"

"Do not make me come for you, Shikamaru Nara, because if I do, I'll punch you right through my house. I said you get here right now." I repeated, my temper slowly rising. I hung up before he could say anything else. I turned back to Kakashi-sensei and glared at him. He returned my stare, smirk still on his face.

Cocky, arrogant, sexy, perverted, bastard. I clicked.

"That was uncalled for." I said. He raised that gorgeous silver eyebrow.

"Don't even pretend like you donno what I'm talking about." I snarled. The smirk only grew wider, which caused havoc to my hormones.

He moved faster than I could blink. I couldn't even feel him move, because he was suddenly very, very, _very _close to me. My breath hitched in my throat. That speed was quite annoying.

"I'd have loved to get this straight, here and now," he said, slowly, huskily, "But Shikamaru's on his way here, and he'll definitely interrupt."

He moved his masked mouth to my ear. "Remember what I told you that night I walked you home? I told you you're _mine_ and I marked you. Or have you forgotten? Perhaps you'd like me to elaborate, practically, what that means?"

His voice was low, husky, seductive. I could hear the lust in it. I could feel the lust flow off his body in waves, and it smothered me. It was unbelievable what this man could do to me. No other man had this effect on me. Dominating and possessive. It was just him.

Kakashi-sensei.

My ex-teacher.

I felt his arms go around my waist, and I collapsed on him. Whenever he made contact with me, my body refused to cooperate and my balance always got messed up. Damn bloody hormones. He placed his lips on my neck. I bit out my tongue so hard it hurt. He kissed me through his mask at first, then I felt one hand slide off my waist. I felt the material of his mask move downwards, before he sealed his lips on my neck. His tongue slightly came out, and he begun to kiss me on my very sensitive neck. I involuntarily shuddered, and a small whimper escaped my lips. He smirked on my skin, then slowly bit, hard. I jumped slightly, and I knew that mark would definitely last more than a day. He licked the sore spot, removing any blood and soothing it, before reluctantly pulling away. He carried my bridal style, as one of his arms was really, _really _close to my ass, and he lay me on the couch, and slowly, deliberately, run his hand over my flat stomach, before finally letting go. He covered me with the blanket that was already there which I was using to cover my legs before he arrived and walked back into the kitchen and sat in the breakfast table. I watched him all this time. I immediately sat up and tried to remember how to breathe.

I swore I'd get him for that little prank. I was sure he did that on purpose.

My doorbell rang and I went to open it, finding Shikamaru standing there, yawning. I grudgingly moved aside and let him get in. "He's in the kitchen." I growled.

He looked at me incredulously. "Jeez, what crawled into your ass and died?" he asked. I glared, my green eyes flashing and he got the point and lazily took himself to my kitchen, muttering something along the lines of troublesome women and their troublesome hormones.

I shut the door and headed out to my room. I closed the door and plopped myself on my mattress. What was I going to do about my former sensei? I lifted my hand and ran a finger over my now very sore neck I felt a couple of small bumps and one particular big one. I winced a bit as it slightly stung. That one would definitely be there for days. Sasuke-kun and Ino-pig would never let it rest. Naruto would scream it to the whole of Water and Fire countries. CIBA would sulk coz of jealousy. Shino just wouldn't give a damn. Chouji wouldn't even notice. Shikamaru would just complain. Hinata would just blush.

I growled as I turned my face into my pillow. "Fuck my life." I grumbled into it, and closed my eyes for a well deserved nap.


	8. Chapter 8

**For the one I love 8.**

"Sakura-chan....wake up" I heard the soft-spoken voice. I was also gently being shaken. I recognised Hinata's voice.

"Mmmmmmmh, go away, Hinata, it's my day off." I mumbled in my pillow.

"No, no. It's five thirty. We have to go to the bridge and wait for everyone to go on our mission."

Mission? We had a mission?

Oh, shit. _That _mission. Me and Kami-sama needed some alone time. We had _a lot _to talk about.

I groggily got out of bed. I got to my bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. Finally awake, I headed back to my room. Hinata had the courtesy to leave and let me change. I changed into my mission gear and went to join her. I smiled at her. I was actually wondering why they sent her. I was half expecting Naruto come roaring into my room.

"Why did they send you?" I asked her.

She blushed slightly, and was that a smirk? She was hanging out with Neji too much.

"Well, after you punched Sasuke-kun through four buildings last time and Naruto-kun through eight trees when they tried, jointly, to wake you up, everyone was kinda scared. So I volunteered."

I raised an eyebrow. "You volunteered?"

She had a full blown smirk now. Definitely Neji's influence.

"To be honest, they pleaded and begged me to come." She giggled, smirk still present.

It was surprising how she stopped stuttering. It officially stopped when she confessed her love to Naruto and he accepted to go out with her. But she still occasionally blushes, and stutters only when Naruto talks to her.

I chuckled slowly.

We finally got to the bridge, Naruto and Sasuke-kun in a stance that showed they were ready to take off. I ignored them and went and sat between Ino and Shikamaru.

"Na, Sakura-chan, why didn't you punch Hinata through four buildings?" Naruto asked wearily.

"Or eight trees? Added Sasuke-kun.

"Because, you idiots, she was gentle and subtle, not loud and annoying. You should borrow a leaf or two." I said yawning.

I looked around. Instinct told me we'd sit here for another half hour before Kakashi-sensei turned up.

Forty five minutes later (after Hinata convinced Naruto not to go Kyuubi on Kakashi-sensei's house and Ino convinced Sasuke-kun not to go hunt him down with his sharingan and Katon-jutsu him into a black, unrecognisable crisp), our other team leader arrived. Everyone, including the lazy, lazy Shikamaru was snarling.

I, in particular was the least amused. I was woken up half an hour before the intended time to come and sit for an hour and fifteen minutes.

His eye crinkled awkwardly. "My bad, my bad. You see, on my way here, I met this little girl who's cat was-"

"WHERE THE BLOODY FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN, HATAKE KAKASHI?!" I roared, shutting everyone up. My voice could be heard from the hokage monument. Heads were actually turning to our small crowd.

He audibly gulped.

"WELL?!"

"I kinda overslept and-"

"YOU _WHAT?! _UN-FUCKING-BELIEVABLE!!" I started toward him. He didn't move. He was shocked and terrified at my rage. Shishou really had rubbed off on me, despite the fact that I _always _did have a relatively bad temper.

I gathered enough chakra in my left fist to destroy the hokage tower and punched him one in the jaw. He went flying through ten trees.

"I am _not _healing you, bastard. Find a way of rearranging your jaw and come on. We don't have all night." I grabbed my bag and took off. Everyone was _terrified. _ I didn't care. I walked on.

Hinata was suddenly beside me, giggling. Kiba and Akamaru were grinning on the other side of me. Suddenly Kiba spoke up.

"You know, I never thought I'd see that sight. The great copy-nin, being punched through ten trees by a seemingly harmless pink-haired kunoichi. It was a priceless moment, one he won't forget in a hurry." He said, still grinning.

"He deserved it." I growled. "He made me frigging wake up, and then while he was still bloody sleeping, we had to sit back and wait for him. I was pissed off."

"Erm, Kiba-kun, would you please fall back a little? I'd like to talk to Sakura-chan alone." Hinata asked politely.

"Sure."

I looked at her. "What's up?"

"You have an insanely huge hickey on your neck." She said bluntly, smirking. I made a mental note to ban Neji from anywhere near her vicinity when we got back. That would be easy enough. No one liked to be on the receiving end of my punches, with or without chakra.

Unfortunately for me, her statement never went unheard.

"Yeah, forehead. I can see it all the way from here." Ino sniggered.

"Perhaps that was one of the many reasons you sent Kakashi through ten trees?" Sasuke-kun added. I could hear his smirk in his words.

I guess Shishou's bad lack rubbed off on me too. I sighed.

I turned my eyes to heaven.

**Kami-sama, I apologise for any utterly horrible wrong thing I did in my past life and this life as well. **I thought.

_So, please just stop this moment of torment, for this forest is soon going to be no more. _My inner added, cracking her knuckles.

Damn shinobi and there observance.

I chose to remain silent.

"I healed him, by the way. I know he's tough and all, but it really is quite painful to jump through trees at shinobi speed with a broken jaw." Ino added.

"Shut up, pig." I snarled through gritted teeth. By the way my teeth were rubbing against each other I would lose about three inches by the time we left Fire Country.

I literally _heard _her smirk.

We moved for another hour and a half before I heard that smooth, lazy, baritone drawl. "We'll camp here for the evening. Let's set up. If we try travelling any more, we might get into some unwanted situations."

No matter what the situation, he always managed to turn my brain into mush. How could one man just have such immense reserves of sex appeal? It just wasn't fair to the rest of the male population.

"We obviously couldn't carry ten tents, coz that would just be too troublesome." Shikamaru's lazy voice continued."So Kakashi-sensei and I settled on five. We're gonna give you about-"

"Ino, you're sleeping in my tent." I heard Sasuke's baritone.

"Hinata', I'll get our tent." Said Naruto's obnoxiously loud voice.

"Kiba, I'll sleep on the left tonight." Shino said.

"Shikamaru, you better wake up tomorrow morning." Chouji said, smiling.

That just left-holy shit.

I looked at him, he looked back and our eyes met. A silver eyebrow rose and I felt my knees weaken.

I was going to share a tent with Kakashi-sensei.

"Right." Shikamaru continued, a bit shocked. "You can come for your tents now."

I looked around for some help, and suddenly, everyone (except Kakashi-sensei) was avoiding eye contact.

It was an effing plan. I felt my temper rise and steam was literally coming out of my ears.

Immediately, I decided to deal with them tomorrow.

I grudgingly got into my (our) tent, changed, ate my instant ramen, spread out my sleeping bag, got in and closed my eyes.

It was going to be a long night, and a long mission.


	9. Chapter 9

**For the one I love 9.**

I had no idea how long I lay in my sleeping bag. Sleep had just decided to evade me. Of all the bloody nights for me to get insomnia. To make matters worse, I was on a bloody mission.

Life's a bitch, man.

I sighed inwardly, then I felt a presence.

I involuntarily stiffened, and it wasn't because of fear, which was weird.

Kakashi-sensei entered the tent. He looked in my general direction, before I heard him shuffle around. I heard a zip open and more shuffling, which sounded very suspiciously like clothes falling off his body.

My face flooded with colour. The thought of him.....naked.

I felt the wetness between my legs, and pushed my thighs together so hard, it actually hurt. I bit my lip to stop the curse from coming out. I couldn't believe it. Is this really what love did to someone? Or was this lust? Maybe a bit of both? I always was a red-blooded teen. I smirked at that thought. Aaaargh, bad, bad train of thoughts.

Suddenly, there was silence. I heard a sleeping bag being unrolled. Then he spread it well and got inside. I could tell he wasn't facing me, and I was silently grateful. I simply closed my eyes and just lay there and I fell into a smooth, deep sleep.

_I was walking with Naruto and Sasuke-kun, in a forest in Earth country. Shishou had sent us on an A-class mission to escort some spoilt brat from the daimyo's palace to Iwa, the hidden village of the rocks. He was going to pick one of the young virgins there as his bride, and we were also going to meet up with Kakashi-sensei there. We would then escort them back to the daimyo's palace, then get back to Konoha and go on with our lives._

_Didn't seem too hard, did it? The only problem was that there were quite a number of rough missing nin in these forests, coming from said village. Earth country isn't exactly as patriotic and orderly as Fire country, and the rule is quite dictatorial. You either follow the rules or leave. Most nin left._

_We were walking in the woods, trying to be as quite as possible when I felt numerous chakra signals around. They were dangerous, menacing, which, obviously wasn't a good sign. Earth country wasn't exactly know for its friendliness and hospitality, and Iwa were NOT allies, and they had no intentions to become allies anytime soon._

_I saw Sasuke-kun's sharingan come on. I detected about seven chakra signals. They were dangerously sinister._

"_Oi, kid, stay behind me." I heard Naruto whisper roughly to the brat. He'd purposely refused to tell us his name, expecting us to refer to him as 'his highness'. Stupid spoilt brat._

"_Why?" he asked._

_Suddenly, I heard a whiz. A kunai had been thrown, right at the brat's head. I stepped in and blocked it. I turned back to him, my eyes blazing._

"This _is why," I held the kunai to his terrified face. "If you don't cooperate, you'll die." I heard him whimper in fear. Absolute terror._

_Suddenly, from out of nowhere and everywhere, there were kunai flying at us. Hundreds and hundreds of them. We tried blocking them, but it was impossible. Naruto was the first to drop dead._

"_NARUTO!!" I screamed, but I couldn't afford to turn my head, since the brat's life was in danger. Sasuke-kun dropped next. He too was dead._

"_NOOOO!! SASUKE-KUN!!" suddenly, it was just me. Then I saw something drop in front of me. At first, I couldn't recognise it, then I saw the strands of silver hair, and a one eyed sharingan looking at me._

_That could only mean one thing._

_Kakashi-sensei._

_He was dead, fried to a crisp by some fire jutsu I'd never seen before._

"!!" I woke up, screaming, sweaty and absolutely terrified. I frantically looked around, into a black eye and a sharingan, and screamed again.

Suddenly, I was grabbed into a pair of strong arms. They seemed very comforting, and I was pulled into a strong, broad chest. A strong, broad, _bare _chest. But for the moment, that's all my mind registered. I was crying, and I really didn't bother hiding that fact. Then I smelled a distinctive scent. A very familiar, distinctive masculine scent. A scent like sandalwood, masculine, dominative, domineering, sexy. Then I heard that low, lazy, deep drawl, whispering comforting words to me. That voice belonged to only one man.

Kakashi-sensei.

"its okay, Sakura. You're fine. You just had a nightmare. You're fine. Don't cry. I'm here......" he whispered slowly, soothingly.

He pulled me closer into his body, and I didn't object. I let myself get closer to him, his scent now flooding my senses. I slowly raised my hands and placed them on his chest. His muscles reflexively rippled under my palms, and his grip around my waist tightened. My body had stopped shaking, but I was still crying quietly. Kakashi-sensei slowly rubbed soothing circles on my back, still whispering to me.

"Don't worry. Just relax......." he went on soothingly, slowly.

Suddenly, Naruto, Sasuke-kun and Ino burst into our tent, shiruken and kunai ready in their hands.

"Sakura-chan, what happened?" Naruto asked, worry dripping from his voice.

"You okay? Did you get attacked?" Sasuke-kun growled, his voice hoarse.

"What's up, forehead? I heard you scream. You hurt?" Ino shrieked, panicky, but somehow in a sinister way.

I loved these guys so much. My team, my best friend. They would always be there for me, ready to protect me.

"She just had a nightmare. She's okay. And even if she _was _attacked, you really wouldn't expect that person to be alive now, would you?" he told them, the last sentence said darkly, in a very protective manner.

I wiped my eyes and my nose and looked at them. "I'm fine." I whispered hoarsely, giving them what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

They suddenly dropped their hands, relaxing.

"Jeez, Kakashi. No need to get so.....over-protective. We we're just looking out for our _teammate_," Sasuke-kun said, emphasising the last word.

Ino, Kakashi-sensei and I subtly caught on on his little innuendo, causing the three of them to smirk, and my face promptly turning about 25 shades of red. I really put my hair to shame.

Naruto, being dense as usual, just stared at us, confused. "Nanda nanda?! What're you three smirking about? And why are you blushing, Sakura-chan?" he asked, making me blush even more.

Sasuke-kun rolled his eyes. "Let's go, dobe. She's fine." He turned around and started walking towards his tent, followed by Ino and Naruto, still confused.

If he could borrow the kyuubi's chakra, couldn't he also borrow it's intellect as well?

It was quiet again, and I looked up at Kakashi-sensei's face. He didn't have his mask on, and as usual he looked like every woman's fantasy come true, which, in essence, he was.

I wondered why the others hadn't noticed, before I realised the circumstances and knew that his mask less face was the least of their concerns. I'd rub it in the next day.

"You ready to sleep now?" he asked me gently, his voice clearer since it wasn't muffled by the mask.

I slowly nodded. I looked at his chest, which was currently covered in my tears and my snot.

But being the red-blooded woman-teen I was, that was the least of my concerns. I was too busy ogling his muscled chest and toned abs, yet the way I positioned my head made it look like I was looking down. Whether he realised this or not I didn't know, but he chose not to comment.

"I'm sorry you're all covered with my tears and snot." I said slowly. He chuckled.

"its okay, Sakura." He told me as he wiped himself with his dirty shirt. "Now, go back to sleep. It's a long day tomorrow." He said, getting into his sleeping bag.

I shifted uncomfortably in my own sleeping bag. "Erm....K-kakashi-sensei?" I asked timidly. He turned around and looked at me.

"Yes?" he inquired gently.

"I....well....I'm, uh, kinda scared of going back to sleep alone...and...erm... I was wondering...if....if I could sleep with you, you know, in your bag?" I whispered shyly, looking down, the heat radiating from my face being enough to heat up one of Naruto's bowls of instant ramen.

I slowly looked up, and he gave me that utterly sexy smile that could weaken my knees, turn my brain to mush, make my intestines turn into liquid and cause my inner to melt into an ecstatic, sticky goo.

Now I understood why he wore that mask. He'd spend his life evading women other than doing missions.

"Okay. I'll open my bag so that we can lie on it, then you open yours so we can cover ourselves with it."

When he covered us with my sleeping bag, I found myself snuggling into his chest again. I felt him sigh quietly into my hair before putting a muscular arm around my waist. I smiled a small smile, and fell into a comfortable sleep, in the arms of the man I loved, just as I always wanted it to be.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, _my inner sighed dreamily, still in her gooey state.

**Hmph.** I snorted inwardly. **Just go to sleep.** I told her.


	10. Chapter 10

**For the one I love 10.**

I woke up to birds chirping. It was a pleasant sound. There was a very warm, squishy, comfortable pillow on my back. I opened my eyes and snuggled in deeper. I sighed in satisfaction. This was one hell of a comfortable sleeping bag.

I tried turning, but I couldn't. There was something around me and it tightened when I tried turning. I looked down and saw a lean muscular arm around me. Then I realised whose it was.

Kakashi-sensei.

So the very warm, squishy, comfortable pillow on my back was his (_utterly, utterly sexy, _my inner added,) body.

"You're finally awake." He murmured in my hair. "Get up and go to the river and get yourself ready. I'll clear up our site. I'm also hoping Chouji hasn't finished our food yet." He continued gently.

I got up and sat, looking at him. He still didn't have his mask on his face, and My Kami he was gorgeous.

He gave me his trademark sexy smile when he realised I just couldn't help but stare, which was not doing any good to my hormones at all. I shook my head and looked right at him.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you so comfortable with showing me your face?" I asked slowly.

He slowly moved his face close to mine, and when his lips were barely millimetres from mine, he whispered huskily "because I trust you," and before I could even think of a response, he crashed his lips onto mine.

I could barely think. My inner, who had solidified through the course of the night, promptly turned into goo again. His lips were soft, gentle, moving against mine in a rhythmic motion and I found myself closing my eyes, and getting lost in his smooth kiss as I responded to him. He slightly tilted my head to the side, and let his tongue slide over my lower lip.

He did it so slowly and seductively, a small moan tore out of my throat. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and decided to taste every bit of it before he suddenly came into contact with my tongue. There was a small battle for domination which he won, primarily because I was mostly shy about what was going on. It was my first kiss after all.

He pulled me closer to his warm, gorgeous body, and for the first time that morning I noticed that he still had no shirt on. He pulled me on top of his lap, making me straddle him. My hands found themselves on his deliciously muscled stomach, and I couldn't help but caress his abs. They instinctively rippled under my touch, making them harder, and he only slightly moaned into my mouth.

His hands were moving up and down my back, before they comfortably settled on my waist. Slowly, his grip around me tightened as he pulled me closer. I felt my nipples harden as he crushed my breasts onto his well muscled chest and I groaned at the sensation. When there was absolutely no space between our bodies, his hands slid down to my hips in what seemed like a possessive grip before suddenly pulling them towards him.

Just as suddenly, he pushed his hips against me, and I gasped into the kiss as I felt how hard he was as he ground into me. We moved rhythmically, his hands on my hips guiding me. I had never felt so good in my life. So much pleasure, and at this point in time I was so wet, I was worried that he could feel it through my shorts. My hands travelled low, from his abs to the waistbands of his pants, so that I could play with the elastic on it, before an annoyingly, obnoxious loud voice very rudely interrupted us.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN!! KAKASHI-SENSEEEEEEEI!! ARE YOU GUYS AWAKE? HINATA AND I ARE GONNA GO MAKE BREAKFAST NOW." My stupid teammate could be heard all the way in Konoha, I was sure.

About that appointment with Kami-sama....

We broke the kiss, and I couldn't look him in the eye. My face was redder than Hinata's ever would be. I just couldn't believe I'd shared a kiss like that with him.

"Go prepare yourself. I think your girls are waiting for you." He whispered huskily. I just nodded, grabbed my stuff and hurriedly walked out of the tent.

**What just happened back there? **I asked myself, feeling my lips with my finger. They were pretty swollen I was sure. Great. Ino-pig would definitely notice, and I was in no mood at the moment to answer her questions.

_We just happened to share an absolutely mind-blowing awesome, sexy kiss with our sexy, _sexy_, ex-sensei, that's what happened. _My inner replied, still in her gooey state. I honestly couldn't help but smile a bit at that.

I got to the lake and just as Kakashi-sensei said, Ino and Hinata were there. They seemed almost done.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Hinata greeted politely.

"Hey Hinata. Pig." I smiled at both of them. Ino turned and glared at me. "What? Unlike you, I don't take centuries when I'm taking a bath. I'll be done soon enough. Sheesh."

I took my time, and soon enough, I was done. I went to the camp, or rather, where it was, and found everyone ready. My eyes met Kakashi-sensei's and he smirked at me through his mask.

My face slowly coloured until it looked like my hair.

"There." Shikamaru threw a package at me, as he watched Kakashi-sensei and I remember our kiss silently. "I saved and wrapped it for you before Chouji got to it. You're gonna have to eat as we move." He went on in his trademark lazy drawl. By this time he was seriously suspecting what was going on. The look he gave me told me that we'd talk about it later on. I thought by then he'd have figured it out. Some genius he was.

We moved out and Ino and Hinata were beside me.

"Oi, forehead, your lips are kinda swollen. You coming up with a cold or something?" she asked, shockingly, genuinely interested.

Why the fucking hell did shinobi have to be so damn observant?! Particularly the one I ended up clamped with on missions?!

I looked at her and gave her a glare that told her to drop it. I couldn't miss the smirk on her face.

"Sasuke-kun," she turned to her boyfriend, "I think forehead has something to tell us." She cooed maliciously.

"Concerning her very swollen lips?" he asked, trademark smirk adorning his features.

I rolled my eyes, but suddenly, they both flanked me. Even Naruto decided to come and see what was going on.

"You made out with him last night, or maybe even this morning." Sasuke-kun pointed out matter-of-factly. Damn his perception.

Naruto's eyes widened and Ino's smirk got bigger.

"So what if I did?" I snarled. "It's not like it's any of your businesses." The looks on their faces told me that they weren't expecting that answer. A rather uncomfortable silence fell around us.

I sighed. I honestly didn't mean to be that harsh with them.

"Why?" Naruto asked slowly. I looked at him blankly, confused at his question.

"Why Kakashi-sensei?" he asked again.

I looked down. "I donno, Naruto. I guess my heart just chose him." I replied quietly, looking down, at the branches as we flew past them.

"Look, you guys, I know you're all tryna look out for me, as my team members and best friend, and I honestly appreciate that. But as you can see, I'm kinda confused as to the direction of the organisation of my private life-"

"Or lack thereof," Ino interrupted, smirking.

I smiled warmly at that. She got me there. "-and I'm kinda tryna sort out my emotions concerning my ex-sensei. So please, just gimme a break on this. And don't tell anyone that.....erm.....there's something other than our regular teacher-student relationship going on. And this conversation dies here." I added sternly. They all nodded and dispersed, albeit with cheeky smirks on their faces.

Yep, they'd never let me live this down.

Ino went over to Shikamaru and told him what was going down. The smirk he threw my way told me that he had suspected it all along and his suspicions were correct.

I looked up to the sky. If Kami-sama was on a revenge mission, it was working quite perfectly. Chouji and Hinata would also be promptly briefed.

I smiled. Quite the mission this was gonna turn out to be.

**There we go. A lil teaser for ya'll. :-D I honestly don't know when the lemon's coming, but I'll be sure to inform you of it. Hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it, the teaser, I mean.**

**And please don't forget to review, ne?**

**Am out. Peace ya'll.**


	11. Chapter 11

**For the one I love 11.**

So the days went. We travelled everyday from dawn to dusk, at ridiculous speeds. Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru and Sasuke-kun barely seemed to be breaking a sweat, while the rest of us looked like shit.

The most annoying thing was that Naruto was constantly whining that we were moving too slowly. Some really dense jounin he was. Didn't he realise not all of us had his stamina because we didn't have tailed beasts sealed inside us?! Seriously.......

Why the fuck was Water country so bloody far?!

And our tent partners remained the same. I always slept in Kakashi-sensei's arms, and I enjoyed it immensely. We didn't have another make out session like the one we had in our first night, but I always remembered it. I also had the privilege of seeing his face every day. And as was expected, he looked so absolutely handsome. I could never get bored of seeing his face. I could just sit there and stare at it all day, every day for the rest of my life.

I also made a habit of rubbing it into the rest of the squad's faces. It reached a point where the very smug look on my face every morning as I walked out of our tent told them that yet again, I had been blessed with the most heavenly sight of all.

And there was absolutely nothing they could do about it, since they knew their smart-ass retorts would lead to me beating them to a bloody pulp.

"It's all that almost perfect chakra control's fault," I heard Sasuke-kun grumble one morning as we were packing.

Finally after five torturous, relatively interesting days, we got to the border of water country. The difference was so striking; even Naruto had to have figured it out. There were rivers, lakes, streams, springs.....every single water source you could think of. It was also quite ridiculously humid. No wonder it was called Water country. Everything you saw or felt reminded you of, well, water.

"Ne, ne, Kakashi-sensei, why is there water all over?" Naruto asked, blinking many times, extremely confused.

I really, honestly loved Naruto with all my heart, but there was no way that you could just be this idiotic.

"Because, dobe," Sasuke-kun said, irritated beyond description, "we are in _Water_ country. That ring a bell?"

I vaguely wondered how Hinata was patient enough to survive with him. Anyway, as they said, love was blind.

Another reason to explain why I'd fallen hook, line and sinker in love with my ex-sensei who was fourteen years my senior.

I sighed.

"Sakura?" came the lazy drawl of said ex-sensei. His baritone always seemed to do wonders to my body. Hi voice was like a caress, so sexy. It made me go weak at the knees. It almost washed over me, like a warm bath in the bathtub when you're from an intensely crazy training session and you just wanna get lost in-

"You okay? You're kinda zoned out." He continued.

I snapped back to attention. Everyone gave me weird looks. I laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"He he.....sorry. I was kinda lost in thought. So what's up?"

"There's a town below us. It's mostly a civilian town, so it would be excellent for us and the nature of our mission. The village that was destroyed by those shits is about ten minutes walk from here. We'll start our investigations tomorrow." Kakashi-sensei said slowly.

"But as you all realise," Shikamaru begun in his lazy drawl, throwing a glance at Naruto, "is that these civilians are obviously absolutely terrified by what happened to said destroyed town. They'll be wary of anything that looks, smells and resembles a shinobi. That's why Kakashi-sensei and I brought everyone civilian clothes to wear. We're all gonna change here and look like normal travellers. If anyone asks, we're students working in the field and Kakashi-sensei is our sensei. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

Kakashi-sensei continued. "When we leave for investigations, we'll get out in our civilian clothes, then when we get to a reasonable distance, we'll change and keep our packs somewhere safe. We'll go do the investigations and get back. As you remember, Godaime said that this should take a while. I don't know how long it will take, but we are supposed an absolutely thorough job. No slacking. We also have to be really careful. Keep your guard up all the time. These are the kinda missions that even ANBU captains die."

Everyone flinched uncomfortably at that. The tension was so high, you could cut through it with a kunai.

The team leaders handed everyone their clothes and we went to different directions to change. It took about ten minutes, and everyone came out.

Shikamaru was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He had very, _very_ dirty, filthy sports shoes. His clothes were slightly creased, and he just looked like he could care less. He was every inch the indifferent geek. He even had spectacles to complete the look.

Chouji had three quarter shorts and sandals. He also had a t-shirt on, but underneath it he had a full sleeved shirt. To complete his look he had a bag of chips. The hog of the group.

Naruto was dressed in jeans as well and a long sleeved shirt. He looked totally amused and confused, with his big goofy smile and oblivious nature. He was playing the idiot of the group.

Shino only slightly changed. He had on a crisp, grey pin-stripped suit. Even his shoes were leather, and a black bow tie. To complete his look, he had the traditional box leather suitcase. The dead serious one, who valued his education like he valued his life, probably more.

Kiba has a dress shirt and gruffy looking jeans. He had an exercise book and a pen in his hand. He was looking around thoughtfully. Your average everyday teenager. He was playing the normal kid.

Sasuke-kun had on jeans and a wife beater. He looked absolutely bored, and as far he was concerned, this was all a waste of his time. He had much better things to do, like go look for some fan girl to screw. He was playing the sexy chic magnet. And I had to admit, he did look his part.

Hinata had on a long flowy skirt and a cute looking top. She had a huge book in her arms and she was looking down, a slight blush on her cheeks. She was playing the part of the shy timid girl.

Ino, on the other hand, had on a short rugged jeans mini-skirt and a very, _very _revealing halter top. On her face was a cocky confident smirk. The popular girl.

I just had a normal pair of jeans and a tank top. On my feet were chucks. I had a look of boredom on my face, but you could tell that I was extremely smart. I, like Kiba would also be a normal, everyday teenage girl.

Then Kakashi-sensei walked out, and it every single inch of self control I had not to let my jaw fall smack on the ground or blatantly ogle. He had a black semi-formal shirt, the first two buttons open. You could slightly see his very well developed chest. He had jeans, very faded yet very attractive. They were riding kind of low on his narrow, masculine hips (as my inner had the nerve to wickedly point out.) On his feet were Nike sport shoes, and the laces were undone. On his head was a blue bandana, to cover his sharingan, but it also held his messy spikes up. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets, and he looked extremely bored. The brilliant master leading his students.

The utterly gorgeous, masculine, sexy, fuckable sex god of a brilliant master leading his students.

Ino, playing her part, very blatantly ogled. Lucky bitch.

Hinata blushed slightly more, but being a shinobi, I _knew _she was ogling from the corner of her eye.

I slightly looked, slightly blushed, and went on with my life. No wonder he was always the topic of discussion in the kunoichi bath houses. His sex appeal was legendary.

And so, in our various disguises, we walked toward the little village, totally hiding our chakra and walking with a little less grace than normal to look as normally civilian as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, never made my disclaimer for the past eleven chapters. I forgot. I was so absorbed in the story. ^_^**

**Here goes then.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, the Uchiha clan would still be alive and kicking and Itachi, Kakashi and Sasuke would be walking around with no shirts on, ALL THE TIME. :-D**

**For the one I love 12.**

We took our time walking toward the gate of the village. One of the guards stepped up. Definitely a shinobi. His chakra was all over the place.

"What d'you want?" he snarled, shoving his spear about two centimetres near Kakashi-sensei's (masked) nose. I couldn't believe even dressed as a civilian he had to have that damned bloody mask on.

Kakashi-sensei didn't even try looking intimidated. "My students and I are here on an educational trip." He said indifferently, almost bored.

The guard eyed him almost suspiciously. "Are you here legally?"

Kakashi-sensei removed some documents from his pocket and shoved it right into the guard's nose. The rest of us were working really hard to hold our snorts in. Sasuke-kun and Shikamaru only just refrained from smirking.

"Village and country?"

I could literally _hear _Kakashi-sensei smirk. "Leaf, Fire." He said, with that touch of arrogance all geniuses had.

The guard's hand trembled slightly, before deciding to let us in. "Don't cause any trouble." He said as he opened for us the gate. We walked into the busy little market.

It was so peaceful, almost carefree. This really was the life. I even doubted if their head was a shinobi. These were the kind of villages that relied solely on their daimyos for protection. Sometimes I wished I could live this kind of life.

We walked on, and it was an interesting journey. Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun were getting the admiring looks from the females. Sasuke-kun seemed to respond, with the occasional smirk or wink here or there. One of them even had the nerve to walk up to Kakashi-sensei and 'offer him a warm bed for the duration of his stay.' My hand was twitching in my pocket. Chakra subconsciously flowed to my hand and I formed a fist. The frown on my face was so dark, the rest of the team were raising their eyebrows at me. Suddenly, low, menacing growl tore from my throat.

Who the hell did that stupid bitch think she was, walking up to Kakashi-sensei and throwing herself all over him like that?!

I was actually ready to throw a punch to her perfect little jaw and break it in about ten places. I leaked a little of my chakra deliberately. Kakashi-sensei's head snapped in my direction. He looked at my pocket, and saw my hand twitching.

He looked back to the whore in front of him. He knew her jaw was about to be broken. He glared at me, as if to tell me to stop it. I glared right back. He smirked.

I gulped. My hand immediately steadied and the chakra disappeared from my hand. I looked down and my face turned the colour of my hair.

How the hell did he do that? All he needed to do was just smirk, or smile at me and my head immediately jumbled up and I could barely think straight. Correction, I could barely think at all.

Damn him and his utterly, masculine sex appeal.

The rest of the team looked at our quiet communication very amusedly. Ino, Naruto, Sasuke-kun and Shikamaru in particular were quite amused. This was just about the best entertainment they had in a while.

"Jealous much?" Shikamaru whispered in my ear, smirking. My face turned redder, and I couldn't come up with a reply, so I stuck my tongue out at him.

_How dare she? _My inner snarled. _Look at her, thinks she's the most gorgeous thing in water country. _She was seething.

**Actually, **I informed my inner, though rather irritated, **she is quite stunning.**

_Just whose side exactly are you- hey, hey, what the fuck?! She's reaching for his hand. _She seethed frantically.

Sure enough, she was reaching for his hand. My rage was almost exploding at that time.

"No thanks." Kakashi-sensei kept on saying to the bloody woman, subtly keeping his hand away from her prying claws. "My students and I are actually gonna go stay in an inn."

"Can't you just leave your students there? I mean, I know th-"

"Don't you understand English, bitch?" I hissed like an angry cat. "He _said _we are going to an inn. He doesn't wanna stay with you. Now why don't you do us all a favour and just fuck off, so that we can go on with our lives peacefully?" I growled.

Everybody was suddenly looking at me. I could almost _feel_ their smirks in my face, but I didn't care. _No one _was allowed to hit on Kakashi-sensei. _Absolutely _no one.

No one, except me, of course.

Kakashi-sensei's smirk in particular, was the one I was seeing in my mind's eye. It was particularly vivid because I knew _exactly _what he looked at behind that mask.

And it was seriously messing up with my mind.

The woman looked at me and frowned slightly.

"Just what's your problem, kid?" she asked mockingly.

Naruto had to hold onto me to stop me from going there and clobbering her to a bloody, unrecognisable pulp.

"Let me go, Naruto. I swear, I'll pummel her six feet under," I said, struggling from his grip. It was tight.

She snorted. "Didn't your mother teach you that it's very un-lady like to throw tantrums all over the place?"

I stopped struggling and eyed her disapprovingly. I raised an eyebrow before a very unladylike snort left me.

"So says this _lady _who's mother never taught her that whoring around was beyond inappropriate." I said mockingly.

She seethed, raising her hand to slap me. I caught her wrist, and used slightly more force than I should have. She winced slightly.

"Don't. Touch. Me. Bitch. Know. Your. Place." I snarled, squeezing a bit more. I heard a small sickening crunch. Smirking, I let her slightly damaged wrist fall. She wouldn't use that hand for a few weeks, though it wasn't all that badly damaged. It would eventually heal on its own.

She looked at me, shocked. She couldn't believe it. Naruto's smirk was the most devious of all.

"Sorry, forgot to inform you that she's stronger than most adults." He said, sniggering rudely.

I could see the tears in her eyes. Clutching her wrist, utterly humiliated, she ran into the crowds.

"Don't forget to tell mummy who injured your wrist." I yelled after her. Ino actually burst laughing.

I turned around to ask her what the hell she was laughing at. When I saw the looks on everyone's faces, my smirk dropped.

This was, no doubt, going to be the most embarrassing moment of shinobi history.

And I, Haruno Sakura, protégé of the Godaime Hokage of Konoha would have the privilege of experiencing it for the rest of the shinobi and kunoichi in existence, past, present and future.

Yep, Kami-sama got me. He got me real good. Had to hand it to him.

"Wow, Sakura," Sasuke-kun said, very wide smirk on his face and extremely amused, "that was very...hmmm....how to put it, _thoughtful_ of you. Didn't know you had it in ya. You really can become the jealous, possessive over-protective bitch when you want."

"Shove it, Sasuke-kun, before I decide to do it for you." I replied through gritted teeth, extremely embarrassed. I had honestly never been that embarrassed in my life.

"Let's go." Kakashi-sensei smirked a smirk so devious, even the Cheshire cat would be jealous. I gulped, very audibly. This was _NOT _going to end well, for me, at least.

We got to the inn. "Room for five please. For doubles and one single." Kakashi-sensei said, still smirking. Naruto and Shikamaru were sniggering. This was his way of stating that tent partnerships would remain the way they always were. The singles were obviously going to be for Shikamaru and Chouji, which meant...

Oh, shit.

Kakashi-sensei handed everyone their room keys and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me into my-_our-_room. I turned around and looked at him. He was still smirking.

"Make yourself at home." He drawled.

I turned away, my face a new, bright 25 shades of red.

This was gonna be one hell of a long mission.


	13. Chapter 13

**For the one I love 13.**

I sighed, putting my bag on one of the chairs. I went to the bed and promptly threw myself on it, bouncing slightly on the mattress. I pulled my legs up and sat cross legged on the bed.

All this time, Kakashi-sensei and his super sexy smirk was looking at me. I didn't see it, but I felt his gaze literally go through me.

"So," he begun, calmly relaxing on one of the chairs, resting his feet on the coffee table near him, one ankle on top of the other, "tell me what that was all about out there." He drawled.

I felt my face flood with colour again, and shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "I...well.....you see...I was...erm.....kinda tired and all..... and....err....that woman was really annoying coz....I...I wanted to find this inn in a rush so that....I could, you know...rest...?"

Kakashi-sensei was doing absolutely _nothing _to hide his amusement. After all these years I'm still a horrible liar. No wonder I was rarely sent on secret covert missions.

"Really?" he drawled again, amused and no doubt thoroughly entertained by my antics.

I shifted on the bed again and nodded slowly, chewing on my lower lip.

He sighed before he calmly came and sat in front of me on the bed. It dipped lower than before. My face was constantly down. I just couldn't look at him.

He put his thumb on my chin and his forefinger under it. He slowly, softly lifted my head so I would look at him. Our eyes met for a few seconds before I quickly looked down again.

"Look at me." He said softly. I moved my eyes up. His face was barely five centimetres from mine.

"You're a terrible liar, d'you know that?" he said, just as softly as before. My eyes looked down again. This time my face turned about twenty five shades of red again. At this rate, I was convinced that my face was slowly but surely going to burn out. I'd honestly lost count of the number of times I'd already blushed.

Silence.

"Listen, Sakura," he went on, still holding on my chin. "I want you to be very honest with me, okay?"

I nodded, looking up at him timidly.

His other hand moved slowly up to his mask and he pulled it down. His hand then moved further up and pulled his bandana off his head. Mismatched eyes looked at me, before the unruly mop of gorgeous silver-grey hair fell on his face, slightly covering his left sharingan eye.

I just loved it when his messy hair fell on his face like that.

I gulped. My breath shifted in my throat. My heart was beating so hard and so fast, I was ready for it if it suddenly decided to jump out of my ribcage.

This man was so totally, utterly handsome.

He smirked.

_My Kami...._my inner gasped, blood gushing out of her nose. At this rate, she was definitely going to black out again. This would be the third, maybe fourth time? I didn't know and didn't care. I had other much more important things to worry about at the moment, like trying not to blubber like an idiotic imbecile as I dreamily stared at my former teacher's face.

"The look on your face every time I pull down my mask is always priceless." He said, his baritone clearer, his words more pronounced. "You look absolutely gorgeous." He winked at me.

This was the time I was really thanking the fates that I was sitting down, since I could literally see the energy leave my legs.

Kakashi. Sensei. Just. Winked. At. Me. _Without his mask on his face._ My inner added, before promptly turning into her usual mass of goo.

I was slightly disappointed. I was really looking forward to her blacking out. I could really do without her wicked comments right about now, like how kissable his lips looked, or how beautifully shaped his nose was, or how it wa such a mesmerising turn on to glance up at his mismatched eyes, or.....no, no, no. Bad, bad, bad train of thought.

He was suddenly all serious again. "Were you jealous?" he asked bluntly.

Hold up, what the hell was he going on about?!

I looked at him, an utterly confused look on my face.

He sighed, letting go of my chin. It suddenly felt cold, where he let go.

"You were telling me what happened out there with the woman whose wrist you slightly damaged." He reminded me calmly.

Oh yeah. _That's _what he was telling me to be honest to him about. It's not my fault that he's so sexy he constantly derails my train of thought.

I returned to the question at hand: was I jealous?

The honest answer was yes, but I was too proud to tell him that. Shishou's temper and stubbornness weren't the only things that rubbed off on me.

"Were you?" he asked again, this time in a whisper. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly.

I nodded, ever so slightly, but I knew being the shinobi he was, he caught that nod. He was a kage level shinobi after all.

Well, there goes my pride.

Suddenly, I felt his arms go around me, and he pulled me closer to him. I was content on keeping my hands on his chest, my ear at the point where his heart would be. It was beating, hard and strong. His chin was on my hair, as his grip around my waist tightened.

We just sat there, in that position for a small while, contented and comfortable in the silent company we gave each other.

Until some idiot knocked on the door.

"Get lost." I growled, loud enough for them to hear. Kakashi-sensei just chuckled.

"Kakashi-sensei? Forehead girl? It's dinner time." Ino said.

I was going to have to think of ways of crushing her skull into her neck tomorrow.

"We're coming." Kakashi-sensei drawled. He looked back at me, amusement evident on his face. He pulled his mask back on and tied his bandana again. I opened the door and we walked out. Kakashi-sensei led the way. I glared at Ino.

She smirked. "What? Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes, Pig. You interrupted a very nice comfortable silence." I said, pouting.

She raised her eyebrow. "Silence?"

I smacked her at the back of her head. "Ow," she grumbled.

"Not everyone is as horny as you and Sasuke-kun. Nothing happened between us." I teased her. She only rubbed the back of her head, grumbling all the way to the dining area.

We got a table and waited for everyone else to arrive. Shikamaru and Shino were the last to come in and they finally arrived and took a seat.

"Listen up," Kakashi-sensei drawled, all serious now. "We'll be leaving here at about seven to go to the village. We'll be there all day, but we should be back by six. It's dangerous for both the village and us. We're dealing with Akatsuki here, and those assholes might be having spies all over the place." He looked over at Shikamaru.

"Remember, when we leave. We'll be going on an educational journey, but the second we leave those gates we'll all be shinobi again. Keep your chakra hidden until we reach the area appropriate to change. Even then, keep your chakra as hidden as possible. We obviously don't wanna attract any attention." Shikamaru said, lazily. How exactly did this guy become a jounin? Must have been the brains. He was simply the laziest person, shinobi or not, I'd ever met in my life.

Our food was brought and we continued discussing as we ate. "No fights unless it's extremely necessary. Naruto, don't go kyuubi unless it's a life or death situation. The same applies to you, Sasuke. Don't activate your seal unless you or your teammates' life is in danger. Clear?" Kakashi-sensei added. Then he smirked that Cheshire cat smirk again, making me almost choke on the water I was drinking.

"If you do," he added, with a hint of sadism in his voice, making everyone on the table wince, "I'll have Sakura pummel you with her chakra enforced fists."

Naruto audibly gulped his food (ramen, duh.) down. Sasuke-kun still had his stoic face on, but he very uncomfortably shifted, and his hands were shaking slightly.

Kakashi-sensei's smirk widened. He knew he got them.

How could he be so sexy even with sadistic intent?

We eventually finished our food and left for our rooms, biding each other goodnight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been kinda busy with assignments and school and stuff. Anyway, here goes. And I'm still asking for reviews, before I resort to demanding, then if ya'll don't review, I'll strike and stop writing. :-p For a while anyway.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd be Mrs Uchiha Itachi by now. **

**For the one I love 14.**

I didn't even look at Kakashi-sensei when we got into our room. I headed straight to the bathroom, changed and promptly got into bed.

I'm sure he was wondering what the hell had gotten into me. If I were him, I'd definitely be wondering.

It didn't take him long to get into bed himself. I felt his body heat on my back, then he moved closer. I felt his arm go around my waist and he pulled me against himself. My back was flush against his chest. As usual, I could feel his abs on me, meaning he was sleeping without a shirt on. Don't get me wrong, I so was _not _complaining.

He gently nuzzled his nose in my neck, and I couldn't help the small smile on my lips. I giggled a little.

"So you're still awake, huh?" he whispered softly into my skin.

"I was just drifting off, actually," I said honestly, yawning.

"Ah. Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Goodnight, Sakura."

"Goodnight, Kakashi-sensei." That was the last I remembered, before drifting off into a heavy, dreamless, happy sleep.

The next day, I woke up to a not so bright morning. The sky was grey with heavy clouds, and it was either just from raining heavily, or it had just rained heavily. Either way, things didn't look too good in this kind of situation.

I heard Kakashi-sensei's even breathing behind me. It seemed he was still asleep, but being him, I'm sure even in his sleep he could sense chakra signatures from about a mile away or something. The man was just too good a ninja. Even in our genin days, he always seemed to know what was going on in his immediate vicinity, no matter how deeply he seemed to be sleeping. Sometimes it amused me, other times it impressed me, and it even just downright pissed me off occasionally. You just couldn't be this perfect.

I tried getting up from the bed, but Kakashi-sensei's muscular arm pulled me right back. I gently yelped as I landed back in the bed with quite a bit of force. When I finally settled down, his grip around my waist tightened much more and I found that I couldn't even move. "Mine." He mumbled softly. I smiled slightly. He was quite possessive, and let's be honest, I liked my men possessive.

Wait, what was that I just thought?

_You were saying-_

Before my inner finished her sentence, (why couldn't she just sod off for a lifetime or two?!) she was rudely interrupted by Kakashi-sensei, who turned himself so that his back was on the mattress and he was facing the ceiling. Since he was holding me so tight, I ended up lying on his stomach, facing the ceiling as well. He wrapped his other arm around me as well, and literally pulled me into his body. Even with my super-human strength, I. Could. Not. Move.

He grunted a couple of times before going back to his steady breathing.

"Well," I murmured softly. "This is quite interesting."

Silence.

I sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei?" I asked gently. "I think it's time we got up."

More silence.

"Kakashi-sensei?" I asked again, still gently, though slightly louder.

"Wha-wha-whazit?" he asked groggily, opening his eyes slowly.

I sighed gently. "You can let go of me now." I said. I felt his arms loosen around my waist, and I slowly got off him. He sat up and watched me gather my clothes so that I could go into the bath and prepare myself.

"Sorry about that." He muttered, smiling sheepishly.

It took about a minute for me to understand what the hell he was talking about. I smiled.

"No biggie, Kakashi-sensei. Let's just get ready. We've got a long day ahead of us."

In about an hour or so, we were both ready and were heading downstairs to eat breakfast. Everyone was there except Shikamaru and Chouji. I smirked. I don't know why, though. It just happened. We went and got our breakfast.

"Hey guys. Where are Shikamaru and Chouji?" I asked.

Clearly, everyone (with the exception of Sasuke-kun) was in a grumpy mood. I wasn't too sure about Sasuke-kun, since if he wasn't smirking, he was brooding. Suddenly, our subjects of discussion appeared. Shikamaru looked worse than shit, and was probably in a worse mood than everyone else.

"Whatsa matter, Nara? These not your waking times?" Sasuke-kun asked, smirking like hell. This seemed to remove everyone from their dark mood.

"Shut up, Uchiha. This is just so troublesome. We aren't even going far, yet we have to get up so freaking early." He grumbled, rummaging around his pockets. He finally seemed to find what he was looking for, (his geek specs) and put them on.

Kakashi-sensei suddenly stood up. "Let's go guys. Stop slacking." He begun moving out, and we followed him in our respective disguises, the students following the teacher. We got to the gate and the guard who had bullied us the previous day was there. This time, he didn't even bother, of course none of us complained.

We briskly walked (except Ino, who cat walked. I had no idea how she managed to walk so fast in her God-knows-how-many-inch heels) until we got to an area where we could see both the village we were living in and the village we were supposed to investigate, or rather, what was left of it.

"What the hell.....?" Naruto asked, blue eyes wide with shock. We were all shocked, except Kakashi-sensei, who was slowly getting pissed. Even Sasuke-kun had let go of his usual stoic face and his eyes were almost as wide as Naruto's.

There was nothing left of the village. In fact the only reason we realised it was there before was because of the black, charred remains. There was _absolutely nothing, _just an area of black in the otherwise healthy greenery that consisted Water country.

"Oh my Kami..." Hinata breathed.

How could people be this cruel? How could one human do this to another?

"L-l-le-let's ch-change." Shikamaru stuttered, the shock getting to him.

"Listen up," Kakashi-sensei growled. "We're gonna do this in groups of two. This way it'll be faster and we'll also be able to cover a lot more ground. Ino, you're with Shino. Shikamaru, go with Sakura. Chouji and me, Sasuke and Hinata, Naruto, I'll pair you up with Kiba."

He then got out a kunai and slightly slit his thumb. He did the required seals in a blur and summoned Pakkun and about three other nin dogs.

"What d'you want now, Kaka.....Holy....what the hell happened here?"

"Pakkun, you guys are gonna team up with Akamaru and search the perimeter, see if there's anything of importance we need." Kakashi-sensei continued, totally ignoring Pakkun's question.

"Everyone, move." And he disappeared. Chouji looked momentarily confused before following him.

I sighed.

"Let's go, Shikamaru." I said, and left.

In a few minutes, we were in a secluded part of the, well, charred former village. It was so destroyed, we couldn't even tell if it was in the city centre or a residential area.

Akatsuki really fucked up this place bad. I vaguely wondered if the Daimyo was sleeping well at night.

We worked through the day, slowly, methodically going through the burned village. We dug up and looked under burned wood. This was obviously no normal fire. It had to be a fire jutsu.

But I wondered who in the Akatsuki was so proficient with fire jutsus. They had Itachi before, which was understandable, since he was from Konoha and was an Uchiha, but he was dead.

It finally got to evening. We were still searching, before I heard a loud, disturbing screech that could only be Ino. And that screech wasn't presenting good news. Without thinking twice, I immediately disappeared to where she was and the look on her face was that of utter pure terror.

If our current situation wasn't this serious, I'd have laughed at the look on her face.

But when I looked at the direction her trembling finger was pointing, I was numbed by the shock, then terror.

I knew those clouds this morning signalled a bad day.

**Cliffy. *evil laughter.* I'm terrible, ain't I? I left you all literally hanging.**

**Anyway, you know what I'm gonna ask for, so I won't even bother asking.**

**(For the sake of the slow ones, I'm talking about reviews. :-p)**

**Or else, I'm gonna leave ya'll hanging for a looooooooong time. *evil Uchiha-like smirk.***

**So do review, ne?**


	15. Chapter 15

**For the one I love 15.**

Ino was pointing on what was the charred remains of a little child, no older than two years old.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi-sensei asked before falling silent. I guess the shock had got to him too.

The poor little thing was burned to a crisp, literally. If it wasn't handled with the gentlest hands, it would just break apart into little pieces.

Now don't get me wrong. I'd really grown up, both as a woman and as a ninja. At eighteen years old _and _a jounin, I'd seen what some fully mature adults would never see in three lifetimes combined, but never in my life had I seen an act of such cruelty. I never even imagined there was a human being capable of such cruelty.

How could someone just voluntarily inflict such pain on such an innocent creature, such a child, who has no idea about the world around them. A little one that had no idea about right or wrong, shinobi or civilian? That is what made the tears well in my eyes and fall of my face.

"Who could do such a thing?" I whispered, still holding the charred remains in my hands, my shoulders shaking, the tears flowing freely from my face.

Suddenly, I was pulled into a gentle embrace, and all my eyes could register was orange.

Naruto.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. Everything's gonna be okay. We're gonna find the bastards who did this and kill them." He told me soothingly, pulling more into the embrace.

I was operating on autopilot, and when I suddenly realised I was being comforted by a friend, my arms automatically wrapped around his back and embraced him back.

How the hell did other shinobi survive and hold on to their sanity without friends like Naruto, especially if confronted by such circumstances as this?

We hugged each other for a while, before my arms loosened around his back. He reluctantly let go of me, and looked at me. Suddenly Pakkun and the rest arrived. The little pug eyed me carefully.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" he asked gently. His eyes moved down to the burnt up remains I was holding. He looked at me questioningly.

"It was a baby, Pakkun, before those dipshits turned the kid into what she's holding." Kakashi-sensei said, clearly pissed, but his voice cracking with emotion.

Akamaru trotted over from Kiba's side and came and softly nuzzled his head on my lap. He was so huge, he had to crouch to do it. I smiled softly and gently patted his head.

"Let's go. It's almost time," Kakashi-sensei said roughly.

I got up and we all quietly started walking back to the changing area to change back into our civilian clothes. I noticed throughout that Sasuke-kun was constantly walking by my side, glancing at me through the corner of his eye. I immediately realised this was his way of making sure that I was okay and to confirm to himself that what I had seen had not affected me too badly.

They were simply amazing, my team. Naruto, embracing me when I needed it and Sasuke-kun, making sure I was completely okay. I loved the way they really looked out for me.

After what seemed like ages, we finally got to the gate and headed straight for the inn. I was in need for a nice, long soak in the tub and that is just what I was aiming for.

I was still soaking my troubles and sadness away, when I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Hey." It was Kakashi-sensei. "You coming for dinner?"

"I'll be right there. Gimme a few." I replied, getting out of the tub and reaching for my towel on the covered toilet seat.

I wiped myself, dressed up and got out. Kakashi-sensei was lying on the bed reading Icha Icha Paradise or Violence or whichever one it was (the one with the red cover). It was pretty obvious he was waiting for me.

He looked up at me, his eyes hard and cold. He was obviously still mad at what we saw earlier, that much I could realise, because he was looking at me with the eyes of a pure, cold blooded killer.

Now I understood why he was considered one of the best ANBU captains of his generation, and why Yondaime literally begged for him to stay on when he decided to quit.

That look could paralyse even the coldest and hardest of hearts. I gulped and involuntarily shuddered. In all my shinobi years I had _never, ever_ felt this terrified of a colleague.

He seemed to realise what was going on and his eyes immediately softened. He moved towards me in a gentle manner, looking extremely remorseful.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked gently.

I nodded slightly. "The look you had in your eye kinda scared me." I told him.

His eye crinkled as his mask moved slightly upward. The patented Kakashi-sensei smile. "I'm sorry. My thoughts were kinda.....far off."

"I could tell."

"Let's go, before those guys start getting inappropriate thoughts."

We got to the dining hall finding everyone already seated and waiting for us.

"You okay, Sakura?" Shino asked me in his usual deadpan, monotone voice. I smiled and nodded.

"She's a toughie. Of course she's okay." Kiba said, looking at me encouragingly.

These guys were just the best.

Dinner consisted of light conversation, as we tried to forget about the very disturbing site engraved in our minds, but it was hard to get an absolutely charred former village out of your head with the remains of what used to be a human being burnt to a literal, unidentifiable crisp by some random fire jutsu.

Finally dinner was over and everyone retreated to their rooms. Kakashi-sensei headed straight to the shower. He'd probably take about twenty minutes or so in there. The man really loved his showers. Either that, he was just exceptionally clean. I took advantage of his absence to change into my pyjamas (it was quite embarrassing to have to strip in front of the (smirking) man who fulfilled every one of your nasty fantasies as your face turned about fifty shades of red) and got a medic scroll from my bag, sat smack in the middle of the bed making myself comfortable and begun reading.

A long time seemed to pass before the door to the shower finally opened. I looked up and I swear what happened next was sheer reflex.

My jaw hung open, very open, my eyes the size of side plates (they rivalled Naruto's) and I very, _very _blatantly ogled, something I never considered myself very good at doing. Blatantly ogling without looking like a total idiot was more of Ino's forte.

Anyway, back to the situation at hand. I was blatantly ogling. A little too blatantly for my liking, but my brain was promptly turned into a messy, dissolved substance at the base of my skull to register what was currently happening.

I mentioned earlier that Kakashi-sensei was a sex god, right? Well, that was a freaking _lie. _He was not a sex god, oh no, he was the KING of sex gods, the EMPOROR of sex gods, the _SEX GOD _of sex gods. I swear Adonis needed to get tips from him. He was just so unbelievably sexy, there were no words that could describe this level of sex appeal. Even legendary wasn't enough.

He was standing, no, not standing, leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom. His hair being wet, hung loosely all over his head, in its usual messy, unruly disarray. His eyes, as usual, were half-lidded, devoid of any emotion and his (_utterly, gorgeous, kissable, _my inner said) lips were curved into that extremely lazy, extremely sensual Cheshire cat smirk of his. His lean, muscular arms were crossed on his toned, muscular chest and I couldn't help but notice the very pronounced curve of his biceps. There was a trail of water travelling down his torso, no doubt from his still wet hair, and I followed it with my eyes as it travelled down his chest, his stomach (_correction outer: those deliciously muscled abs_ my inner incoherently gurgled), down his muscular waist, lower still to his narrow hips and disappeared down his long shorts.

Wait, what in the world was he wearing?!

His pants were way longer than regular shorts, but they stopped only slightly above his ankles so they couldn't really be classified as pants, coz they were shorter that regular pants normally were. They also couldn't be called capris, since capris were more for women and they are also designed to be more feminine, and there was absolutely _NOTHING _feminine about Kakashi-sensei. So I'm kind of confused about what to call them, since-

_Can't you just shut the fuck up. You're busy blubbering about- hey, I don't even know whatever you're blubbering about. You're just going on and on about what he's wearing and- wait, what the hell _is _he wearing? I mean, is he intending to go to bed like that? I mean, it'll be kinda hard to get them off, unless he intends to get them off himself in bed, coz I honestly don't think I'll have the energy to-_

**Now YOU'RE blubbering.**

_Shit._

**I know.**

"You know, Sakura, it's rude to stare." The lazy baritone drawl brought me out of my inner......erm......blubberings.

I blinked.

Twice.

My eyesight became clearer and I realised that I was still ogling.

"Aaaaaaah!" I squealed like a mouse and clumsily turned around so that I could face the wall and headboard of the bed. The heat radiating from my face could _boil _a drum of water.

I looked to the scroll on my lap and tried to read, but nothing registered in my mind. Nothing could register in my mind as long as said mind had the constant realisation that the sexiest sex god was behind me.

I felt the bed behind me dip low, and before I could even finish gasping, a strong arm was wrapped around my waist. I smelt the distinctive masculine scent of sandalwood behind me.

I gulped.

Oh. Holy. Fucking. Shit.

"Now, Sakura," he breathed into my neck, sitting behind me, wrapping his other arm around my waist and pulling me so close to him that my back was flush against his chest and I was sitting on his lap. Considering that all I wore to bed was a thin tank top and tiny little bike shorts, I was very, _very _aware of just how muscular he was. "I think it's time I staked my claim on you and showed you what I meant the first time I told you you were mine."

My inner did what she did best in such situations, promptly turned into goo. I gulped, and he smirked, wider still, in my neck. Suddenly, he turned me around and crashed his lips onto mine.

Yep, technically, I was a goner.

**Phew. *wiping sweat off my brow.* This has got to be the longest chapter I've written so far. It's also the best, so far.**

**Anyway, the lemon's gonna be in the next chapter, so sit tight and wait for it, aiight?**

**Is there anything else? I hope not. I hope this makes sense, though. I tend to digress from the main point when I write too much.**

**Till next time, ja na. :-D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ne, ne, mina, I really am cruel and evil, huh? Leaving ya'll hanging on tips of toothpicks...*evil laughter*. I just love it when my cliffys work. Best blackmail ever for readers, because whether they like it or not, they WILL review. *smirk*.**

**Okay, now I'm sounding like Sasuke.**

**Aaaaaaaanyway, moving on swiftly, lemon's finally here, and I'm gonna do it in third person, coz I think it's kinda weird when lemons are done in first person. But, fear not, once its finished Sakura will be talking to you again, aiight?**

**Story time now.....BUT first:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, what Sakura and Kakashi are about to do in this chapter, I'd be doing with Uchiha Itachi every. Single. Week.**

**For the one I love 16.**

If Sakura's brain was a puddle of mush at the base of her brain when she saw Kakashi lean on the door of the shower, it was practically non-existent now. The only thing she was conscious of at that particular point (much to Inner Sakura's perverted joy) was the fact that he was kissing her. Hard. And she also realised (or rather, her inner pointed it out to her,) was that that kiss wasn't the end of it. Hatake Kakashi was going all out with her. Or was it all in? Whatever.

Kakashi, on the other hand had been waiting for this opportunity for...he had no idea how long. But judging by how his cock was twitching in his...erm....shorts, or whatever the hell they were, it was a long time. He wanted her. He couldn't even lie to himself. He fucking wanted her. And what he wanted, he got. After all, he was the legendary, now kage-level, Copy-nin.

He kissed her, slowly, gently, making her get accustomed to it. This time he wanted to teach her the dynamics of sex. He wanted to teach her the highest point of physical pleasure, and judging by the way she was reacting, he was getting more turned on by the second.

He passed his tongue over her lower lip, slowly. He felt her tremble in his arms.

Yep, definitely a virgin. He was going to be her first. He smirked. He couldn't deny his selfishness. He _wanted _to be her first- and her _only._

He had guaranteed the first. He was going to take it upon himself to guarantee the second. She was _his _and only _HIS. _No man was _allowed _to even _think _of _attempting_ to do what he was going to do to her. Tonight was her night. Well, technically, it was their night, but this was _her _first time, and he wanted to make it special for her.

She slowly and shyly opened her mouth for him. He decided to take it slow. Just for her. He got his lower lip on her mouth and sucked on it. Slowly seductively, he took his time.

Suddenly she brought herself to him. She moved at her own accord. Even she wasn't aware of what was happening. Her body was acting on its own, kind of like reflex. She had to admit, she had no problem with that at all. She had no idea what the hell she was doing, so she let her body lead her. She was a medic, and basic knowledge of all medics is that the body never lies. Her body wanted this, who was she to deny it?

Kakashi slipped his velvety tongue into her mouth. He passed it all over her mouth first. The left, right, above, below, then he finally met with hers. He rolled his tongue around hers for a while, before coaxing it out into his mouth. Suddenly, he captured it, and begun sucking on it.

Then she groaned, long and loud, just the reaction he wanted. He had never been prouder of himself.

Only problem was, said reaction sent ridiculous amounts of lust straight to his groin.

Shit. He really needed to cut down on _Icha Icha._

He broke the kiss, and heard her whine in disappointment. He inwardly chuckled. As experienced a kisser he was, he could go on quite a bit longer without having to breathe from his mouth. But it was her first time, and she couldn't. She needed to breathe. She seemed to realise this when she suddenly begun panting, her breathes coming out ragged. Her face was flushed, and she was sure her lips were about two times their normal size now.

She slowly looked up at him, and despite the sexy smirk he had on his face she could not believe what she was seeing.

He looked so perfectly (_sexily, _inner added) normal. He had literally kissed all the freaking oxygen out of her lungs, her flushed face and rugged breathing were clear evidence of this, and he was barely even out of the slightest of breath. In fact he was smirking down at her, no doubt extremely proud of himself for making feel and look like she currently did.

Experience was a bitch, and with this thought firmly in mind, she promptly pouted.

Kakashi couldn't help it. He laughed. He laughed so hard he began tearing, and Sakura went from pouting to sulking.

He finally wiped his tears from his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her again and leaned his forehead down on hers. (It was still wide, he noted with a smirk.)

"Come here, love. We haven't even begun." He said, his voice husky more from arousal than anything else. She blushed crimson at his words, and scooted closer to him, placing her tiny hands on his chest.

He dipped his head on her neck and begun putting hot, open mouthed kisses there. He moved slowly, from the bottom of her lip, over to her cheek, right across her jaw line, and down her neck. She tilted her head to give him more access, and he did not hesitate to kiss as much as what was displayed to him. In his wake he left a trail of saliva, which he followed with his long finger.

She, on the other hand, was moving her hands up and down his chest. She was totally grateful for his forethought of not putting on a shirt, coz she was sure that by now she'd have ripped it to shreds. She felt him shudder when her thumb slightly brushed his nipple and she smirked. She moved her hands lower, over his muscled chest and toned abs. she felt the muscles flex and ripple under her hands, and that action alone led her to feel a small yet tight coil slightly loosening down at the pit of her stomach. She moved her hands lover still, until they were at the junction of where his cock was attached to the rest of his body. His breathe hitched, and he stopped his ministrations on her neck.

She moved one finger over his cock, and she could feel just how hard, and big he was. Apparently the average length of an erect man is about seven inches. She gasped when she remembered that particular bit of information. Kakashi was definitely more than seven. He must have been ten of something. Kami he was huge.

When her finger finally reached his tip, he let out a strangled groan. She smiled warmly. She was happy she was able to pleasure him as well.

Kakashi was in heaven. He honestly couldn't believe how just a finger across his cock would give him such immense pleasure. In all his sexual experiences with kunoichi, civilians and prostitutes, he had never felt such immense pleasure with just a touch. And to make it better (or was it worse? Who cared) she was touching him through his short-pants. He was yet to remove those and his boxers.

Well, two could play at that game. He got his mouth off her neck and before she could react, got her top off her in record speed. Simultaneously, he lay her on the bed, and shamelessly stared.

She was absolutely gorgeous. Her breasts weren't too big, and neither were they small. They were perfect. Her skin was smooth and luscious, absolutely gorgeous. She was just like the loveliest angel from heaven, dropped down just for him.

Sakura looked up and saw how blatantly Kakashi stared at her. She tried using her arms to shield herself, but he took them and gently pulled them apart. When she saw the look in his eyes, there was nothing but absolute gentle tenderness. All inhibitions flew out the window, and she knew she would trust him. She put her hands to her side, but again her face turned about fifty shades of red. Again.

Again he looked at her, before bending down and kissing her skin. He moved from her jugular at the junction of her neck and her shoulder (which he came to realise was her soft spot), and sucked there for a while, across her shoulder, down her collarbone, and lower still till he got to the valley of her breasts, her moans following his every kiss. She was clearly enjoying herself.

He stopped right in the middle and lay his head there. He watched himself flick his thumb over her left nipple, and saw it go hard as she let out a half-sigh half moan of pleasure. He removed his head from the valley of her breasts and moved in on her breast. He moved his tongue around her nipple and he felt it go even harder.

Sakura had never felt such a sensation in her life. "Kakashi-sensei," she managed to breathe. "Please...."

He would have been content with teasing her, and a little dirty talk as well, but there would be much more time for that later. He opened his mouth and took her nipple.

"Oh God...Kami..oh...." Sakura just couldn't stop. She had never, _ever _felt such levels of pleasure in her life. I mean, her wet dreams and her inner's constantly perverted mind told her it would be sensational, but she honestly wasn't expecting it to reach these levels.

Kakashi, being the pervert he is, was no doubt thoroughly enjoying himself. He loved the way he nipple was so hard in his mouth. He loved the way it was so hot, literally radiating heat. He loved her moans and her responses to him. He loved the way her back arched when he flicked his tongue over and around, before sucking on it. He moved his other hand up and started gently massaging her other breast. He did it slowly, with a kind of skill only evident from someone like him. He moved on to the other nipple, and began the process again.

When he was done, he moved up again and gently kissed her. He slowly removed her shorts and panties in one swift but gentle motion. Then he took he small hands and guided her into removing his pants/shorts and boxers. Both of them were totally naked.

Kakashi took this opportunity to take in her whole form. He slowly moved his eyes down her lovely little body, and engraved every part of her in his brain.

She was beautiful.

"You're phenomenal." He whispered, causing her to blush again.

Sakura, on the other hand was one hundred percent sure she had died and gone to heaven. She knew Kakashi was a sight to behold, with or without clothes on, but she knew she was never ready for the sight of him when he was naked.

He was amazingly gorgeous. And to think that he was all hers....

"You're gorgeous." She whispered back, speaking words and not moans for the first time that night. He smiled down at her.

He leaned down, and ever so gently opened up her legs. She already wet, just he was hard, and they knew that they were both ready for each other.

Kakashi lowered his head until his face was buried between her neck and shoulder.

"Sakura," he murmured, "You're still untouched, my pure little cherry blossom. Will you please allow me to change that for you?" he asked gently.

This was another reason why she fell in love with him, ever the chivalrous gentleman. A perverted one, but a chivalrous gentleman all the same.

"I'd be more than honoured." She replied, just as gently.

He positioned himself between her legs and looked at her again with gentleness.

"It's gonna hurt for a while, but please bear with me. The pain is inevitable, but I'll do my best to try and make it last as short as possible, then I'll make it up to you after, okay?" he asked gently, stroking her cheek with the back of his finger. She gently took a hold of his hand and leaned into it, before nodding slowly. She knew it was going to be painful, but if it was Kakashi, she was ready.

He leaned over her again, putting his weight on his arms. He sighed shakily. He loved Sakura with every single fibre of his being, and he did not want to _ever _put her even in the slightest bit of pain, but this, right here, was inevitable.

Slowly, he pushed his cock into her core, expanding her, making sure she at least adjusts to his width a little before moving forward. He hissed with pleasure. She was so tight. Her walls stuck onto his cock and he loved the sensation. It had been so long since he'd had a virgin, and even then, he didn't remember it being this good. His whole tip was inside her, and he moved in a little more, before he felt the barrier. He sighed again.

"I'm so sorry, love." He whispered, looking at her, before putting a little more force in his hips and pushed forward, breaking past her barrier and expanding her from within. He heard a slight whimper, and saw the tears running down her cheeks.

"It hurts." She wailed quietly.

"I know, love. I know. I'm sorry. First times always do. Tell me when it stops." He said soothingly into her ears.

"It never hurts for you men. Not bloody fair." She went on whining.

He smiled at that. She'd never change.

"On the contrary, it hurts more for us coz it kills us when we know we have to put you through such pain." She moved up into him and he knew she understood.

"It's over now." She whispered.

He started slowly, moving into her only until his cock was submerged halfway, then slowly moved out. He wanted her to get used him inside her, and his size first. Slowly and steadily he moved within her, creating a rhythm. When he finally saw her make a face of sheer bliss, he knew exactly what it was she wanted, but he waited.

He knew he had excellent self-control and patience, but never in his life were they put to the ultimate test until this very moment, but he still waited.

"Se-sensei?"

"Mmmmmmh?"

"What happens when you go faster?" he face was ten times redder than Hinata's ever would be.

He smirked. "I make it up to you."

He suddenly started moving faster, and in the process deeper into her, her sighed turned into moans then to screams of pure pleasure. They'd definitely get mischievous looks and smirks from the rest of the team, but he didn't give a fuck about that now. He himself was holding back his moans. Of all the number of times he had ever had sex in his life, he had never felt this much pleasure. _Never._

Sakura felt that coil in the pit of her stomach get loose as it was uncoiling. She immediately began to realise that she was on the brink of her orgasm. By now she had caught up to Kakashi's rhythm of pumping into her, and she moved her hips up to catch up with him as he moved his down, and it was amazing.

"Kakashi-sensei..I...I think...-"

"Hold up, Sakura. Just a bit more. I want you to come with me. I want us to have a joint orgasm. Just a little more." He said through gritted teeth, as he bit back the urge to yell in utter, pure pleasure.

"Kakashi-sensei....can't....hold....back...."

She felt the coil totally unloosen, and absolute total pleasure took over her whole body. She felt her fluids run down Kakashi's cock, as her muscles clamped down on him, asking, no, _demanding_ for his seed, _NOW._

Kakashi was sure that by the time he finished making love to Sakura, he'd have lost about an inch of enamel on his teeth. He was gritting them so hard because of the pleasure threatening to unleash hell on his body. It only got worse, when he felt her come, when he felt her fluids run down his cock, and he felt her walls clamp down on him stronger than a vice.

It seemed her super-human strength had manifested itself in other muscles other than her hands and legs.

At this point, even someone with his kind of self control just couldn't hold back. "Fuck," he ground out, before he shuddered, and released his seed into the very depths of her womb.

He collapsed on her, his sweaty body falling on her sweaty body, panting like he'd just sprinted 100 metres in 10 seconds. He pulled out of her gently, before promptly collapsing by her side. He pulled her close to him, and covered them with the covers of the bed.

He had absolutely no doubt, that that was the best sex he'd ever had in his life. And to think it was a virgin he'd just slept with.

"Kakashi-sensei, that was phenomenal." She whispered. "I'm exhausted, though."

"You should be." He replied. "Go to sleep. We've still got a long few weeks ahead of us."

They cuddled into each other, comfortable, closed their eyes and slept.

**Phew. There we go. That was FREAKING LONG!!! Jeez....the things you people do to me.**

**I'm off to bed now. This chapter has finished me.**


	17. Chapter 17

**See guys? I told you, if you're nice and you review, I'll stop *ahemreduceahem* the cliffys. Nobody like cliffys, ne? So you know what to do, right? Awesome. *big goofy Naruto-like grin*.**

**For the one I love 17.**

"Sakura? Time to wake up, love." I heard the rather deep voice. I was also being slightly shaken.

I opened up my eyes and the cruel, cruel sunshine shone right into them. I groaned and heavily dumped my head into the pillow again. I was definitely no mood of waking up. Mornings were never really the best part of my day.

But I really didn't have a choice, did I?

Curse my way of life.

I pushed the covers off my (naked) body, realised I had absolutely _no_ clothes on, promptly turned the colour of my hair before pulling the covers above my head again.

"Why you hiding, Sakura? I've already seen everything you have to offer. Or have you forgotten how I made you mine last night?" Kakashi-sensei said slowly. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

He really needed to stop reading that porn of his, even if he was trying to keep Jiraiya-sama's memory alive.

"Go away, Kakashi-sensei," I replied, embarrassed beyond normal embarrassment. I heard him chuckle slightly.

"Just get into the bath. I promise I won't stare." He drawled.

A huge amount of lust shot straight right through my body in between my legs. His voice was so, extremely sexy.

I think my inner's perverseness was getting to me.

I finally got out of bed, somehow keeping a straight face, got my clothes and went into the bath. I could feel the soreness between my legs as I walked, or rather, slightly wobbled.

"Having trouble walking?" he chuckled.

I shot him a glare, but couldn't help but smile when I saw the look on his face. It was quite affectionate. "It's your fault." I said, pouting slightly.

"Heal yourself. Reduce the soreness between your legs and you'll be fine" he told me as I entered the bath. I went into the bath and spread my legs apart and gathered green chakra in my hand. I could literally feel the soothing sensation as I went on. It was amazing. When I was done, I stood up and begun having my shower. I was in a relatively good mood. Sex really did release endorphins in the system. When Shishou told me that I thought she was just making it up. It seems she knew exactly what she was talking about, more so from experience.

I smiled as I walked out of the shower feeling refreshed and ready for the day's mission. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I was looking very, very bright. I was almost glowing. Almost.

I grinned widely at my reflection. It was gonna be a good day, no shit.

I walked out of the bathroom as if I owned the world. Kakashi-sensei looked at me and raised a perfectly, gorgeous, silver eyebrow. "Let's go!" I yelled enthusiastically, pumping my fist in the air the way Naruto would when he was about to go indulge in ridiculous quantities of ramen. I was shocked they weren't growing right out of his system or something.

"You need to stop hanging out with Naruto too much." Kakashi-sensei muttered behind me. I turned around and good naturedly stuck out my tongue at him.

I skipped my way to the dining area and happily plopped on an empty chair. Smiling brighter than the sun outside, I asked everyone how their night was.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. I looked at him, raising my own eyebrow. "Why you looking at me like that?"I asked him slightly suspicious. Sasuke-kun was also looking right at me (read: boring his eyes right through my skull) but maintained that nonchalant look on his face.

I narrowed my eyes at them suspiciously. "What?" I asked, nearly snarling. Shinobi geniuses of Konoha were _never _to be trusted.

They then locked gazes with Kakashi-sensei, who looked as emotionless as usual, but I noticed the quick intense gaze he gave both Shikamaru and Sasuke-kun before it disappeared again. My eyes narrowed even more.

Slowly, sly, mischievous smirks appeared on both geniuses' faces, and it immediately hit me what they were thinking.

They _knew _what happened last night. They _knew _Kakashi-sensei and I had sex last night.

See?! I _told _you shinobi geniuses of Konoha were _never _to be trusted. They figured out things too fast, particularly if those things were NONE OF THEIR FREAKING BUSINESSES.

Damn nosy boys.

I mustered the most murderous glare I could and aimed it at both of them. I'm sure Sasuke-kun was proud.

"So, Sakura," Sasuke-kun started conversation, a very, _very _malicious glint in his eye, "how was your night?"

I snorted. "It was _exquisite, _Sasuke-kun. How was yours? I'm sure it wasn't as _phenomenal _as mine, ne?" I replied a bit too sweetly.

Shikamaru nearly choked on his coffee, Sasuke-kun arched a perfect dark eyebrow and Kakashi-sensei smirked.

I smiled smugly. Gotcha.

Suddenly everybody started paying attention. Ino looked at all of us. Then she saw the smug look on my face.

"Oi, billboard brow, you're looking a bit _brighter _than normal this morning. In fact, you almost look as if you're....what word to use......?"

I sipped some of my coffee and looked at her. "_Glowing _perhaps is the word you have in mind Ino-pig?" I asked almost carelessly.

"Yeah, glow- hey, how the hell did you realise that?" she asked suddenly. At that particular moment she saw the smug smile on my face and the (sexy) smirk on Kakashi-sensei's.

Baby blue eyes went wide when it suddenly dawned on her.

She really could be an idiot. All these years of being my best friend and the intelligence hadn't rubbed off? Pity, really.

Or maybe Naruto's idiotic tendencies were seeping into her.

"YOU GOT LAID LAST NIGHT?!" she shrieked, causing everyone on the table (thank Kami-sama we were the only ones there at that time) to cover their ears with their hands. I slowly removed my hands and rolled my eyes, then snorted again.

"No shit, Sherlock. You just didn't have to shout it for half of Water country to hear." I said, going back to sipping my coffee.

It was quite delicious, by the way.

Kakashi-sensei, who no doubt was absolutely amused by our antics suddenly stood up. "We should be leaving now." He said walking out.

Ino looked at him like he'd grown some mutated head or something. "Kakashi-sensei, you just had sex with forehead-girl here last night and you're intending to just go on with your life?!" she shrieked again.

Kakashi-sensei rolled his eye. "Stop being melodramatic, Ino. There a problem of having sex with the woman you love?" he asked shrugging.

"You're acting like you've never had sex before. Jeez." I muttered, as I stood to walk next to Kakashi-sensei.

Ino's mouth was now opening and closing like a fish. "Wo-wo-woma-woman you lo-lo-love?" she stuttered in pure, total, complete shock.

Kakashi-sensei sighed. "Sasuke, carry your girlfriend over to the site. We need to go on with our...tour."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. Chouji, Shino and Kiba agreed. Akamaru barked his agreement as well. Naruto and Hinata were too busy making out to even listen to what was going on. Sasuke-kun just pulled Ino by her wrist and dragged her behind him.

"Oi, you two love birds, stop making out and let's go." I shouted at Naruto and Hinata's direction, who stopped their very passionate lip-lock and followed behind all of us, faces very red.

Quite the lot, we had for a team of shinobi.


	18. Chapter 18

**For the one I love 18.**

And so generally life went on during our mission. For six weeks and three days we searched in the charred remains of the village in Water country, yet we found nothing. Those black-coated freaks made sure to clear everything of benefit before they annihilated the place to a crisp.

No wonder Kakashi-sensei hated them so much.

My sex life was, as expected, out of this world. Kakashi-sensei's love making skills were excellent. There were days when I could barely walk straight because of being shagged all over the room. We'd done it on the bed, under said bed, by the tv, on the wardrobe, in said wardrobe, in the shower, in the bathtub, on the balcony, on the roof, by the coffee table, on the door, on every part of every wall, we'd even used chakra to balance ourselves on the ceiling. I never thought that was even possible.

It reached a point where Shikamaru threatened to use his shadow binding jutsus to bind us on the bed because, well, we were a bit.....noisy, or rather, in his words, you guessed it, troublesome.

Ino even started whining to Sasuke-kun how their sex life wasn't anywhere near as good as hours, much to our amusement. A slight flash of red in his eyes gave her the cue to shut up, though, I must admit, they also had their nights. Ino's screams of intense pleasure could be heard from Konoha. Even I wasn't that loud.

But the most intense evenings were those experienced by Hinata. The poor girl could barely keep her eyes open, nor move any part of her body below the waist after a night of sex with Naruto. Whenever we'd ask her how or why, she'd just utter the word Kyubi, before falling into such a deep sleep that even Naruto's panicked, entertaining yells were hardly able to wake her up.

I personally handed it to her. Having to handle sex with Naruto, with that ridiculous stamina of his because of the Kyuubi's chakra. I gave her credit. She was strong.

On our final day, we retreated back to the inn early. Kakashi-sensei and Shikamaru decided that we would leave at night. Travelling would be easier that way.

We also knew that shinobi of Iwagakure were patrolling around, after the whole Akatsuki saga thing going on. We decided not to get into confrontation with them, because according to Pakkun, they had strict instructions from their kage not to spare anyone or anything that 'invaded their land' (Stupid idiots. It's not like they ruled the whole of Earth country or something).

Shinobi of Kiri were also hovering around, and they'd be another nuisance to deal with. After all, Kiri and Konoha never really got along. Iwa never got along with anyone, so either way we'd end up fighting.

"Well, fuck," Shikamaru just couldn't stop grumbling as we prepared for our departure. "This just gets more troublesome every day. How the hell are we supposed to get back home when villages we aren't on good terms with are hovering around all over the place?" he asked nobody in particular.

Now, Shikamaru was a very good friend of mine, but I highly suspected he had a severe case of teenage hormonal problems.

Perhaps testosterone was disturbing him?

Or maybe he just needed to get laid.

Shit, now I was thinking like Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, Naruto and Ino, i.e. a perv.

"He really needs to get laid." Kakashi-sensei whispered to Sasuke-kun and Naruto, who both vigorously nodded their heads in agreement.

Ino and I exchanged smirks and looked at Hinata, who smirked back with a slight tint of red on her face.

Neji had really rubbed of all the wrong habits on her.

That evening we went down to the dining area (still in our disguises) for dinner. Our genius team leaders already had a plan formulated. Pakkun was lying at Kakashi-sensei's feet, every inch the very innocent little pug. He had come with some not very good news.

"Listen," Kakashi-sensei-said, all serious. "There's shinobi all over the place, and just as I expected, fighting is inevitable."

The mood suddenly darkened around the table. He continued. "Then again, we don't need to fight both Iwa or Kiri. We can only just fight one. Pakkun got me some very important info, and Shikamaru has deduced a range of possibilities. We must stall for time, we have no choice."

Shikamaru cleared his throat and begun in his lazy drawl. "All we have to do is keep it on the down low until we get to the border of Fire and Water countries. The reason that there are Iwa nin jumping up and down like fleas is that this village is very near Earth country, about three kilometres to be exact, which technically means we're in no man's land."

That explained the predominant, almost complete civilian occupation of this village.

Naruto frowned, seemingly thinking very hard.

"Ne, ne, Shikamaru, I don't understand. No man's land?" he looked down again, very deep in thought.

I sighed. "Listen up, Naruto. International shinobi law states that no man's land is the last three kilometres of the edges of every shinobi country. In our case, we are three kilometres into the edge of Water Country, which combines with the three kilometres within the edge of Earth country. Those six kilometres together are no man's land, that is no country has particular control over it. They kind of rule it jointly. That's why there's almost no shinobi here, and Pakkun could spot shinobi from both Iwa and Kiri patrolling. D'you understand?"

He looked at me and slowly nodded. Sasuke-kun rolled his eyes.

"Dobe." He said softly.

"Temee!!" Naruto yelled, and stuck out his tongue at him.

It was extremely apparent these two would never grow up. It was a shock how they were even jounin, ANBU-to-be.

"Moving on swiftly," Kakashi-sensei continued, getting back our attention, "That is obviously easier said than done, considering _some _jounin," he looked pointedly at Naruto, "find it extremely difficult to control their chakra."

I giggled slightly.

"So, Naruto, you start hiding your chakra now, so that by the time we'll be leaving, which, by the way, is nine this evening, you'll hopefully have hidden a large chunk of it. This situation is extremely dangerous, so we can't afford to break up in groups as I'd have wanted. Travelling in a large bunch increases our risk of being identified, but it means if we're forced to fight, we can end it quicker."

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and I tried coming up with a plan, but there were just too many scenarios to consider, so we decided that the best thing to do is to make sure Naruto just shuts up, and we'll be good, until we get to the border anyway." Shikamaru went on, sounding bored to hell.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Ino soon joined in, and Shino and Kiba offered their smirks.

Naruto, on the other hand, was promptly sulking and being comforted (in vain) by an extremely amused Hinata.

"Mouuuu, why is it always me that's picked on?" he whined. "I'm not all that loud."

"Don't worry, Naruto. We still love you anyway." Ino said between laughs.

"Okay, seriously, let's move. It's almost nine. We have about forty five minutes. Let's go to the usual place we always went to change, then we'll move from there."

With that everyone dispersed. We casually walked to the rendezvous point, changed into our shinobi gear and waited.

"This is extremely annoying." Sasuke-kun muttered, irritated, showing his trademark impatience.

"Shut up, temee and just wait. None of us is happy with what's going on but we don't have a choice. Save your whining for Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto retorted.

All our heads turned to where the pair was crouching. For once Naruto had uttered complete sense and Sasuke-kun had no comeback for him.

I smirked. This was going to be quite an interesting trip back home.


	19. Chapter 19

***pouting* nanda nanda??? Why aren't you guys reviewing?! Huh?! What have I done to you?! This isn't fair. *sulking and brooding* hmph.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Itachi and I would already have begun the process of producing little, bratty Uchiha heirs. **

**For the one I love 19.**

A huge fireball was headed in my direction. I jumped out of its way at the last second, watching the three Kiri shinobi and the lone kunoichi become devoured by it and promptly burnt to a crisp.

Jeez.

I knew it was going to be an interesting trip back home, but I honestly hadn't anticipated this much drama.

"You okay?" Kakashi-sensei was beside me in a split second, sounding harsh and hoarse. He'd been doing a lot of yelling the past couple of hours. We all had.

I looked up at him. His forehead protector was knocked off, and so was his jounin jacket. The shirt he wore under his jacket was a muscle shirt, and it clung to his body. The sweat on it made the muscles of his torso more pronounced than was allowed by etiquette. I inwardly gulped, as a strong bout of lust shot right through my body straight to between my legs.

_Oh, we need more sex when we get back home, _my inner said in a sultry voice.

I really had become a bit too perverted. Either my inner was rubbing off on me, or Shikamaru was right, I _was _having too much sex.

Though Shikamaru _really _needed to get laid, so I should say he was slightly jealous.

The only logical explanation that was left was that I had gotten waaaaaay more perverted than I personally accepted, courtesy of my inner rubbing off on me. This was not good.

I looked back at Kakashi-sensei. His hair was in its usual messy disarray, but it was dirty, grimy and sweaty. His breathe had an uncharacteristic warmth to it.

Even in a battle-weary mess the man was still exuding immense amounts of sex-appeal.

AND he's the one who did the katon jutsu.

"Fine." I replied hoarsely. I looked up, just to see Sasuke-kun slice up some guy he caught in a genjutsu, and Kiba and Akamaru simultaneously ripping a hand off some chic, _literally. _She was in so much pain, she couldn't even scream. She must have really pissed him off. Kiba rarely, if ever, attacked women.

For obvious reasons.

"Think you can finish this? The guys are really tired, and the border is about a mile away. If we can get right into Fire Country, these idiots can't do shit to us." We both heard an excruciating scream, and when we turned to the direction of the scream, we saw some guy literally get suffocated and stung by Shino's bugs.

Ouch. That definitely hurt. I felt sorry for the guy. He died an excruciatingly painful death, albeit a short one.

I stood up, and gathered the last of my chakra into my dirty fists. Thank God the ground was dry. I jumped up high, as my fist glowed blue.

"SHANNARO!!!!" I yelled, and just as my fist hit the ground, it cracked and broke apart cleanly. I realised all my teammates jumped into the air at the last second, as our enemy was disoriented and swallowed by the earth.

I had finished my last reserves of chakra, and just as I was falling into a world of darkness, I was caught in a pair of strong arms.

I woke up in a bed, surrounded by white walls a strong scent of disinfectant. "Wha...." I started, rubbing my head.

"Are you all right, Sakura?" I looked and saw Shishou, worry clouding her amber eyes. I smiled.

"I'm fine." I replied, looking around. "Where's everyone?" I asked, slightly worried.

"They're asleep. Even the Uchiha brat almost sharingan-ed to death the ANBU I sent to tell them I needed his report, and we all know how he's an early riser. And I sent for him at 11 am. Said brat over-used his curse seal and was half dead when you all walked through the gates. Naruto and Kakashi were literally surviving on kyuubi chakra and sheer will-power respectively, and they blacked out at the doorstep to my office, more from exhaustion than anything else. You must have really had it tough."

I looked up at her, a tired smile on my face. "Actually, the mission itself was okay, it was the return journey that made us come back like this." I said, as I remembered the hell we were subjected to when we came back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were still crouching in the bushes, very uncomfortable and very cranky. Kiba and Akamaru sniffed the air slightly, and slightly nodded. We soundlessly got up, and moved up to the branches, soundlessly moving to the trees.

It was fucking raining.

And I'm not talking about a small drizzle or shower; I'm talking about a fucking storm.

Nobody could move near Sasuke-kun's right arm. You could actually _see_ the lightning moving through it.

Kakashi-sensei, on the other hand was literally _leaking _lightning. Because his chakra nature is lightning, he is able to almost _feel _lightning during storms. The real lightning connected with his chakra, making him able to get in sync with it.

In this state, he was literally invincible, since even if he exhausted his chakra reserves, he could still use natural lightning for his raikiri or lightning clones.

No wonder the man was a kage. I'd never, ever seen him like this before, and I'd gone for numerous missions with him in Lightning country, where there was lightning _even _on bright sunny days.

Quite infuriating if you ask me. I mean, lightning on a sunny day?! Seriously.....

"Kakashi-sensei, just explain to me how you got so powerful to the extent of being able to drip lightning from your system again?" I asked, about a metre away from him.

We couldn't even move near the man. There was a high chance we'd get electrocuted.

He looked at me and his eye crinkled. "Training." He replied.

Suddenly, Akamaru began growling.

Enemy nins. They were so many, about twenty or so.

"Well, well, well...what have we here?" a sultry sounding female asked, eyeing Kakashi-sensei with lust in her eyes that would make Anko extremely proud.

The chakra was moving to my arms and feet at amazing speeds. My face, though, was blank. My eyes were cold, emotionless. The shinobi part of me had come out. Even my inner wasn't messing around.

"It's the copy nin and a couple of guys." Came a gruff voice from somewhere in the bushes. The guy came out.

He looked hideous, and I was being polite. He was chewing something, and chewing it terribly. He looked at me with a mixture of contempt and lust.

I couldn't help it, I smirked.

"Baaka." Came a smoother voice from my right. Very masculine. "These aren't just a coupla guys. These are Konoha shinobi. Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. The most powerful lot of jounin in the Hidden Village of the Leaf, and arguably the most powerful shinobi in Fire country." The voice replied.

The owner came out, and if he wasn't the enemy, he'd be smoking!

Of course, he wasn't in Kakashi-sensei's league, but damn, the dude was hot. Had to give him credit.

Ino smirked.

"Fire Country? Isn't that about a mile from here?" some voice somewhere asked.

"No shit, Sherlock." Naruto replied, rolling his eyes. Sniggers and smirks were our reactions.

"Oi, Suni, how'd you know them anyways?" another guy asked

"Coz they're in the bingo books, you imbecile. Don't you read?" the (hot) guy called Suni snarled.

Kakashi-sensei sighed, in that bored yet dangerous way of his. He reached to the back of his pants into his kunai pocket. He removed one and started swinging it on his index finger.

He leaned against a tree, crossing his left leg, his eyes still half-lidded and looking more bored than Shikamaru, said softly "And just as we were about to get home too. I wasn't intending to fight anyone, with all this lightning around and everything. But I guess it can't be helped, can it?"

All the enemy female shinobi licked their lips.

Didn't blame them. His sheer masculinity could get any red-blooded female's blood boiling. He always had that effect on women. _Always._

And it fucking pissed me off. He was _my _boyfriend, and no female from Kiri or wherever was gonna come and start lusting after him. I'd knock them into next century, literally.

Kakashi-sensei stopped swinging the kunai around his finger and looked right at the hot guy.

"I assume you're the leader of this group?" he asked, still softly.

Hot guy nodded.

"And you're from Kiri?"

Another nod.

"And you intend to kill us because we're in no mans' land and you can definitely get away with it?"

A smirk, then a nod.

"Well, we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. The easy way is you all just fuck off and let us get into Fire Country and go home. The hard way is attempting to kill us and ending up dying instead. It's your choice."

Naruto flinched. Sasuke subtly moved very slightly away from him. I swallowed, hard.

His voice was soft, calm. It was also hard and emotionless. Extremely deceptive. Anyone who knew him well knew he rarely used that voice, unless he was extremely pissed and was not in the mood of messing around.

Like now.

He only used that voice when he had every intention to kill, a slow, painful, sadistic death.

He once told me that that was his behaviour when he was ANBU, and he quit ANBU because he was scared he'd become a killing machine.

Now I understood why.

"We're from Kiri. We don't back down from enemies. Don't think we'll be scared of you just because you're the oh, so famous Copy nin." He replied haughtily.

Bad idea. Suicidal, actually.

Kakashi-sensei's eye narrowed slowly. Nobody mocked him and lived to tell the tale.

"You wanna know why I'm called the copy nin?" he asked, still softly, as he removed his hitai-ate from his left eye.

Hot guy, and his group gasped.

Kakashi-sensei smirked his trademark sadistic, battle smirk.

There was nothing on this earth that was sexier than that smirk.

"Because," he went on, so softly, only a shinobi would catch his words. "I'm the only known non-Uchiha to wield the sharingan."

"Raikiri." He whispered, and in speed that would make the late Uchiha Itachi proud, he moved and plunged the raikiri just centimetres away from his heart. His index finger was not placed into the guy.

The guy screamed in excruciating pain, as his comrades stood, shocked and terrified, not knowing what to do.

"My raikiri is just about 1.7 centimetres from your heart. I did this on purpose so that you could die realising who it was you were messing with."

Despite the loud whistling of the raikiri, there was pin-drop silence, meaning we could hear every single word he said.

"And now, _kid,_" he said that word with such cruelty, we all gulped, "I'm going to put my index finger right where your aorta meets your heart, prolonging your death by about 3 minutes. It's gonna be a long, painful death."

Slowly, he pushed his index finger into the guy.

By this time, the dude was screaming so much, I was sure his vocal cords were gonna get ripped out. Kakashi-sensei removed his hand from the guy, and stood, watching him pummel to the ground below, twitching as the electric current moved around his body.

Kakashi-sensei looked up with cold, hard eyes, the same eyes he looked at me with in the hotel room the night he first made love to me.

"Who's next?" he asked, the raikiri slowly dying from his hand. There was not a single drop of blood on his hand.

"Temeeeeeee!!" the hideous man growled, running straight at Kakashi-sensei. He was stopped by Akamaru ripping his head off his neck.

Damn.

"Get them!!" one of the kunoichi screamed.

And so the battle began.


	20. Chapter 20

**Gomen nasai, mina. Yes, I'm still very much alive and kicking, thank you very much.**

**I know I've taken a lifetime and a half to update, and I'm really, very, very sorry. I actually went brain dead and my creativity just disappeared into thin air. Couple that with exams and, well, this is what you get. I didn't wanna write a crappy story coz I hate crappy stories, another reason I've waited for my creative streak to get back. Please understand, ne?**

**Anyway, enough of my sorry ass excises. Here's the next chapter. I'm dedicating it to my favouritest reviewer, Nickule, who just makes me laugh. I mean, her reviews are HILARIOUS, not to mention she's one of my most faithful fans.**

**This is yours, Nickule. Love ya, girlie. :-D :-D**

**Oh, and before I forget, I'm looking for a beta. If you're interested or know someone who is, please contact me then we could work things out. Arigato ne.**

**For the one I love 20.**

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" came the loud yell of one knuckleheaded, super hyper active ninja. Before I could even react, I saw a ball of yellow and orange zoom into my room, and plunge me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so glad you're awake. You blacked out just as we entered the village, and I was so worried. You okay?" he asked, blubbering so fast I couldn't hear a word he said.

Not that I could either way, coz I was busy struggling to get oxygen into my lungs.

"Naruto...can't...breathe...get...off..." I wheezed, trying to push him off.

"Naruto, get off my girlfriend. Go suffocate yours." Kakashi-sensei growled, very forcefully plunging him off me and throwing him right into Sasuke-kun. Ino just walked in, rolling her eyes.

Kakashi-sensei walked in and sat on my bed and put a very possessive arm around my waist. He turned to me and the look in his eye softened.

"You okay?" he asked gently. I nodded smiling.

All the while, Naruto had been thrown into Sasuke-kun with so much force that they had tumbled down the whole corridor, into, it seemed, a very crammed, little room.

"Get off me, dobe," Sasuke-kun could be heard growling.

"I can't stand, temee. Quit fidgeting and lemme see if I can get us out." Naruto whined in response.

A groan of annoyance followed, then "kage bunshin no jutsu!"

There was a lot of mayhem, followed by very many Narutos running around yelling all over the hospital.

I sighed.

All of a sudden, an extremely irritated Sasuke-kun and a sheepishly grinning Naruto walked into my room

Kakashi-sensei looked up at both of them from his _Icha Icha_. He raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto, have you dispensed your shadow clones?"

A loud crash could be heard from some store somewhere, followed by a loud, piercing scream.

Clearly, the many Narutos were still running around all over the place, causing havoc. I even saw one of them clutching, with a gleeful, sadistic smirk on his face, what looked very suspiciously like a bag of morphine, judging by the red tag on top of the bag.

I sighed even longer this time.

The real Naruto was sitting in my room, very comfortable with no care in the world.

Another Naruto whizzed past, with...wait, was that a syringe and needle?

A sudden heavy, very, _very _dark aura belonging to the Godaime Hokage was felt.

Kakashi-sensei smirked.

Ino and Sasuke-kun followed suit.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" she bellowed. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR CAUSING HAVOC IN _MY _HOSPITAL!"

"This," I said, sniggering, "is going to be interesting."

She suddenly burst into our room, breathing fire, literally.

The dragon had awakened.

"Ahahaha...Ts-tsunade baa-chan. Hehehe. You're looking really nice today." Naruto said, terrified for his life, sweating profusely.

Shishou just growled and lifted her fist, the chakra glowing on it.

She punched him so hard, I actually heard his jaw break, before he flew through six buildings.

All of us in the room winced visibly.

Suddenly, all the other hundreds of Naruto looked at shishou. All of them were terrified.

"This can't get any better now, can it?" Kakashi-sensei muttered, extremely amused.

She did the necessary seal.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" she growled lowly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! TSUNADE BAA-CHAN CAN USE KAGE BUNSHINS! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"DO NOT CALL ME BAA CHAN, YOU STUPID IDIOT KID!"

One Naruto yelling was enough to render the whole of Konoha deaf. If you counted hundreds of Narutos, the whole of Fire country would end up deaf.

I was sure even the Daimyo had his hands on his ears.

Suddenly we heard slight yelps, then numerous pops, signalling the end of the many Narutos.

After about five minutes of yelling and screaming by the Narutos, howls of anger from the Shishous and so many pops, the real Naruto, who was still holding his broken jaw in his hand, the rest of his face twisted in pain, was roughly hauled in by Shihsou, who was still fuming. She roughly shoved his hand aside, and the green chakra begun glowing on her palm, mending bone and muscle.

When he was finally cured, he looked up at shishou, the terror still very evident in his blue eyes.

"What the hell is your problem, baaka? Are you trying to get me to kill you? Don't ever make me do something like that again." She said menacingly, though her honey coloured eyes softened

What was it about Naruto that made us care for him so? I mused inwardly.

"Anyway it's time to get serious. Let me just discharge Sakura, and then we head to my office."

Fifteen minutes later, we were in her office, with much more people than I had expected.

Other than the rest of the rookie nine with our respective senseis (Kurenai-sensei had just given birth and was back in shape, fit for a kunoichi) and the devilishly handsome Shiranui Genma standing in for the late Asuma-sensei. With us all were the head of the Hyuuga clan, Heads of the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi families. There was also a bunch of many jounin I didn't know.

Shishou had a serious look on her face. She rested her hands under her chin.

Things were bad. Shit was seriously going down.

"They're moving."

Kakashi-sensei was suddenly stiffer than a board. His very dangerous ki started seeping out.

Shishou looked at him with wary apprehension.

"They are about to officially start the war in Lightning country. We've received a message from the Raikage. Of course all his defences are up, but he's not sure if that'll be enough for the village." She paused.

She stood from her desk and moved between Kakashi-sensei and I.

"Kakashi, you're one of my most powerful shinobi. I need you to be in charge of defense of the village." She was rubbing his back soothingly.

He suddenly looked up, and his eye was stone cold and hard.

I gulped. Naruto moved very many steps behind. I could see the slight beads of sweat on Sasuke-kun's forehead.

Oh, yes. My sexy, sex god of a boyfriend was a volcano waiting to explode.

I didn't even wanna think of what his sharingan looked like.

Suddenly, all control was suddenly lost. I was panting for air. Ino and Hinata were chocking. Everybody (with the exception of Shishou) was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe.

His aura was _dark. _It was _deadly. _This was killing intent at its most dangerous. This was the aura of a cold-blooded murderer.

"Excuse me," he said roughly, and disappeared in a pouf of smoke.

Suddenly, the ground shook. Heavily. A _massive _bolt of very blue lightning could be seen, then a deafening explosion and a huge billow of black smoke.

Just as suddenly, Kakashi-sensei poufed back into Shishou's office, both hands clutched into fists and steaming.

Whatever it is he raikiri-d...

He was still pissed, but at least we could breathe now. His ki was still hovering around, and it was still as deadly as before, but this time we could breathe.

Even the Hyuuga patriarch was very clearly terrified at the cop- nin.

"I'm sorry." Was his gruff explanation.

into nothingness because they couldn't mind their own business. This was a very dangerously pissed off, sharingan-wielding, kage-level shinobi in our midst.

Shishou cleared her throat and continued. "Shikamaru, you're in charge of logistics. Your father will assist you. Gai, you do offense. Heads of clans, assign the relevant shinobi and kunoichi jounin their roles. Anko and Kurenai, deal with the medics. _All _medics. Gemna, sort out patrol. Report back every six hours of your progress. I will send ANBU over every three hours to check on you and give you supplies. From this moment henceforth, all capable jounin of Konohagakure are on active call 24 hours. The Akatsuki have declared war on all five shinobi countries. We must fight and protect our village and more importantly, our country. Ninja's oath. Everyone, _MOVE IT!_"

We were out of there before she even sat on her chair.

***scratching the back of my neck awkwardly* hehehe, I've tried to make it as interesting as I could, to make up for my lack of updates. Hope you enjoy this. Clearly, shit is so about to go down! CHA! So since I'm so super, uber excited, might as well spread the psych.**

**SHANNARO! :-D**


	21. Chapter 21

**For the one I love 21.**

Within exactly two hours, every single able shinobi and kunoichi was at their post keeping guard. I personally was kept ten kilometres north of the Daimyo's palace, or in more familiar terms, exactly fifty strides in front of the late Yondaime's nose from the base of the Hokage Mountain. (How Kakashi-sensei figured that out, I have no idea.)

Suddenly, Shikamaru came running over to me, followed closely behind by Sasuke-kun and Naruto.

"Sakura, we need you to summon Katsui." He said, panting.

I looked at him like he'd suddenly grown three heads.

"Why?" I asked, too stunned to ask anything else.

"Just do it. Sasuke and Naruto are gonna summon Manda and Gamabunta respectively. We can never be too sure."

I thought about it for a while.

"But won't we be too obvious to point out? I mean, it's like we'll be calling onto those freaks, telling them to come for us." I said slowly.

Shikamaru looked at me, then sighed.

"I know that, Sakura, and it's very troublesome. But those are orders from Godaime. She, Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-sensei have disappeared to God-knows-where and we need kage-level protection. She didn't tell you she's declared a level three emergency?"

I frowned. Shishou and her randomness.

"Then who are we gonna report our progress to? I thought we're supposed to get back to her every six hours?" I asked, trying to think of what those three may be up to.

Konoha was the only village in all the ninja countries to have more than one kage-level shinobi and well over five jounin in the bingo book. This was enough to consider it the most powerful shinobi village in existence, immediately elevating Fire country in terms of rank, power and finance.

Where the hell had they gone? Damn bloody kage-level shinobi.

"We report to Shizune if she won't be back by then, though I highly doubt it." Shikamaru replied.

I sighed. It really couldn't be helped.

"Fine. But Naruto and Sasuke-kun have to back off, coz we all can't summon the three of them together." As if on cue, they were already at their positions. Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji, with the supervision of Genma, were moving people away.

"Sakura-chan, Temee, on three." Naruto bellowed. "One, two, _NOW_!"

I bit my thumb to access some of my blood and did the necessary seals.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" we yelled simultaneously as we slapped our palms on the ground.

Suddenly, there was a large cloud of chakra, then a huge billow of grey smoke. In front of me stood Katsui, the main slug summoning.

She looked down at me, and one of her antennae twitched slightly.

"Hello, Sakura." She said in her usual soft-spoken voice. I could tell she was happy to see me.

"Hi there, Katsui-sama. I hope I haven't disturbed you." I replied brightly.

"No,no. Of course not. I know you wouldn't summon me for no reason. Please, tell me what the matter is."

"Well-"

"What is it now, gaki? I was in the middle of a meal." A rude bellow interrupted our conversation.

"Fine thanks, Manda. And can you stop dribbling blood all over the place? This isn't your stupid lair, fool." Sasuke-kun retorted, every inch as rude as the huge snake he'd summoned.

"What the hell am I doing here?" a very huge, very grumpy maroon-brown toad bellowed, pulling furiously at his pipe.

"Oi, Gamabunta, we need you to help us keep a look out. And stop smoking so much. Jeez, didn't ero-sennin teach you any manners?" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, as if in a competition with him over who could grumble loudest.

"Great. On top of interrupting my meal, I'm stuck with the bloody toad."

"Shut up, you overweight reptile," Gamabunta's booming, growling voice could be heard bellowing from miles around.

Katsui and I sighed at the same time.

"What did you say, useless toad?" came the snarled reply.

"Just keep it down, both of you. This is not the time to bicker around like overgrown children." Katsui replied in her bored, soft-spoken voice.

"God," I heard the sexy baritone say boredly, "I knew summoning them would bring issues, but I honestly wasn't expecting this."

I turned around to see my sexy boyfriend, looking bored as hell, reading his usual smut. (By this time, I had no problem with him reading his Icha Icha, because if he applied some of the things in that/those books, coupled with what he could do with his sharingan outside the battle field...it always took me about three days to learn how to walk properly again.)

Jeez, too much sex and a sex-god of a boyfriend really was making me into a pervert.

"Kakashi-sensei," I said brightly.

He looked down at me and smiled, or rather, his eye crinkled.

"Hi there, my darling. How've you been?" he asked gently.

I sighed. Naruto and Sasuke-kun had been bickering the whole time during watch, and their respective summonings weren't any better. Now they'd turned from bickering with each other to bickering with their summonings.

"Other than a headache coming on because my stupid teammates won't shut the hell up, I should say I'm fine." I told him.

"Oi, Kakashi, come up here for a minute. I wanna talk to you." Manda said.

After Orochimaru's unceremonious death, Kakashi-sensei was stuck with riding on Manda's head with Sasuke-kun during fights. At first Manda had been extremely annoyed and promptly showed Kakashi-sensei the utmost disrespect, Kakashi-sensei proved to him just why he was chosen to ride on his head in the first place. A little use of the sharingan to delve into the mind of the huge snake and deliverance of a threat so brutally lethal, Manda was reduced to a whimpering, stuttering, hyperventilating, terrified giant snake. The respect was grudgingly given, and both Manda and Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke had proved to be a formidable team, just like Shishou, Katsui and I and Naruto, Gamabunta and Jiraiya-sama.

Though there were times it was remarkably tempting to pummel all six males to very depths of hell.

This was one of those times.

My boyfriend rolled his eye, before proceeding over to sit on the head of the huge, purple snake.

"Get up onto Katsui." Shishou told me. "We've got some news to tell you."

A couple of flips later, I was on top of Katsui's head.

"Evening, Tsunade-sama." Katsui said slowly.

Shishou smiled. "Evening, Katsui. How are you?"

"Very well, thanks. And you?"

"Fine. I see Sakura here summoned you."

"She did. I am quite proud of her." Shishou smiled at me warmly.

"We all are."

Suddenly the conversation was interrupted.

"Jiraiya, you fool. You've finally arrived." A toad like grunt. "About time."

Jiraiya-sama looked at Gamabunta and smirked. "Baaka. I have things to do and my village to protect . Just shut up and wait for Tsunade to speak."

"Listen up, everyone," Shishou begun. "I have some news to deliver-"

And with that, she was rudely interrupted by a hawk, from Suna.

Kakashi-sensei's eye narrowed, and I felt an eerie feeling creep up my spine.

This is obviously not a good sigh.

***evil Uchiha-like smirk* cliffy. Bite me. :-p**

**You know what I want when I put cliffys, ne?**

**Coax me to continue this. **

**Oh, before I forget, there's a lemon in the works. It's probably gonna be in the next two or so chapters, not too sure, but it's coming.**

**But for now, you know what to do. *still smirking.***


	22. Chapter 22

**Oi, I'm still asking/looking for a beta for my work.**

**And thanks so, so much for the reviews. It really gives me psyche to write. :-D **

**For the one I love 22.**

The hawk flew down and promptly landed on my shoulder. He was the fastest Suna messenger hawk, and for some reason, he always landed near Shishou. Not on her, or far from her, but always near her.

We always wondered why, Shizune and I.

Shishou opened up the pouch on the back of the hawk.

"Kai!" she commanded slowly, and the seal broke. She slowly rolled it open and her eyes narrowed as she read silently to herself the contents of the seal.

"I should have known." She growled lowly. She looked at Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-sensei.

"It seems our suspicions have been confirmed." Jiraiya-sama said, a hint of hatred and contempt in his voice.

Kakashi-sensei, who was casually lying on Manda's head, snapped his book shut and sat up. He sighed, long and quiet, a sure sign of his utter irritation.

"It was expected." He said in that carefree manner of his."Maa, it can't be helped, ne?" he drawled.

The rest of us were confused. We were looking from each other to the three kage shinobi near us.

"Anosa, anosa, Ero-sennin, what's going on? Why are you all thinking hard?" Naruto asked loudly.

Gamabunta grunted. "Why were the fates so remarkably mean to Minato and gave him such an idiot for a son?" Naruto promptly smacked him on his head with both palms for the insult.

"As I was saying," Shishou began again, the mood back to being tense and serious as before, "Kumo has been overrun, by Iwa, who are allies of Akatsuki. The Raikage and most of his elite shinobi have escaped and are in hiding somewhere in Lightning country, but they managed to send this message to Gaara before they escaped. We are not too sure about Kiri, but there are high chances they are going to be neutral, since they never really got along with us anyway. We still must be wary of them. Gaara suspects that they are soon going to be at our doorstep, and because Konoha nad Suna are allies, we must prepare and protect our villages and countries together. I totally agree with him. For a brat, he's really good at leadership."

The mood was so sombre, I could actually touch every single one of our tenseness.

"When we disappeared into the forest, we were talking about something that's been bugging us for a while. There's a very strong probability that Pein is not the real leader of Akatsuki. He's taking orders from someone else. The problem is we just don't know who the fuck this someone else is. It's extremely frustrating, since we don't even know who we're fighting against. Apparently the Raikage and his forces were too overwhelmed to give details, but he also said that they seemed to have attacked with a solid plan, and we all know that's not Pein's style."

That explained the eerie feeling up my spine. Something not good had happened. Not to mention Shishou just cursed. Shishou never cursed.

I sighed. This was not turning out to be a good evening at all.

Shihsou looked at Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-sensei, and with a curt nod, all three disappeared again.

It was turning out to be a remarkably annoying habit, them disappearing at every other interval. Guess we were stuck here again.

"Jiraiya?" Gamabunta boomed. No reply. He grunted. "That damned idiot. Now I'm stuck with this senseless brat."

"I wanna get back to my meal." Manda whined. Manda never whines, unless he's very intent on irritating the hell out of Sasuke-kun, who was seated cross legged on his head and brooding.

Manda looked up. Sasuke-kun hadn't retorted to his whine, and he immediately knew something was up.

"Nanda, Sasuke? Something's bothering you." He said calmly. Manda never calls Sasuke-kun by his name, unless they are having a very serious conversation.

"I'm just thinking, Manda, about what Godaime said and trying to relate it to what my brother told me. He told me to be very wary of Uchiha Madara. You ever heard of him?"

"I have." Gamabunta replied. Katsui moved closer to hear this conversation. We all turned to the toad king.

"When Minato and I fought the kyuubi together, I noticed the sharingan in its eye, meaning it didn't come to Konohagakure on its own. It was being controlled, and its controller led it here."

"But by the massacre hadn't really happened then. It happened when we were much older." Naruto said, one of the many rare instances where he said something of substance.

"It obviously couldn't be Itachi. I'm very well aware that he was a genius, and as much everybody respects the Uchiha clan and the fact that they had a very powerful kikkei genkai does not mean they could control the kyuubi. It is an extremely powerful entity. Even with the three of us combined, I'm not sure if we could defeat it." Katsui-sama said, sounding very wise in her soft spoken voice.

"Then does that mean that there is someone out there who is that powerful? Someone with enough malice in their hearts to control the kyuubi, and an Uchiha to boot?" Manda asked.

Gamabunta nodded, pulling on his pipe furiously, his look even grumpier than normal, if that's even possible. "Yes, Manda. And I have a feeling that person is Uchiha Madara-"

"And he may be the one controlling the Akatsuki, considering they want all the bijuu-" Manda was interrupted.

"Considering the kyuubi is the most powerful one yet." Katsui finished.

There was a grim silence after the startlingly scary theory. The worst part was that there was a very high probability it might be the truth.

I stood up. "We have to go tell them."

"D'you know where they are?" Sasuke-kun asked, sceptical.

"We're right here." I heard Jiraiya-sama's voice. What? They'd reappeared again? They seriously had to stop this. "And there is a high probability that what you six have come up with is true." His voice was hard and grim. Shihsou was growling, whereas Kakashi-sensei just looked far off, like he was thinking.

"I need to think." I said, disappearing in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

I found myself on top of the Hokage Mountain, standing at the very edge of the Shodaime's head.

Uchiha Madara.

Even his name sounded sinister.

I remembered reading in one of Shishou's scrolls. He was the founder of the Uchiha clan, and when the Shodaime was chosen, he became jealous and begun causing more than a little trouble. By this time, his clan had disowned him, and the Shodaime has soundly kicked his sore-looser behind, forcing him to leave Konoha. In that particular battle, he fought with the kyuubi despite his loss. If Gamabunta had seen the sharingan in its eyes when he fought it with the late Yondaime, then that means there's a possibility he was extracting his revenge on Konoha.

Then what is his connection with the Akatsuki? The Akatsuki wanted the bijuu. Is he also in on the plan? What does he want the bijuu for? Why did he want only-

Lean muscular arms wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me out of my very deep thoughts.

"You're thinking so hard, I can literally hear the cogwheels of your superbly intelligent brain spin." Kakashi-sensei drawled into my neck. He proceeded to plant a hot, open-mouthed kiss on the junction of my neck and my shoulder.

My breath hitched in my throat.

He pulled me closer to him, until my back was flush against his body. I could feel his chest on my shoulders and his abs on my back.

But most prominently, I could feel his hard, _hard _erection on my ass.

My inner smirked. I swallowed. Hard.

His lips curved into that sexy, sultry smirk of his. I could feel their movement on my skin, and it suddenly hit me that he didn't have his mask on.

I gulped.

Slowly, and in a deliberate attempt to slowly drive me to the brinks of insanity, he begun to grind his (_extremely hard, _my inner wickedly added, still smirking) cock on my ass, and it was becoming increasingly hard to gather up what was left of my rapidly liquefying brain cells and come up with an appropriate response.

"Sleep with me," he whispered seductively in my ear, and immediately my resolve, or lack thereof, crumbled.

All I managed was a weak squeak.

He did the necessary hand seals. We disappeared in a pouf of grey smoke, and before I knew it, I found myself in his apartment, on his bed with my top half undone.

"It's been a while hasn't it, love?" he asked, his voice low and rough because of arousal.

I was screwed, in all senses of the word.

**Yeah :-D. Lemon in the next chapter. How fast it comes depends on how fast the reviews come. I'm serious, by the way. It's a threat I'm more than willing to carry out. *smirk***

**You guys coaxed me to put this up. Coax me to do the lemon, you all know you want to read it, perverts. :-D**

**As usual, it's gonna be in third person, but when it's done, Sakura's gonna be talking to ya'll yet again.**

**I'm out. Ja na.**


	23. Chapter 23

***palm on chest* I am very honestly touched by the reviews. I was smiling like a goofy moron the whole time I was reading them. They are so, so positive and encouraging, it makes my heart bubble with joy.**

**Okay, lemme stop bubbling away my feelings now. As I mentioned before, this is a very lemony chapter (I can already see those perverted smirks on your faces and some of you are even cackling with glee.) I have to admit, I love KakaSaku lemons. I just do. Donno why, though.**

**Moving on swiftly, this is an all out smutty sex scene, and it's gonna be in third person, so just bear with me. I dedicate this chapter to one ****Black-Blue Moonlight Neko whose review just made me laugh so loudly, I was almost kicked out of the library. I can assure you, I'd personally kill, maim, hurt, or just generally cause havoc to be in Sakura's position right now.**

**Onto the story *ahem* lemon then.**

**For the one I love 23.**

Sakura had no idea how, or when Kakashi had undone her top.

She was too busy shivering in delightful anticipation at the look of sheer blatant hunger and lust in her lover's eyes to start thinking of how her top was dangling open in the most unlady-like of ways.

She was never really a lady, anyway, so who cared.

It was gonna be a good night. She wouldn't be walking straight tommorrow, but it was definitely going to be worth it.

Immediately, she felt Kakashi's lips on her neck, kissing, nipping, sucking, grazing, biting...and she let out a low moan. As much she was very thoroughly enjoying herself, she wanted to be on top for once, and feel how good it felt to dominate.

Especially if the person she was dominating was Hatake Kakashi, the extremely powerful Copy-nin.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and with her super human strength pushed him under her and in the process got on top of him and straddled his hips faster than his lust-fogged brain could figure out what the hell was happening.

Kakashi found himself on his bed facing his lover, his breath knocked out of him. She was sitting on his waist, straddling him with that extremely sexy, sultry Cheshire cat smile of hers.

He felt his cock get harder.

Must have been her strength that had had gotten him in his current position, not that he was complaining. He just looked at her and smiled back.

Sakura kissed him, hard, literally shoving her tongue down his throat. He understood immediately. She wanted to be in control this time. He had no problem whatsoever with that. Today, he'd be the timid little man while she'd dominate. She had never been on top in any of their (numerous) sexual escapades, so once wouldn't really hurt, though, of course, she wouldn't be on top for long.

Their tongues curled and swirled around each other, and Kakashi emitted a long low growl from the depths of his throat. Oh, she'd really improved when it came to the way she kissed him, and he absolutely loved it.

She slowly and reluctantly left his mouth in favour of his neck. She placed hot open-mouthed kisses down his neck, kissing and nipping as she went until she got to the point just above his shoulder blade. She had realised one too many times that that was his sensitive spot, and whenever she kissed him she always made a point of lingering there a little longer because he just loved it when she did that.

"Kami..." he growled, as she sucked him hard, just at that point, intending to leave a very large, very red hickey, to mark him as hers for the whole world to see.

As she was busy marking him, Sakura grabbed Kakashi's jounin vest and pulled, literally ripping it off his body. In the process, she also ripped off the shirt he was wearing underneath it.

It seemed her super human strength had other uses other than smashing skulls and buildings.

She stopped suckling, and detached her mouth from his shoulder, much to his disappointment. She looked up to admire her work, as well the gorgeous body that belonged to her lover.

No matter how many times she'd seen him like this, she couldn't stop herself from almost drooling every time she saw him again. He was just so absolutely sexy, all broad shoulders and lean muscles.

This man was, indeed, a sex god and he was all hers, she thought to herself, running her hands over his delicious muscles, rippling instinctively under her touch.

_Let's continue, shall we?" _Inner Sakura said in a sultry purr.

She went back on his shoulder, and slowly kissed her way down. She got to his pecks and kissed both of them. She felt him shudder, and couldn't help but smirk. She travelled lower still, until she was rudely interrupted (in her opinion) by his slacks.

Kakashi was in heaven, and he never wanted to come back to earth. God, the things she could do with her mouth...his nerve endings were on fire, yet she hadn't even got to the best part yet. He knew from the very beginning that she was the one that wanted to pleasure him first, and he had no problem whatsoever with that particular notion. He just let her take control and do whatever the hell she wanted with his body, as long as she kept on giving him the pleasure she was now.

"Off," Sakura said gruffly, clumsily tumbling with the belt of his pants. He helped her out, and he removed his belt for her. She had destroyed one too many belts of his. He was not intent on spending half his paycheck buying belts again. He already had a jounin vest and shirt to replace.

He removed his boxers for her as well, and she was very blatantly ogling him in all his sexy, naked glory.

He was erect, perfectly ready for her.

In fact, he was so aroused, that his pre-come was already leaking out from his cock.

She opened her mouth and very enthusiastically took him in, all of him. She figured that by relaxing her throat, she could take his whole length in, and of course, she was right.

She slowly came back up, slightly grazing her teeth on his length as she came back up, just the way he liked it.

"Nggnhgghh," Kakashi grunted feeling overwhelmed by the pleasure Sakura was giving him. She played with his mushroom headed tip for a while, sucking on it like she would suck on a lollipop, moving it in and out of her mouth, and occasionally running her tongue over it.

She turned her eyes to look up and saw his hands fisted in his sheets, his face screwed up in immense pleasure, and she could feel her heart glow for the love she had for him. She felt him twitch in her mouth, and she knew he was about to come.

One more time, she relaxed her throat and took all of him in again. She bounced her head in an up and down motion, grazing her teeth slightly around his cock every time she came back up because he just loved it when she did that.

"Fuck, Sakura...I can't...hold...back...shit...I'm gonna..." and before he even finished his sentence (through gritted teeth, both Inner and Outer Sakura noted with satisfaction) he ejaculated in her mouth, and she took it upon herself to drink every last drop of what he had to offer. His orgasm came on so hard, that some of his come was actually leaking from the sides of her mouth.

He went slightly limp, and she let go of him with an audible pop, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and lay down next to him, utterly ecstatic to have pleasured him so.

"Now it's my turn," he said roughly, and before she could even squeak in surprise, he was already on top of her, straddling her hips and his mouth crashed on hers.

He smirked faintly as he tasted himself on her tongue. He didn't particularly like how he tasted, but the smirk was because he was gonna taste her, and he just absolutely _loved _the way she tasted.

He left her mouth, just as slowly and reluctantly as she left his, and kissed the creamy column of her neck. He was still naked and she was still fully dressed, and for some reason that just turned him on. Unlike being rough and manhandling her clothes, he opted to take his sweet time with her, because he wanted to feel her mewl and whine under him with impatience as he sweetly tortured her.

After all, he was on a revenge mission. She couldn't just mess with him like that and get away with it, though the orgasm she just gave him was nothing short of phenomenal.

He should let her pleasure him first more often.

Slowly, he undid her top, removed it from her body, as he worked on his own hickey on her jugular (her weak spot). It was promising to be a very prominent one, if she were to judge by how hard he was sucking and nipping it. He ran his hands down her soft, feminine body, before cupping her ample breasts in his palms.

They perfectly fit in his hands, as always.

He moved the lace that covered her nipples, and flicked them repeatedly with his thumb, making them go stiff and hard and making her mewl in blind pleasure.

His mouth slowly left her throat, and he kissed down to between the valley of her breast. He stayed there, kissing and nipping, biting and grazing, intent on leaving another red mark on her being. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, removing it and dropping it on the ground, before taking one of her hardened pink nipples in his mouth.

"Oh, God," she moaned loudly, as his mouth worked on her nipple, one of his hands worked on the other breast, and his other hand was stripping her of her skirt, shorts and underwear.

Vaguely he thought if he should stretch her a bit with his fingers, but he immediately dismissed that thought from his mind. They hadn't had sex in a quite a while and he was certain they'd both enjoy it that way. He'd love to feel her so deliciously tight around his cock.

When she was just as naked as he was, he stopped to admire her beaty, and as usual he was not disappointed. She was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen in his life and she was all his.

For Sasuke to have left her in all her amazing beauty...seriously, for a genius, he really was stupid, that Sasuke.

Oh well, it was his loss, Kakashi definitely wasn't complaining about that.

Sakura had closed her eyes, and her face was so deliciously flushed, and Kakashi decided he wanted to hear more of those feminine moans and mewls of hers, so before she could even try and wonder what was going on, she felt a warm, moist appendage move along her folds, and she couldn't help but mewl in wanton pleasure.

He licked up and all around her folds, moistening her up before suddenly but gently slipping his tongue right into the very depths of her core.

Sakura felt the pleasure explode in her from the inside out, and as Kakashi slowly moved his tongue in and out of her, she could help but be reduced to feminine moans and sighs, before he decided he was bored of their current past time and lazily flicked his tongue on that bundle of nerves right above her core.

Her hips instinctively bucked at his tongue, and he had to hold her hips down to continue with his ministrations. He felt her thigh muscles quiver deliciously and knew it was almost time.

He slowly licked around her clit, watching as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, listening to her lovely sounds from her lovely mouth, before planting his mouth firmly on it and sucking on it hard.

"Oh...Kakashi...oh...I'm gonna...I'm about to...oh God-" and before she knew it she was hit by an earth shuttering orgasm. Her fluids were flowing out of her like a river all over Kakashi's mouth, as he enthusiastically lapped everything she had.

He patiently waited for her to get down from her high, before looking at her lovingly and smiling. She looked adorable was panting, trying to regain her senses after an orgasm.

"Ready?" he asked, and when she nodded slowly, he moved on top of her and slowly drove his cock into her. As he expected, she was so mind-numbingly tight and he couldn't help but his out in extreme, absolute pleasure.

He knew not having sex for a while would eventually pay off.

"I'm gonna make love to you tonight," he whispered gently, the lust literally dripping from every word he told her, as he slowly and very pleasurably pushed in and out of her, his voice slightly muffled because he'd buried his face into her neck. "It's been too much of rough sex and tonight I want it to last as long as possible, so I'm gonna make slow, sweet lazy, love to you. Is that okay, my little cherry blossom?"

_Ever the perverted gentleman,_ inner Sakura sighed happily, in her very gooey state.

"Yes, please." Sakura whispered back, her face redder than a beetroot.

And true to his word, he continued with his slow, lazy pace, much to Sakura's immense enjoyment, and after about five minutes of his remarkable lovemaking, he felt her walls start to slightly tighten around his cock moving in and out of her, and he had to clench his teeth to stop from yelling to the whole of Konoha as to how much pleasure he was getting from his sex goddess of a lover.

"Come with me," he whispered shakily, as he felt his own orgasm slowly coming, and for the second time that night, they came together, simultaneously, her fluids dribbling over and coating his cock, whereas her walls clamped down stronger than a vice on him, milking of all his got, his seed flowing into her womb.

He moved to his side, still deep within her, and covered his shiruken covered duvet on their tired, sweaty, naked, exhausted yet thoroughly satisfied and sated bodies. He slowly moved out of her, and before he'd fully settled in, she was already deep asleep.

Their lovemaking must have taken quite a toll on her, as he looked at her affectionately, kissed her forehead, tangled his legs with hers, befroe falling into a deep sleep himself.

**Jeez, this was bloody long. The longest chapter I've ever written in my life.**

**I must admit, my perverted side is extremely pleased with the way this has turned out. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Writing lemons normally just drains me, so ama go to sleep now.**

**Naz G is out.**


	24. Chapter 24

**You, my dear readers, are all just a bunch of hilarious perverts. You were all just waiting for Kakashi to shag Sakura senseless, huh? You guys make me sound holy. Talk about continuing Jiraiya's legacy...and the reviews...oh my God...I almost died due to lack of oxygen because of continuous laughter. *shaking my head in amusement*.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. And ****Black-Blue Moonlight Neko, you and nickule are officially just my heroes. The three of us should just group up and start a Kakashi cult or something...quite the bunch of shameless fan girls we are. :-D :-D**

**For the one I love 24.**

I woke up, all naked and tangled legs, in the arms of my sexy lover. He was still deep asleep, judging by the deepness of his breathing. I looked outside the window, and the sun seemed to have just risen. Must have been about seven or there about.

I sighed in content, as I remembered last night. It was, no doubt, the most sensational lovemaking session I'd ever had. That was a definite given.

I looked up at his peaceful face again, and wondered if I should wake him. Shishou wouldn't exactly be pleased that my thinking session ended up with sex with her colleague.

Kakashi-sensei always looked so serene and peaceful when asleep. He seemed so relaxed and at peace with himself and the world. The rays of sunlight lightly hitting his face and his hair gave him a wonderful glow, making him look even more handsome than he normally is.

I really do love this man. I love him with everything I've got.

_Let him sleep a little more. We'll wake him up much later on._ My inner told me, now solidified throughout the night. I found myself agreeing whole-heartedly.

I buried my head in the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply, breathing in his masculine scent of sandalwood. I smiled in his neck, and made myself a little more comfortable.

He tightened his hold around my waist, pulling me closer towards him, simultaneously pushing himself closer to me, making sure there was absolutely no space between our bodies as he pushed us together. I felt his cock go between my legs, his tip right at my entrance.

A huge burst of lust shot from all over my body right to my groin. If only he'd push in a little more, then maybe-

"I know you want me to penetrate you, but you know we'd never leave this bed if I did. And you know we should leave this bed. Godaime's not exactly gonna be pleased." He mumbled sleepily, his baritone slightly hoarse because he'd just woken up.

So he was awake.

"Morning, love," I said slowly, looking up at him.

"Morning, beautiful," he replied, smiling. "Let's go take a shower."

I blinked.

Twice.

Shock. Horror.

Kakashi-sensei just asked me to shower with him.

My face turned about fifty shades of red. My brain cells were liquefying again, judging by how horribly I was stuttering.

Kakashi-sensei, on the other hand, was extremely amused.

"Y-y-you want m-me to shower w-wi-with you?" I stuttered in deep embarrassment, my jaw hitting the floor and my face literally burning.

He smirked. Oh, this was bad. Very, very bad.

"Yes, Sakura. I want you to shower with me. Or would you prefer a bath?" he asked with dark, sultry amusement.

I buried my face in my hands and very audibly gulped.

My inner, of course, had to add in her very unwanted, wrong input in the matter.

_Think about it. It would be sensational, would it not? Those little rivulets of water running down his gorgeous, sexy body...from his lovely hair to his broad shoulders...down his lovely pecks and that muscled chest...then to his deliciously ripped abs...over his narrow, muscular hips, right into that bridged V under said hips that lead to..._

The bitch even had the utter gall to give me a very vivid mental picture of what she was describing.

I snarled in my head.

**What in the fuck's name are you bloody trying? You really are quite the bitch, you know that? This is not the time for your extremely perverted tendencies. I'm already perverted enough as it is, very obviously due to your horrible influence. Isn't that enough for you? **God, I was pissed.

She smirked. _You just _know_ it's inevitable, ne? He's going to shower with you. And just for the record, when you call me a bitch, you're technically insulting yourself._

I decided to push her in the very depths of my head-primarily because she was right. Damn inner. I hated it when she was right.

I looked up at his face, and the smirk I saw curved on his luscious lips only affirmed what my grudgingly observant inner said.

I groaned inwardly. There was no escaping this one.

"Let's go," I said, face red.

I tried to move my legs and winced.

I was extremely sore.

Well, fuck.

"Sore much?" he asked still smirking.

I glared at him half-heartedly. "It's all your fault." I replied, pouting.

"Heal yourself, at least until where you're able to walk. The shower will help you a little too. Where your chakra and the shower won't reach, I'm sure my tongue can alleviate your discomfort." He said winking at me, knowing full well it would turn my brain into mush.

My knees turned into jelly. I swear Kami-sama gave him all that sex appeal so that we could hook up and he would slowly drive me to the brinks of near insanity.

Gosh, even the deities were conspiring against me.

"P-p-p-pervert." I sputtered, embarrassed beyond even my ultimate embarrassment.

"That's one of the reasons you love me," He said, before promptly sauntering into the shower, to wait for me.

It couldn't be helped. I gathered green chakra into my hands, and begun soothing the areas between my legs and reduced the reddening where I could.

When I finally felt that I could at least make an attempt to walk better, I got up and stumbled my way to the shower. The soreness had reduced considerably (thank Kami-sama) but walking straight was still quite a bit of a problem.

I found him in the shower, testing the temperature of the water, or so he seemed to be doing. His strong muscular back was facing me, and I just couldn't help but drop my gaze down to marvellous, very masculine ass.

_It is quite gorgeous, isn't it? As much you're always constantly claiming how the deities are against you, this time I beg to differ. We have sex god for a boyfriend. And in my opinion, his sex appeal far surpasses the apparent sex appeal of the god of sex gods._

Why couldn't she just die off miraculously or something? She's interrupting a perfect ogling session. Stupid inner.

Oh God, I've become such a shameless pervert. Jiraiya-sama would be so proud if he knew.

"I thought I've constantly made it clear that it's rude to stare, Sakura."

Damn him and his supreme ninja abilities.

I looked up, very red in the face, and saw him smirking at me, already in the shower.

He gently stretched out his hand at me, palm up.

"Come." He said gently, and with a shy smile, I put my own into his, and he gently tugged me inside the shower. His shower wasn't exactly big, but it could fit two people comfortably. I couldn't bring myself to look at him, my modesty (or what was left of it anyway after we begun our relationship) was at its highest.

He chuckled good naturedly.

"Its okay, Sakura. You can look. It's not like you've never seen me naked before." He drawled, as I promptly turned redder.

He, on the other hand, was not at all hiding the fact that he had very blatantly been ogling me.

After a nice shower, we both stepped out. I dried myself and applied lotion, before dressing up. He was dressed up, and ready to go as well.

"Come here." He said smoothly. I looked at him, slightly suspicious, but went all the same.

He intimately wrapped his arms around my waist, his chin propped on my head, before he said softly, "take us to Godaime's office. We'll probably leave there deaf, but we have no choice but to go to her office. Price we pay for being shinobi." He added the last part, shuddering slightly.

I laughed softly, before transporting us outta there in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

We suddenly appeared in Shihsou's office, to find her drunk and very intently glaring at us.

"Where the hell did you two disappear to last night?" she growled.

I sighed inwardly. It was gonna be a long morning.


	25. Chapter 25

**For the one I love 25.**

I looked at Kakashi-sensei. He had that impassive, aloof look on his face again. His eye was half lidded.

I simply stared incredulously. He had such control of his emotions, it was almost unbelievable.

"Answer me, dammit. Where did you two disappear to?" she growled, getting more and more irritated as the seconds ticked by.

The side of Kakashi-sensei's mask very subtly lifted, and I immediately knew he was smirking.

"Around," he said, nonchalantly, his tone not betraying the mocking smirk under his mask.

Shihsou eyed him with a mixture of annoyance, curiosity and amazement at his subtle rudeness. He could get away with it. He was kage-level after all.

"Just get back to your posts." She growled, knowing full well she was never gonna get any explanation from any of us.

We returned to our respective posts, and we found a very...interesting, for lack of a better word, scene in front of us.

Katsuyu-sama was in between Manda and Gamabunta, who were eyeballing each other extremely suspiciously. She was exuding a very slight, yet very sinisterly dangerous aura. Manda was stiff, judging by how straight the tip of his tail was. He also raised his mouth into what would be equivalent to a snarl, as he very intently and suspiciously eyed Gamabunta. The toad king, on the other hand, had one hand fisted very tightly on his sword on his back, the other hand on his pipe, and he was inhaling furiously. He was also in a stance that showed he was ready to pounce at any moment, keeping an equally suspicious and intent eye contact with Manda.

Around both giant summons were haphazardly burned areas, and they did not look like they were inflicted by a jutsu. In fact they had a strong pungent smell around them, and despite the fact that they weren't exactly fresh, they were still smoking.

Acid.

That explained Katsuyu-sama's aura. Naruto and Sasuke-kun were seated on their respective summons' heads, with smirks on their faces.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"These two idiots here," Katsuyu-sama began, the soft spoken voice in her tone gone, "were intending on starting a fight."

She was all out growling now. She sounded worse than Shihsou when she was pissed.

"He started it." Manda all but hissed, literally.

"Hell no, reptile. You started it." Gamabunta hissed back.

"Shut up, both of you." Katsuyu-sama barked sharply. "For goodness sake you're both kage-level summons. We are supposed to be protecting Konohagakure, not fighting like overgrown idiot children. Act like your apparent ages and wisdom." She said, slowly moving away.

"And if I hear as much as a sound from either of you, I am going to see to it that you get ANBU tattoos as well, from acid, regardless of who started anything." She looked at them, her ki getting more and more sinister.

Gamabunta very visibly shuddered and Manda looked extremely appalled. It was a hilarious sight. I smirked.

"I hope I'm clear on that." Katsuyu-sama snarled as she left.

She suddenly stopped, making both the toad and snake summons nearly take off.

"I will be at our normal position, Sakura," she said, back to her soft-spoken voice. "Please come whenever you're ready so that we may continue our watch."

She promptly left, everyone gaping at her. It was amazing how she could suddenly change moods. Not that I was one to talk, but I wasn't the point of discussion in this matter. The glare I gave my teammates was enough to get their raised eyebrows down.

"You know," Gamabunta said in a low voice, puffing on his pipe, "I think she's even worse than Tsunade, yet Tsunade has that inhuman strength."

Manda nodded vigorously, forgetting Sasuke-kun was on his head, therefore making him use chakra to attempt to stay on said head.

"She is worse than Tsunade," Manda added, also in a low tone. "As much as Tsunade can beat us up to a pulp, she can burn us up, and her acid will not be good for my skin at all." He continued, shuddering.

Kakashi-sensei looked up at the giant toad and giant snake, extremely amused at their antics. He suddenly hopped onto Manda's head, propping himself next to Sasuke, who was brooding at how Manda was nodding his head earlier.

I just shook my head, smiling slightly despite myself and went to find Katsuyu-sama. I found her and and hopped till I got to the top of her head.

"Those two," she huffed in irritation. "I just do not comprehend how they can just be so childish."

I laughed softly. "That's exactly how my teammates are. They only stop when I threaten to pummel them into the depths of hell." I replied.

"Have they always been like this?" I asked her, curious.

"Always. Even during the wars, they'd stop fighting the enemy to bicker." I laughed again, this time much louder than before.

"Perhaps it's a male thing?" I said, slowly, amused.

She sighed. "It probably is." She recollected herself again, before asking "So, Sakura, where did you and Kakashi-san go last night?"

I could hear the mischievous amusement in her voice.

I sighed inwardly. Nobody was gonna let this rest, obviously.

"We were at his house." I said slowly.

"I see. He's your mate, is he not?" she asked bluntly, in dark amusement.

My face went beet red. Who knew Katsuyu-sama had such a cheeky side to her? Must have been all those years in Shishou's company. As much people found it very hard to believe, Shihsou had a rather perverted side to her that rivalled Kakashi-sensei. (Not Jiraiya-sama. No one had a perversion that rivalled his.) She very rarely showed it, but you could almost see than overly-mischievous gleam in her amber eyes whenever she'd remember her war days when the late Sandaime would send her on seduction missions and the like.

Maybe that's where some of my perversion came from as well.

"Oh, Kami-sama," I groaned out aloud as I realised all my ninja life I'd been surrounded by either closet perverts (Shishou and Sasuke-kun) or all out obvious perverts (Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Jiraiya-sama and Ino-pig).

Now Katsuyu-sama was on that list as well. I didn't even wanna think about Gamabunta and Manda.

Suddenly, I recognised a faint chakra signal. It was weak, but I knew it belonged to a rather powerful shinobi, but that rather powerful shinobi did not belong to the Leaf.

Katsuyu-sama under me tensed immediately.

"Behind us," I whipered urgently.

Immediately, quietly she turned. The chakra was already accumulating on my fists, ready to inflict damage on whatever pranks that were going to be pulled. This was war, and absolutely nothing was to be taken lightly.

I saw a black hood, then shuffling of leaves, before someone fell out of the trees, someone I could recognise only too well.

My eyes widened with a combination of shock and fear, as he rasped "help...us..." before finally blacking out.

Immediately, Katsuyu-sama made about four miniature forms of herself and barked sharply, "Go. Inform Tsunade-sama first, then act on her orders from then."

Her fifth miniature went and carried the shinobi and brought him to me. I was still in shock. "Heal him. I'll keep watch as we see what happens next."

**I really must hand it to myself, I'm really getting amazing at cliffys. I can already see the glares you're all directing at me and some of you are even almost ripping your hair off your heads in frustration.**

**Well, I gats two words for ya, BITE ME! *cackling with the most malicious glee* Oooooooohhh, the power I hold over you guys...simply magnificent.**

**And thus, ladies and the occasional gentleman, you know what to do, ne?**

**Ja na. *disappearing in a pouf of smoke*.**


	26. Chapter 26

***smirk* as I was reading the lovely, gorgeous reviews you guys were giving, I just couldn't help but feel smugly satisfied at the very strong urge for you guys to teleport yourselves to where I am and just beat me to a bloody, unrecognisable pulp.**

**But lemme warn you, wherever I am, rest assured Uchiha Itachi is not far off, and if you as much as lay a finger on me, ya'll will be Tsukiyomi-d into the next dimension. Beat that! CHA!**

**(I love Itachi, and I mourn his death all the time I see his brat of a brother.) Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to craizypet, who is the main reason ya'll are getting that warning. **

**Your review, by the way craizypet made me laugh until I fell of my chair, literally, hence the dedication. Love ya girlie. This one's yours. :-D :-D :-D**

**For the one I love 26.**

I immediately jumped off Katsuyu-sama and landed right next to her miniature, who had the extremely battered shinobi on her. The guy was beaten to only an inch within his life, yet he's one of the best in his village _and _country. It was amazing how he made a three day trip in this condition.

I looked up to the heavens and gulped. If this was war...I didn't even wanna think about it anymore. Immediately, I got healing chakra into my hands and begun diagnosis. A punctured lung, broken ribs, numerous cuts and bruises on his torso, slight concussion and haemorrhage, extreme chakra exhaustion and...oh shit, OH SHIT, _OH SHIT!_

Without even thinking, I hauled his almost lifeless body onto my shoulder and took off towards the hospital at a speed that the Uchihas would have been proud had they been alive to see it.

The second I burst through the doors, almost tearing them off their hinges, I bellowed instructions, "Emergency room number one, NOW! I need four high skilled nurses and two medics. Bring forth about six basins of tepid water, prepare an IV and a drip. NOW! CAN YOU MOVE IT, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

I got to the emergency and gently laid him over the table. "Hang in there, Kankourou. I'll get you out of this mess." I mumbled to myself.

Kankourou had been poisoned, by the missing-nin of his village, Akasuna no Sasori.

An Akatsuki.

The medics and nurses arrived. I shoved one of them out of the way, who staggered almost out through the door.

"Sorry," I said curtly, not in the mood of being at all courteous. This was a life and death situation I was dealing with and it was no time for pleasantries.

I got out a kunai and ripped off what was left of his tattered clothing. I got a clean cloth and wiped off the dirt and grime on his chest. He had so many open wounds.

"Heal him. Now. External wounds only."I snapped to the nearest medic. He was terrified, but summoned chakra to his hands all the same and quickly and efficiently healed him.

I looked up at him and managed a terse smile. "Thanks."

He simply nodded fearfully.

I summoned a small amount of chakra in my hands and moved it to one of the water basins. I made a small bubble, and got it onto Kankourou's chest. Slowly, I pushed the bubble into his chest, and adding more chakra into it, slowly retracted the poison in his internal organs. My other hand was on the opposite side of where my first hand was, and when all the chakra from my hand was exhausted, I pulled the bubble, together with the poison out of his body. I got an empty basin and deposited the poisonous contents into it.

My hair, which I'd left to grow out until it was almost mid-back was beginning to give problems since it was constantly falling in my eyes.

"Fuck," I growled lowly, not at all amused. I grabbed it, before making a messy bun on the crown of my head, pulling out two senbons and stuck them viciously through the bun to hold it in place.

I like holding my hair up with senbons. I never used headbands or ribbons. I always, _always _used senbons. I don't know why. I just did.

"Next," I barked.

The basin with the poison was removed and another with water was immediately put in its place.

"The poison is made of metal and slight herbal contents." I was saying tersely, as I pushed another water-chakra bubble through Kankourou's chest. "It's the kinda poison that gets into the system and disintegrates the musculature of the individual, cell by cell." I extracted the poison from his intestines and liver. "The lethal work, muscle wastage, if you will, is the work of the metal components. The herbal stuff is just there to stabilise the metals, so they don't get fucked up, thus enabling the poison to last much longer, increasing its effectiveness." I pulled out the poison and dropped it into the basin. Again, it was replaced.

I could hear the shocked gasps from the room. "Who-who is powerful enough to come up with something so intricate?" one of the medics asked.

My eyes narrowed in rage as I withdrew more poison from Kankourou's body.

"An Akatsuki." I said lowly. The terror was palpable. "Or, to be more specific-"

"Akasuna no Sasori." The lazy, baritone drawl finished for me.

Everyone snapped their heads towards the window, but I already knew who it was that was crouching on the window.

Kakashi-sensei.

He looked and sounded as aloof and detached as usual, displaying no emotion to the normal eye, but I could feel the rage in his voice, the extremely sharp edged knife of his rage hidden beneath a thin sheet of aloofness. I could feel his dangerous ki, very well hidden in the slight races of chakra he chose to give out.

I never knew killing intent could be very well concealed. I was prided world over for my excellent chakra control, but even I had to dig in pretty deep to find out if he really was as cool as he made out, and couldn't find it. When I felt his ki, I realised he _chose_ to leak it out in his chakra.

I also realised that he leaked it out not to prove to me that he was pissed (he was my lover. I knew him well), but he did it on a whim. He leaked it out just because he could.

Yet again, I found myself saying that he really did deserve his title of Kage-level.

He was a truly dangerously, powerful shinobi, and a formidable assassin.

I also felt sorry for the poor Akatsuki bastard that was gonna end up fighting him. He was never a nice guy whenever dealing with enemies or threats, and was mercilessly ruthless whenever he was hell bent on destroying them.

"Go to the lab and make up an antidote. Use the information I've given you. Go, goddamit." I ordered, and the medics were scrambling to get the hell out of there.

I wished Shizune-san was here. She was the poisons expert, and I knew she'd kept the information on this particular poison pretty well when I gave it to her. After all, this wasn't the first time I was dealing with Sasori's poison.

My body shook with rage as I remembered that first encounter.

"Calm down, my darling. They'll be time to vent later. Just work on saving Kankourou for now." I heard him whisper in my ear, wiping the sweat off my brow and hugging me from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist and giving me the assurance I desperately needed then.

Did I mention how much I loved this man? Damn, I loved this man.

Everyone else in the room was promptly stunned into shock at the blatant display of affection between us, but we didn't care, at least I didn't.

Suddenly, the door burst open very unceremoniously, and Shishou came into the room literally howling.

"OH MY GOD, SAKURA! HOW THE HELL DID-what is going on around here?" her voice suddenly went back to normal, as she looked me extracting poison, Kakashi-sensei embracing me and the shocked looks of the nurses and medics in the room.

I winced. "Shishou, would you mind? As you can clearly see, this is a very delicate operation here and your noise isn't going to help at all." I said, through gritted teeth.

There were a few hidden sniggers behind her and I came to realise, much to my irritation, that she wasn't alone.

Well, fuck. There goes my concentration.

I looked up, beyond Shishou and saw Shizune-san. "Shizune-san, thank God. Please go into the lab and prepare for me an antidote for Sasori's poison. And tell those bloody medics to hurry up with the IV and drip."

Shishou smirked slightly. "Up into my office when you're done." She said, before threatening all the shinobi that followed her with a very painful pummelling if they didn't scram back to their posts as she closed the door.

I rolled my eyes at their antics. I felt Kakashi-sensei let go of me, and just as suddenly as he appeared, he disappeared in his signature pouf of smoke.

I couldn't help but smile.

**Yo, this was my attempt at angst. They really aren't my strongest point, but since I'm just random like that, I decided to give it a shot. Do tell me what you think of it, ne?**

**And are there any betas out there? Hello...looking for a beta here...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Oh my goodness, have I ever told you how awesome you guys are? No? Well, you're all awesome. Those reviews really just make me smile all the time.**

**Which explains why I'm busy writing and posting fanfiction in the middle of my exam period...**

**I'm glad to see that nobody expected Kankurou. My suspense skills are awesome, ne? And I must admit, an overprotective, jealous and possessive Kakashi is a really sexy Kakashi, is he not? *this is where Black-Blue Moonlight Neko, nickule and I squeal in all our annoying, giddy fangirlism.* I think he is.**

**Anyway, enough of my blabbering. Onto the story, ne?**

**For the one I love 27.**

I was just removing the last traces of poison from Kankurou's system when the medics (_finally, _my inner growled) arrived with the IV and the drip. I fastened them to him, before Shizune-san (Kami-sama bless her expertise) arrived with the antidote to that pre-pubescent looking criminal's poison. I got a syringe and needle and quickly injected it into his system. He should awake in another hour or so. He was a Suna-nin after all, and if there's one thing I gave those guys credit for, it's being hard core.

I was still slightly enraged. That toddler-looking redhead really had the gall to bring his puppetted ass back to these areas, didn't he? Perhaps he forgot the sound beating I gave his ass when we last met? If only I could meet him again. I'd cheerfully remind him why my right hook is solely feared.

"Inform Hokage-sama immediately he wakes up." I told the medics, before promptly disappearing in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

I arrived into Shishou's office, finding everyone in there as well. She was smirking. My eyes narrowed. I was not in the mood to exchange witty pleasantries with anyone.

Unfortunately for me, Shihsou knew that, and she was only too willing to indulge in my fury, since she knew I couldn't do shit.

It was very tempting to unleash my inner. Very, very tempting. Pity I'd be jounin mashed potatoes if I even dared.

"So, Sakura, it seems Kankurou should be fine in a bit." Shihsou said, still smirking.

I clenched my jaw.

"Please, do inform your colleagues of what it was that transpired."

"Katsuyu-sama and I were watching guard at our spot, when we suddenly felt his very weak chakra signature. There was a ruffle of leaves and he fell out of the trees, his last words being 'help me' before he blacked out. It was then Katsuyu came and informed you and the other elite jounin of what was going on, before I rushed him to the hospital and begun his immediate treatment."

"So, what's up with him?" Naruto asked.

"Poison." I felt the mood in the room get darker. The temperature had dropped by about thirty degrees.

"So they finally struck again." Shikamaru said, his eyes narrowing in his rage. Chouji was struggling to keep himself from shape-shifting and going to crush those freaks into oblivion, and Ino was trying very, _very _hard to keep from releasing any of her killing intent.

I threw a quick glance at Kakashi-sensei. He had that half lidded, detached look on his face, but he was gripping his book so hard, that his knuckles turned white and one of the pages was ripped.

The man could really control his temper.

I could understand their rage. Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru had lost theirbeloved sensei to the Akatsuki clutches and Kakashi-sensei had lost a very dear friend.

The Akatsuki as well had been stunned into complete shock when they saw how team 10 and the great Copy nin had executed their revenge on behalf of Konoha. Team 10 had mercilessly dealt with Hidan whereas Kakashi-sensei had been effectively brutal when getting rid of Kakuzu.

It was no shock, therefore, when one blonde Deidara was literally trembling in his sandals and almost peeing on himself and Sasori was very subtly trembling the first time they met Kakashi-sensei, a few months after he'd been promoted to kage-level.

"I wonder why they sent Sasori though," Hiyashi Hyuuga asked.

"It's his hometown," Sasuke replied blandly, a hint of arrogance in his voice."It would only be logical if they sent him, since he knows the geography around the place."

"Is that why they always sent your brother and his partner over here to cause havoc and destruction all the time?" Hiyashi shot back.

Sasuke-kun's eyes narrowed dangerously. His hands clenched into fist and his eyes flashed red dangerously.

"I think that's enough from both of you," Kakashi-sensei drawled, in his usual lazy voice. "This is not the time for clan competitions. As you both obviously know, we are in the middle of a war and there's a high probability that one of our allies might be in danger. It would do everyone good if you put your petty arguments aside and focus on what's important at the moment."

Of course his voice was still that lazy baritone, but there was the sharp edge hidden underneath it that clearly stated his demand-and a threat of an introduction to a world of extreme pain if they didn't heed his warning.

Sasuke-kun promptly deflated and Hiyashi went several shades paler than normal.

Jiraiya-sama, Shishou and I smirked.

Naruto was grinning with unholy glee.

It was always so amusing how Kakashi-sensei could very clearly articulate his threats while sounding bored.

Those were normally his worst threats, though.

Just then, one of the medics (very unceremoniously) burst into Shihsou's office to tell us Kankurou had awakened.

"Team 7, Team 10 and Jiraiya, let's go. Oh, and Gemna, team 10 includes you." Shishou said, as she stood up to walk outside her office towards the hospital. "The rest of you, back to your posts."

Within five minutes, we were beside Kankurou's bed in his room.

He was sitting up, though still slightly trembling. As much the poison was completely removed from his system, his body still needed to recover from the sudden attack of it all.

"Are you alright, Kankurou?" Jiraiya-sama asked.

"Kinda, yeah." he winced, his voice rough and gravelly.

"Get talking." Kakashi-sensei drawled. He was not in a good mood.

Sasuke-kun very subtly shifted away and Naruto quietly gulped.

I held my breath and went to hold his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. He looked down at he and his eye immediately softened. He nodded slowly.

Shishou promptly snorted and Jiraiya-sama smirked. We ignored them.

I was just happy that Kakashi-sensei had agreed not to be too rough on Kankurou.

"They returned, him and his blonde partner. The blonde kid blew up quite a bit of the village before we could finally subdue them. Sasori was intending to poison Gaara. I jumped in front of him so the poison could get me instead, again." He looked at me. "I'm sorry, Sakura. It's the second time."

I had to smile at that. "It's all good, Kankurou. I understand the need to save your otouto, despite the fact that he's powerful enough to save himself. I experience that every time I go for missions with my boys." I ended up grumbling.

"Mou, but Sakura-chan-"

"Shut up, dobe. Kankurou is sick. You howling all over Konoha isn't gonna help him any. Jeez, you're such an idiot." Sasuke-kun retorted.

"Fuck off, temee." Naruto snarled.

It's official. These two would never, _ever _grow up.

"There is one thing they insinuated before they left though, and it's very obviously gonna be worse for us in the near future." Kankurou continued, his voice getting angry.

Shishou snapped her head in his direction so suddenly, I was quietly shocked it didn't roll off her shoulders.

"Kumo wasn't overrun."

Now _THAT _was a shock. We all stared at him, stunned.

I immediately got green chakra in my hands and begun finding out if the poison affected his brain cells or something.

It was functioning perfectly well.

"Excuse me?" Kakshi-sensei asked, the incredulity very obvious in his otherwise impassive voice. "Did you just say that Kumo wasn't overrun?"

Kankurou looked up, his eyes hard. "No, Kakashi-senpai. They weren't. They've actually allied with Iwa and Akatsuki."

**I know you actually wanna see their reactions, but right now, I've pulled off four all nighters in a row catching up with watching anime and reading manga. My head is all jumbled up with bleach and naruto and claymore and man and a whole other lot of anime right now, I just might end up with Kanda or Aizen or Claire up in here. For the past 96 hours I think I've slept for only three or so hours. I'm finished. So please understand if I don't update in a while. My bed calls.**

**Ja na.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Yo. I'm back. I've been sleeping like I'm in hibernation for the past coupla days, and I must say, I am upset. Where are the reviews? Huh? You want me to start leaving you guys hanging again? You're really asking for it. In the words of Uchiha Itachi patience is not my strongest suite. No reviews, more cliffys and less chapters. Period.**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway, enough of my bitching. This chapter is dedicated to lightningscar, who is one of my gentlemen readers. Since I made you almost choke on your beer last time, I'ma give myself a pat on the back for my suspense skills. *pat pat***

**For the problems I (and by default, your beer) gave your throat, this one's yours. (PS don't worry about Sasori. :-])**

**For the one I love 28.**

For the next ten or so minutes, we all stood there, staring like mindless idiots at Kankurou as he very blatantly told us how Kumo wasn't overrun by Iwa, but were actually allies of Akatsuki.

"What about the letter Gaara sent us?" Shishou asked, having have recovered faster than most in the room, Ino and I included.

"It was supposed to mislead us. Worked pretty well, I must add." He said, grumbling.

"How d'you know Sasori isn't just playing with our heads? He's quite good when it comes to mind-fucking people, that toddler-looking asshole." I snarled.

"Because Kumo nin had the courtesy to drop off two of our nins' mutilated bodies at Gaara's doorstep with a bloody note saying that's what will happen to us and you guys when they attack." He said, sounding very grave.

"What about you?" Naruto asked, uncharachteristically quiet.

"We sent a coupla guys to come tell you the news, but it seemed Akatsuki spies were waiting for them. One died and three returned to tell us what was happening. I decided to join their party and just when were about three miles from your borders, Sasori attacked. That guy is an extremely powerful dude, so I had to buy time for the other guys to leave back for Suna and tell Gaara what's up. To be honest, I have no idea if they are still alive. I managed to hold Sasori for a while, but I knew that I couldn't beat him. I just barely escaped, but he managed to nick me with a poisoned kunai. He disappeared after he realised I'd get to Konoha and call for help, but he also knew I wouldn't last for long if I kept pushing myself. It's just sheer luck I turned up where Sakura was, or I'd be dead by now."

Silence.

"Then where's Deidara?" Sasuke-kun asked slowly.

There was no answer to that.

This, obviously, was not good.

I sighed. I could feel the headache coming on.

Akatsuki always worked in pairs. When one of them worked alone, it meant the other was somewhere else, doing something otherwise not very healthy for the rest of the ninja population.

Just then, there was a timid knock on the door. "Enter!" Shihsou barked.

The door opened slowly and a trembling Suna nin emerged.

"A-a-ano, Hokage-sama, b-but Ka-kazekage-sama sent me to ch-check on Ka-ka-kankurou-senpai a-a-and inform you th-th-that we a-are fine b-back in S-sunagakure."

The poor man was stuttering so badly, Shihsou's features relaxed. She looked at the shinobi."Fine. Kankurou will be fit for travel tomorrow. Please stay, so that you may leave with him. You should be very worn out from your travels."

"A-a-arigato g-g-gozamashtu, hokage-sama." Then he all but ran out of there.

Shihsou turned back to us. She sighed. "Everyone, back to your posts. Jiraiya, Kakashi, let's go."

So I found myself sitting on Katsuyu-sama's head (_again_) as we kept watch.

"What's gonna happen now?" I asked quietly.

"I honestly do not know." Katsuyu-sama replied. "Apparently the war is going to get here soon enough, and it will be in the balance of Konohagakure to destroy the Akatsuki, but despite the fact that I fought in the previous two wars, we've never really encountered criminal activity of this superior scale before, so I can't exactly tell the direction war will take."

I sighed, looking down, trying to think.

Oh Kami-sama, this was so freaking troublesome.

I suddenly jerked my head up. Great, now I'm using Shikamaru's catch phrase. Maybe Ino-pig was right. I was playing too much shogi with him.

For a while it was quiet, and nothing was happening. An eerie feeling crept down my spine. It was too quiet.

Not to be pessimistic or a prophetess of doom or whatever, but I had a very bad feeling that something very bad was going to happen very soon.

"Katsuyu-sama," I said tersely.

"I know," she replied, just as tense. This was not good, not good at all.

Suddenly, there was a slightly scared, yet calm yell from the gates. "Enemy nin, coming from all directions of the forest. Most of them identified as-" there was a pause as he swallowed, "-_Iwa_."

He spat out the name of the village in such disgust, it amused me, but in a sickening kind of way. Konoha and Iwa were never allies, had never been allies, and the way things were looking, did not seem to be becoming allies in the near future.

But even I could only understand the animosity we always had for each other. Even in reality, fire and earth weren't exactly compatible, and in every known generation Konoha had a shinobi/kunoichi who Iwa nin were given the flee-on-sight order. Shodai, Nidaime, Sandaime, Shishou/Jiraiya-sama, Yondaime, and Kakashi-sensei. I really wonder who, from our generation will be given the same honour. I smirked slightly at the thought.

Not to mention our political and diplomatic were always polar opposites. Sure, Konoha and by default Fire country made some dreadful mistakes, leading to very dark, bloody and a very tainted part of our history (the Uchiha clan Massacre is a perfect example of such), and we were not proud of it all (at least the Rookie nine and our respective sensei weren't), but we learnt from those, and we always keep our teammates well being above any mission whatsoever, unlike Iwa, who blindly follow whatever sadistic order their latest sadistic Tsuchikage tells them to do.

Not to mention in all wars we've kicked their sorry asses right back to the rocky background that is their country.

I suddenly heard Shishou's voice. "Jiraiya nad I will be in the heart of the village protecting the civilians. The rest of you follow the orders of Hatake Kakashi. He is in charge of this defense and attack." And just as the voice begun speaking, it stopped again, and it was silent.

Well, as silent as people preparing to fight can get.

"Aaaaaaah, what have we here?" I heard a silky voice ask. I looked up, and couldn't help but smirk.

"A cute little girl. You have a death wish sweetheart?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I asked dryly.

The sickly sweet smile dropped from her mouth and she frowned at me.

"Let's get this started, ne?" I smirked, tightening my gloves across my wrist.


	29. Chapter 29

**For the one I love 29.**

She didn't know what hit her. Before she could even bring her hand up to form her seals, my chakra-laden punch had already made contact with her chest cavity. I felt my fist connect with her spinal cord, crushing and splitting it before my fist came out of her back.

Of course by then, she was already dead. I could feel Katsuyu-sama behind me twitch in disgust.

"Don't you think that was a little too much force, Sakura?" she asked, her antennae twitching in disgust.

I smirked. "I've actually always wanted to do that." I replied, not at all moved by the amount of tissue, blood and bone on my left hand. As a Konoha medic, I had seen much worse.

"Saaaaaaaakura-chaaaaaaaan...any day now..." I heard Naruto yell. He, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei and Genma were surrounded by about thirty or more Iwa nin.

Of course, that was the plan.

"SHANNAROOO!" I yelled, jumping from the tree I stood on, the chakra glowing on my fist. The second my fist hit the ground, I let out a huge burst of chakra, splitting and breaking the dry earth under me and swallowing the Iwa nin, who were absolutely shocked. Naruto and I then jumped high into the air, as Genma, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun did the required seals. Three simultaneous bellows were heard.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!" three huge fireballs were sent into the crack my fist had created, burning anything and everything within their reach, i.e. all the Iwa nin that had collected around them, and who were now trapped in the earth.

Ally and foe alike were stunned.

"Na-na-nani?" an Iwa kunoichi gasped in shock, her eyes wider than saucers as she watched her comrades get fried to a crisp. About half of the force sent to attack us had been destroyed at that moment.

"Sakura, Ino..." Kakashi-sensei drawled. We all jumped into the air as Ino and I did the required seals. Ninjutsu wasn't my strongest fighting technique, but I was a water-type. I always took advantage of using it when possible.

"Suiton: Siryuudan no justu!" Ino and I yelled together. The river behind us formed into two identical water dragons, and just as it was about to soak the hell out of the Iwa nin, who were still looking at us in shock, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun did their seals.

"Raikiri!"

"Chidori!"

The two lightning techniques hit the water dragons, and both men immediately removed their hands before they got electrocuted.

"Shi-" one of the (smarter) Iwa nin realised they were about to be electrocuted, but before either him or his comrades could think of escaping, they were hit by the water and screams could be heard all over the place, as tens of nin were electrocuted to death.

It suddenly dawned on the Iwa nin that an all out attack on Konohagakure no Sato was a drastic, dangerous mistake.

_About fucking time they realised it too, CHA! _My inner added.

"Re-"a very loud, very audible gulp. "Retreat! Retreat! Get the fuck out of here! Retreat!" One of the elite Iwa nin ordered.

Left, right and centre, what was left of the attack force were running for their miserable lives, retreating like cowards. As if reading my mind, Shikamaru smirked.

"Cowards," he spat at a particular kunoichi who was passing him. She stumbled and fell off a branch. She very ungracefully fell down from the branch, earning rude sniggers from Chouji and Kiba. She scrambled on her feet, terrified and panick-stricken, before getting onto another branch and continuing on her way.

Kakashi-sensei, (who was drastically holding back, since he hadn't used his sharingan), casually turned to Genma and nodded. Genma then hurled the senbon in his mouth at some random nin, (nobody knew how the hell he always did it) hitting his very lower back. The nin stumbled from the tree, falling and screaming. Before his disgraceful fall, Kakashi-sensei grabbed him by the collar.

It suddenly hit me what had happened.

"You have been paralysed from the waist down," Kakashi-sensei drawled in his sexy baritone, sounding aloof and detached as usual, but that dangerous knife-edge just beneath his tone. "You can't move your legs, rendering any means of escape useless. Knowing what kind of pathetic excuses of nin you guys are, nobody's gonna come and save you." He continued.

His voice dropped an octave lower, and got quieter. "The more you cooperate, the faster and more graceful your death is gonna be." My knees turned to jelly at his tone, and when I saw that sadistic battle smirk of his through his mask, a massively humongous burst of lust shot through every cell of my body and headed straight to my groin.

"This is how it's gonna be," he continued, still smirking and in that extremely sexy tone that turned my brain into mush. "Were gonna take you in and Ibiki over there," he nodded once to Ibiki, "is gonna interrogate you. You're gonna tell us exactly what we wanna know. If you get a little too terrified to talk, the Yamanaka's are gonna help us out." He looked up at Ino's dad, who smirked back in response.

"However," his tone got softer still, making moisture pool into my underwear as if it was on a mission to dehydrate me, "if you become unnecessarily difficult, Sasuke is simply going to get into your head and dig out whatever info we seek, then I'm gonna take it upon myself to make your death extremely slow and painful." He said to the nin, who by this time was teetering on the border of serious hyperventilation.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes, s-si-sir." The guy replied, terrified beyond normal terror.

"Okay, Ibiki. Come and get him." His voice went back to normal. Ibiki casually strode to where he was standing and roughly grabbed the guy by the collar. "Good work, Kakashi. I can see you still have significant traces of ANBU in ya." He said.

"You know what they say. Once an ANBU, always an ANBU. Those skills do come in handy once in a while."

Ibiki just smirked, and walked away to the torture and interrogation department to begin his work.

By this time, my inner had promptly turned into goo, as I did my best not to let everyone see how turned on I was and trying to restrain my fluids from flowing down my legs.

Fucking hormones. How can Kakashi Hatake turn me on so badly by just a smirk and tone of voice?

Ino-pig, having been my best friend for so long thus knowing me so well, took one long look at my force, noticing how tense my jaw was because of my clenched teeth. She then looked at my legs, and noticed how tightly they were closed together.

"Ne, billboard brow, is there a problem?" she asked, smirking like hell.

I growled low in my throat. "Fuck off, pig." I snarled.

Kakashi-sensei's eye turned towards a particular point in the forest, more specifically, the spot just slightly to Naruto's left.

"I must hand it to you guys, that was an extremely cunning strategy you had there. Having your teammate wreck a little havoc on his former village as you mobilised that mini army from yours. But coming from intellects such as yourself, your teammate and the head of your organisation, it's normal to expect such an intricate and organised attack of such a high calibre. The current Tsuchikage, of course, had no qualms on attacking us. After all, we owe him an embarrassing moment or two, anyway."

The rest of us were staring in dumb shock. Who the _hell _was he talking to _in the freaking forest_?

Suddenly, there was a little rustling of the leaves, and the sole girly-looking blonde of Akatsuki came out, cocky smirk planted on his face.

We all stood there, in stunned horror.

"Damn, Hatake, clearly, the bingo books aren't exaggerating on your skill and intellect, yeah. I hear your dad was one of the most powerful shinobi in recent history, yeah. I'm sure he'd have been proud of ya, yeah. Connecting shit like that so fast and coming up with a beautiful counter attack...now that's what I call true art, yeah." Deidara drawled, in an almost sing-song voice.

It was so tempting to pummel his blonde pretty-face sixty feet under.

"Next time, do remember no one has ever attacked Konohagakure no Sato on its own soil and succeeded." And with a condescending show of extreme rudeness, he turned his back on Deidara and disappeared in a pouf of smoke.

Deidara turned to me, raking his eyes all over my body. I was gritting my teeth so hard, trying to hold in my temper, I could feel the enamel come off.

"You've really grown up, yeah." he said softly, blue eyes gleaming, looking at me right in the eyes and still smirking. "Sasori-danna is really looking forward to meeting you again, yeah."

I couldn't help it I smirked.

"Is he now?" I tilted my head slightly, my eyes gleaming with sadistic malice. "Well, you can tell him that next time, I _will _crush his heart, because there's no Kakuzu to save it now." I replied just as softly.

His smirk widened a fraction. "I'll be sure to give him your message, yeah." And in a flurry of gravel, he disappeared.

"Na," Naruto yelled, "let's report back to Tsunade no baa-chan. Temee is giving the report." And before anyone could tell him what an idiot he was, he was out of there.

"DOBE, YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD!" I heard Sasuke-kun roar in sheer rage as I was teleporting myself to Shihsou's office.

**This is the randomest chapter in this story. I swear. I have no idea where this came from. It just popped into my head.**

**Anyway, as you've all decided you're not reviewing (most of you anyway,) don't expect an update in the next coupla days. I'm dead serious. Don't you dare even glare and/or scowl at me. **_**You **_**brought this upon yourselves, so **_**you're **_**gonna suffer the consequences. A writer needs encouragement too, you know. *sulking and brooding.***

**And lightningscar, there's a rather huge hint at how Sasori survived his and Sakura's last encounter. Figure the rest out. I know you're a smart guy. You can stop bugging me now. :-p**


	30. Chapter 30

**I can bet my next university allowance that some of you have started ripping your hair off your heads in agitation. I told you, you want an update; you have to give some reviews. Simple, fair-and –square trade. How hard is it to just do that?**

**So, since I'm really sympathetic (can you all stop snorting incredulously, because it's true) I've decided out of the sheer kindness of my heart (I'll stop here if I hear any more snorts) I'm going to continue with the story.**

**Might as well give those bald patches on your heads time to grow too.**

**Na, here we go then.**

**For the one I love 30.**

The Rookie nine (with the sole exception of one Uchiha) and our respective sensei were working ridiculously hard to hold our laughter in.

As expected, we were failing miserably.

"...ntually discovered that the Akatsuki were indeed behind all this mess, but knowing them, they had one of their village allies do their dirty work for them, and they chose Iwa; since they'd obviously be the only ones brave enough to attempt a kamikaze attack at the order of their Tsuchikage..."

As Sasuke-kun was fisting his hands and attempting to try to keep his sharingan deactivated, while giving the report through very gritted teeth, it was obvious he was trying to keep his very volatile temper in check.

He was doing a miserable job at it.

I, on the other hand, had my fist in my mouth to prevent me from bursting out in laughter.

Shishou and Jiraiya-sama were smirking with unholy glee.

"Casualties?" Shishou asked, amber eyes glinting with dark amusement.

"None reported." Sasuke-kun almost snapped. Almost. He didn't have any intentions of being turned into jounin mashed potatoes.

Kiba actually snorted.

Sasuke-kun sharply turned his head, sharingan activated, ready to amaterasu him into nothingness...

...only to find himself looking into Kakashi-sensei's equally activated sharingan.

"You may be the last Uchiha, Sasuke," he drawled, not even bothering to hide his sheer amusement, "but you're not the only one with a sharingan. Deactivate it."

Sasuke-kun, knowing when he was defeated, and hating it, growled very menacingly, before his eyes went from crimson to onyx.

To say that he was a volcano waiting to explode would be the biggest understatement in the history of biggest understatements.

By this time, my eyes were watering from the strain to keep from laughing out loud. I shut them tight, and felt the tears flow down my cheeks.

"Anyway," Shishou said, trying to bring some seriousness back. "As you can see, our enemies actually tried to invade us in our land."

Suddenly, we all became serious again. What Shishou had very bluntly said reminded us that we were in a war and had no time to indulge in frivolous jokes and such.

"Shikaku, Shikamaru," she turned to the two Nara geniuses, "I want the both of you to come up with strong strategies of every single scenario we can encounter. And don't ask me what I have in mind. You're the geniuses, you figure it out."

They nodded and left, Shikamaru's father with a small incredulous smile on his lips. Shikamaru just sighed, and as he teleported himself out of the Hokage tower, I swear we all heard the usual lazy drawl go, "mendoukusei..."

"Hinata, Hyuuga, Uchiha," she barked next, the three of you go do some serious scouting, then set up some genjutsu traps around." Sasuke-kun was brooding by the time they left, Neji was sulking and Hinata had, despite her small blush, a distinct look of irritation on her face. Clan competition indeed.

"The rest of you, go scout the area. And also make sure those three don't try to kill each other."

As if on cue, there was a highly irritated, shrill screech. Then Hinata, in a very rare show of temper, bellowed, "Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke, if I hear one more comparison of the bloody abilities of your bloody clans, I will personally disable both your chakra channels, have Sakura-chan beat you both to a pulp and promptly dump you in the Nara forest for the Nara deer to have a field day kicking you from one end of Fire Country to the other. Do I make myself clear?"

There was a sudden silence for about fifteen seconds, then another highly irritated, shrill screech.

"Uchiha!" Hinata screamed, livid. "_I _am the heir of _my _bloody clan, meaning _I _am the _only _one allowed to call it bloody and get away with it. One more word, Uchiha, _One. More. Word. _And I swear I'll see to it that you begin rebuilding your clan _manually without _an anaesthetic."

"Neji, get yourself here right this instant and get searching. NOW, young man."

"Byakugan!" Hinata's voice was the only one that could be heard.

Silence. It was turning out to be quite an entertaining day, if I had to say so myself. I couldn't remove the smirk from my face.

"You can place your bloody genjutsu now, Uchiha." Hinata all but growled.

Another very amusing silence.

"Now, get your sorry asses to the Hokage's office right now and give her the report, before I change my mind and decide to transport you to the Nara forest myself."

I actually burst out laughing. Did Hinata just use the terms 'sorry asses'?

When Sasuke-kun and Neji appeared, everyone just lost it. Even Kakashi-sensei was hysterical.

They were both sweating profusely and shaking like leaves in the wind. Their eyes were wide with terror and they were hugging each other for dear life, whimpering and in a stuttering mess.

"Well," Hinata appeared, hands on her hips and her face red with rage, her silver eyes narrowed. "Go on, spit it. Or are you going to stand there stuttering and hyperventilating like blundering imbeciles all evening?"

Sasuke-kun very audibly gulped.

"St-st-status re-r-report." Neji stuttered, hugging Sasuke-kun even harder, who hugged right back.

"N-n-no enemies i-in-" Neji gulped. "In the n-n-near vic-vicinity." He stopped, to nudge Sasuke-kun softly.

"Th-th-the gen-genjuts-genjutsu is ac-active. Eith-eith-either Ka-kakashi or-or I will be a-a-a-a-aware whe-whenever any-any-anyone leaves or-or enters K-k-k-konohagakure."

Shishou, after wiping the tears from her face after laughing so hard, finally managed to face them.

I honestly couldn't blame her. How many times in your life do you see two exceptionally powerful S-Class jounin shinobi, both geniuses _and _have immensely powerful kekkei genkai reduced to a stuttering, terrified, sweating almost-hyperventilating mess _and _hugging each other as if their lives depended on it by _one _kunoichi?

"Very well, then." She said, still snorting. "You may leave for your posts now.

They took off, running, before tripping on their own feet, then clumsily stumbling up again and running with even more determination than before.

"Oh shit, Hyuuga. Go, go, go! Run while she's still there."

"I'm running Uchiha, I'm running. I don't want to have to deal with her at this moment."

Their voices could still be heard, down in the Konoha streets as they took off for their lives.

"That was so cool, Hinata. How did you do that?" I asked her as I high-fived her.

"They were being very irritating when we had work to do." She said, her voice going back to its soft-spoke tone.

Jiraiya-sama leaned into Kakashi-sensei's ear conspiratorially to whisper something. Kakashi-sensei promptly nodded.

Shishou smirked. "Don't worry about them. I'm sure it's something about Konoha kunoichi getting more aggressive every day or other such nonsense. You guys can leave too. Jiraiya, Kakashi, the council expects us."

She stood from her chair and walked out, followed by Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi sensei.

"Let's go." Lee said, and we all filed out of the building.


	31. Chapter 31

**For the one I love 31.**

We, the Rookie nine, were sitting in Ichiraku's, eating ramen. Neji was hidden behind TenTen and Sasuke-kun was hidden behind me, taking occasional peeps at Hinata.

I snorted.

"Seriously, you two. It's not like she's gonna katon you guys into nothingness or something. You just momentarily pissed her off. She's cool now."

Both guys stared at me incredulously, before they looked at Naruto.

"Oi, dobe, go apologise for us. Tell her we're incredibly sorry and we'll never do that again." Sasuke-kun whispered loudly.

"Yes, her father will be the end of me if he knows the reason for my new found terror," Neji added, seemingly musing, and then shuddering in- I don't even know.

Naruto sniggered at their expense. "Oi, Hinata, Temee and your stick-stuck-up-in-the-ass cousin say they are sorry and they'll never do that again and they wanna ask for your forgiveness."

Hinata sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's fine." She sighed nonchalantly, twirling her noodles on her chopsticks before resuming her meal.

Neji and Sasuke-kun both resumed their places at the ramen bar (as far away as possible from Hinata) and started eating their noodles as well.

"Hey, Uchiha," Neji said slowly. "Perhaps she hasn't been getting some from your idiot teammate, that's why she's in such a bad mood."

Silence. Stunned, incredulous silence.

"Right on the mark, Hyuuga," Sasuke-kun replied, eating his noodles. "She definitely needs to get laid more often."

Hinata suddenly dropped her chopsticks. Her face was red, and her features twisted in sheer, raw fury. A very huge, visible vein popped on her forehead.

"You guys definitely have a death wish, don't you?" Ino muttered.

"No complaints here." TenTen said, smirking. "More entertainment for us."

"Hyuuga," Sasuke-kun started, trembling.

Neji gulped. "Yes, Uchiha, we. Are. Screwed."

I swear Hinata's roar of rage could be heard all the way in Lightning country.

"_HYUUGA! UCHIHA! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I WILL RIP OUT .. FROM. YOUR. BODY. WITHOUT. BREAKING. SKIN."_

And for the second time that day, two of the most powerful S-Class jounin of Konohagakure were reduced to stuttering, trembling, scared, terrified, sweating, hyperventilating little men.

Just then, Shishou's voice could be heard all over the village. "Jounin meeting. My office. Now."

Ten minutes later, we were all gathered in her office for the umpteenth time.

Neji and Sasuke-kun were hidden behind Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-sensei respectively. Hinata was being held back by me, since I was the only one strong enough to anyway. Her killing intent (which, I must add, was quite intimidating) was flooding the office, which made Neji and Sasuke-kun shrink even smaller behind their respective current protectors.

When we were done explaining this new development to our superiors (amidst sniggers, snorts and giggles on our part, and all out laughter on our superiors' and the rest of the jounin's parts), Kakashi-sensei finally commented, after wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You know," he drawled looking behind himself and Jiraiya-sama, smirking in amusement, "For geniuses, you both are incredibly the biggest, stupidest idiots in the shinobi world."

Said stupid idiot geniuses couldn't even retort back. They were busy strategically arranging themselves behind the kage-level shinobi so that Hinata does not have a direct hit at them if she tried.

"You really both have a death wish, don't you?" Shishou commented, grinning widely.

Jiraiya-sama simply shook his head in a mixture of amusement and incredulity. "Indeed they do." He smirked.

"Anyway, back to serious business." Shishou barked. "We have some very important news to deliver."

Everyone was suddenly serious again. Neji and Sasuke-kun were standing at the row as the rest of, glued on the sides of their protectors. Even Hinata had stopped exuding her ki and was now paying attention.

"The higher-ups of Konohagakure no Sato, including the three most powerful shinobi in the village have decided that from this moment henceforth, I shall step down from my position as Godaime Hokage."

There was a silence so intense, we couldn't be able to hear ourselves breathing.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, I was the first to recover, but all I managed was a weak croak of "Wha-?"

In a very Shishou-like way, she flopped back on what was no longer her chair and smirked.

"Relax. As I said, this has been a mutual decision. There have been no hard feelings on any part including mine. At least I'm done with all the bloody paper work, and I can finally get back into action." She grumbled under her breath.

She looked back up, that mischievous smirk still on her face.

"My next successor, and the Rokudaime Hokage, is Hatake Kakashi."

There was a stunned silence.

"HELL YEAH! PORN IS OFFICIALLY LEGAL!" Naruto, Kiba and Genma howled in unison ecstatically, leading myself, Ino and Kurenai-sensei to smack the respective backs of their heads.

"Perverts," every other female in the room (except Ino) muttered.

"I expect all of you to spread this news and assemble back in three hours so that we can have the inauguration."

"Inauguration?" Shizune asked. "But Tsunade-sama, it's seven in the evening."

"Of course. We've never had a night inauguration. It would be quite sensational."

"GO!" she barked, and we were out of there faster than she could go back to a relaxed position in front of her desk.

In three hours exactly, Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei, Gemna, Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei, Shishou, Jiraiya-sama, Hyuuga Hiashi, random members of the council and I were standing on top of the Hokage tower, ANBU surrounding us. Everyone else was standing below.

Kakashi-sensei was looking absolutely, positively _sexy_ in the Hokage robes and the Hokage hat.

_We should definitely seduce him in his formal, sexy, Hokage glory, _my inner gushed, blood running from her nose like a faucet.

Where the hell did she come from?

_Can you imagine? Taking off those glorious robes, piece by piece, before ripping anything and everything that'll be blocking us from seeing him in all his sexy masculine glory, before pushing him into his bed and ra-_

**Shut the bloody fuck up and just sod off. This is his inauguration. I can't afford to have you and your very inappropriate thoughts****distract me now. **I growled at her, as my face flooded with colour when arguing with my bloody inner.

Sasuke-kun and Genma were smirking at me.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Sasuke-kun asked. "Thinking dirty thoughts?" his smirk widened as my face got redder.

"The second you settle into his quarters, do us all a favour and screw him into next year as his congrats gift from all of us." Gemna added, senbon moving from one end of his mouth to the other, brown eyes glinting with perverted mischief as well as smirking with perverted glee.

My face turned about fifty shades of red as I buried my face in my hands and groaned inwardly.

"Faithful citizens of Konohagakure no Sato," Shishou begun, her loud voice bellowing far and wide for all to hear. "As much as it saddens me to stop ruling you, it seems that my time is up. We must always leave room for the younger and fresher leaders, for that is the only way we can continue to develop and flourish. Please, do cooperate with him, give him your trust, and treat him with the same respect you treated me. He is one of the best our village and country have ever produced, and I am sure he will not disappoint you."

There were a few whoops and cheers coming from below, and even they were pretty loud.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present to you my proud successor, Hatake Kakashi, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato!"

The cheers from below were defeaning, and all of us on top of the Hokage tower could not help but beam with joy as the Rokudaime Hokage sauntered to the edge of the tower and looked down at his people.

When everyone could see him, the cheers died down, and with his sexy, sadistic battle smirk, he looked down at the people, making sure everyone could see his face (or what was visible of it anyway) and drawled, "For the next month, there is a fifteen percent off all products in the porn shop and," his smirk got wider (_and sexier, _my inner added, before fainting) "May the will of the fire burn even brighter. We owe it to our predecessors."

Three quarters of the women in the crowd promptly fainted, with blood gushing out of their noses as the men cheered and howled their approval of the new Hokage.

The fireworks were released, as the village celebrated their new Hokage. Finally after about three hours, everyone retired to their homes and the village was peacefully asleep once more.

**I swear, I'm retarded. Seriously. I'm extremely retarded. I think I've been watching too much anime and reading too much manga. Where in all the bloody hells did **_**this**_** chapter come from? This is not even randomness. I have no idea what the hell it is. Maybe you guys can tell me.**

**Anyway, since all of you are too busy ogling Kakashi (can't blame you, though) I have a sad announcement to make. This story is about to come to an end. Yes, sad, I know. But all good things must come to an end. *sniff, sniff*.**

**But fear not, I'm working on a new story. SHANNARO! *ahem*, yes, the story is gonna be called *drum rolls*...**_**Mendoukusei**_**. Yeah. That's right. The name of the story will be **_**Troublesome**_**. Random, I know.**

**Moving on swiftly, it's gonna be an ItaSaku story. I thought I should broaden my horizons a bit. After all, Uchiha Itachi is waaaaaay up there with Kakashi as one of the sexiest men to grace the ninja world, and as a true fan girl, I must write a story involving him.**

**If you don't like ItaSakus just give it a try. I'm sure I can convert you. Look out for it. **_**Mendoukusei, **_**coming to a computer screen near you very, very soon.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Angel897, this particular warning is for you. I'm going to be very blunt, because quite frankly, I am very irritated. I do appreciate the fact that you like my story and are a faithful reviewer. Thanks a lot. It means quite a bit. But you asking for a lemon in every other review is just pissing me the fuck off. I'm writing fan fiction, not a porno script. Too much lemon in a story is just downright stupid. I hate it, personally. So please, stop it. This is **_**my **_**story and I'm gonna write it how I want to. Deal with it.**

**The rest of you guys, I'm sorry I've had to put this here. This particular reviewer doesn't seem to have an account, so I can't send a message. My sincerest apologies if this gets to you, but I just had to do this before I ended up breaking my laptop or something in my rage.**

**Anyway, let's continue, shall we?**

**For the one I love 32.**

"No freaking way, Naruto. I got here first."

"You cut the freaking line, Kiba temee. _I _got here first."

"Learn to respect your elders, you brats. Move it."

"FUCK OFF, GENMA!" Two voices snarled simultaneously.

I opened my eyes and groaned loudly. This was the downside of having an apartment complex in the centre of the village. But it was my best bet, since it's very near to the hospital, and waking up at God-knows-what-time in the morning isn't exactly high up in my list of my favourite things to do.

I never really was a morning person anyway.

I dragged myself to my windows and opened them. The light that flooded my eyes caused me to release a string of curses.

"Damn bloody fucking light, messing up my eyes," I grumbled, as I turned around to check the time.

Eleven thirty am, huh? Wow, we really must have celebrated Kakashi-sensei's inauguration. Perks of having a lazy ass Hokage. I smiled.

"No faaaaaaaair," I heard a very familiar voice whine. "This is just bullshit. There's no crap about elders first. I'm so telling Kakashi-sensei, Genma."

"Whatever, gaki. I don't care. And he's Hokage-sama to you."

Naruto snorted. "That's to _you. _He'll always be Kakashi-sensei to me, temee and Sakura-chan." He even stuck out his tongue for good measure.

And this is a jounin that had his name in the bingo books world over? I shook my head, a wry smile on my lips. I lifted it up again and looked in the direction of why Naruto was standing in the streets of Konoha in his screaming orange pyjamas, horrible sleeping hat and big brown teddy bear at eleven forty-five in the morning.

There was an extremely long line in front of the shop.

I frowned in puzzlement. Was this a new shop?

Then I saw the title of the shop. I could feel the vein on my forehead about to pop.

Pink. The porn shop. The freaking _PORN _shop.

Oh yes, the vein popped.

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIII?" I screeched in rage, shocking most of the people below. I pulled my head back into my house and promptly stomped outside.

"YOU THREE CAME TO CAUSE A RUCKUS, WAKING ME UP BECAUSE YOU WERE RUSHING TO GET TO THE _PORN _SHOP?" I bellowed.

Naruto gulped. Kiba was shaking slightly. Genma was sweating profusely. That was definitely a yes.

Genma looked from Kiba to Naruto. "We-we-well, you see...erm...the th-thing is...that offer...you know...the..." A gulp. "The one Hokage-sama put...fi-." He gasped loudly, after saying so many words in one extremely long breath.

Instead, that only served to piss me off even more. I was moving before I even knew it.

"Bad choice of words, Genma. Bad choice of words." Naruto said, since being on my team, he very well knew what was coming next.

"SHANNAROOOO!" Next thing that people saw was three characters flying through the air.

Afterwards, I turned around and saw Neji standing there. "Jiraiya-sama was right." He muttered, inching slowly away from me. "Our kunoichi just get more and more aggressive as the years go by."

I felt my left eye twitch dangerously, but I chose to ignore it. "Don't tempt me to call Hinata on you, Hyuuga." I muttered as I passed him to go back into my flat.

He promptly shut his mouth.

He looked at me wearily. "What about them?" he asked, inching even further away from me.

I snorted. "Too bad for them."

And that's when I promptly stomped back into my house to prepare myself for the day.

The next hour and a half found me in the Hokage office, eying the glorious mess that it was, and wondering whether I should growl in annoyance, incredulity or both.

Shishou, Jiraiya-sama, Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei, Sasuke-kun, Shizune and the _Rokudaime Hokage _himself were lying all over the place, amidst bottles and bottles and bottles of sake, moaning about bloody mornings and bloody wars and bloody paper work.

"Rise and shine, lovelies. It's a wonderful new day for you all to feel your hangovers pounding through your idiotic skulls as you regret your overindulgence." I yelled loudly, opening all the curtains in the room so that as much sunshine as possible could shine in through the room.

"Fucking..." Shizune moaned, before taking off to the washroom faster than a whizzing kunai to empty her stomach's contents.

I kind of felt sorry for her. Her alcohol tolerance levels were quite high, but last night, she was drinking with the biggest alcohol guzzlers in Fire Country. Even Kurenai-sensei could down about four bottles of sake before even starting to feel tipsy.

"Close those bloody curtains, Sakura," Kakashi-sensei growled.

I put my hand on my hips and glared at him indignantly. "No, Kakashi-sensei. It's about time you all woke up and faced the day. We are in the middle of a war after all. We can't have our most elite ninja sprawled all over the Hokage's office in a drunken, hangover mess or-" I paused as I heard Shizune throw up in the toilet. "Literally breathe out their intestines into the sewer system."

I turned back to them. I was debating on whether to let them suffer the agony or heal them.

I sighed. Damn my parents for instilling my good behaviour with an iron rod, or rather, fist.

"Let me heal you, Shishou no baaka, so that you can help me heal all the other kono baaka in here, then we can deal with the impending threat that's the current great shinobi war."

Shishou growled. "What did you call me, _gaki_?" then she winced.

I smirked. How many people, alive and healthy had insulted my Shishou to her face and had all their bones and vital organs still in one piece and/or in solid form?

That was definitely a first for me.

Twenty minutes later had everyone healed and all jounin (including Genma, Naruto and Kiba, who were standing as far away from me as they possibly could) on top of the Hokage tower.

Kiba's mother was smirking at me. Hana actually came over and gave me a high five.

Ino-pig raised an eyebrow.

I looked at her and frowned, as I remembered the events of that morning.

"She punched the perverts right across Konoha for causing a ruckus near her house." Hana replied, smirking in all evil, unholy glee. "Apparently, they were rushing to but Icha Icha when the offer Rokudaime here put was still on. They woke her up, and the rest is history."

Kurenai-sensei grinned kinda evilly, little Asuma standing near her looking at the three males with something close to disdain in his eyes. "How did you find them?" she asked.

"Akamaru did. Then he came over and alerted Ma and I."

Amidst all the sniggers, a soft "dobe" could be heard.

As usual, Sasuke-kun could never forego an opportunity to insult Naruto.

Brats.

"Temee!" Naruto retaliated.

Jiraiya-sama sighed, shaking his head. "It is indeed true." He murmured slowly. "Our kunoichi have got a great deal more aggressive than is acceptable, and it's all your fault, Tsunade. If you did more talking with your mouth than your fists, we shinobi would not have to be dealing with these sporadic bouts of violence your young kunoichi are subject to." He finished looking at Shishou.

Then he gulped, started sweating and promptly shut his mouth when Shishou had her fist glowing with chakra near his nose.

"One. More. Word. Jiraiya." She growled, very menacingly.

Kakashi-sensei was looking at us, totally amused at our antics. "Hai, hai. Let's get serious now. I'm sure Shikaku and Shikamaru have come up with respective strategies. I had a glance at them and I'm sure they are what's to be expected. Perhaps I should let Shikaku come over and explain."

Shikamaru's father bowed slightly before him. Thank you Hokage-sama. Well, Shikamaru and I thought that all the jounin with kek-"

"Hokage-sama!" he was interrupted by Izumo and Kotetsu, the chuunin guards at the gate.

"They are here. The Akatsuki. They are attacking the village."

Just then a huge mass of fire was about to obliterate the walls of Konoha, before Kakashi-sensei acted, faster than my eye could follow.

"Suiton: Siryuudan no jutsu!" A huge, _HUGE _water dragon from the river, possibly the largest I've ever seen in my life, formed and promptly put out the fire.

Just then, _they _appeared.

Red hair and face like a pre-pubescent brat, with an utterly annoying smirk: Akasuna no Sasori.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, a lens-like contraption on his left eye, and cocky boyish smirk: Deidara.

Blue skin, blue hair, razor sharp teeth and immense flood of killing intent: Hoshigaki Kisame.

Half black, half white humanoid person, with a huge venus fly trap thingy on his head: Zetsu.

Purple hair, pale skin and piercing under her lip, lone kunoichi of the organisation: Konan.

Orange hair. I gulped. A man with short orange spiky hair and numerous piercings on his face. Then a shorter orange haired individual, also with piercings came out from behind him.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" she did the hand signs and slapped her palm on the ground. Then when the smoke cleared, another four orange haired individuals appeared, all with piercings on their faces: Pain and his six paths.

Then _he _appeared. Raven hair, orange mask, sharingan swirling eerily through the hole in said mask.

"Good morning, Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi." He asked in a deep smooth voice.

Oh yes, this was definitely him.

"Good morning, founder of the modern day Uchiha clan, Uchiha Madara." Kakashi-sensei drawled.

Only three embers were missing, Hidan, Kakuzu and Uchiha Itachi.

All three were killed by direct involvement of jounin of Konohagakure no Sato.

The Akatsuki, red and black robes and all, had arrived, and silently challenged the power of arguably the most powerful ninja village in all the five shinobi countries.

"I suppose we should begin." Kakashi-sensei drawled, his eye narrowed at Madara.

"Yes, Madara said, taking his stance. "I suppose we should."

**Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Lightningscar is a gentleman, a **_**straight **_**gentleman, therefore doesn't ogle Kakashi. Sorry about that, my good sir. But I do wonder who you ogle, though...**

**Anyway, Lightningscar, you **_**will**_** look out for **_**Mendoukusei**_**, will you not? Good boy. Looking forward to your opinion.**

**Ja na.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay, so what exactly is going on? Why have you guys refused to review? Or are ya'll all pissed just coz I said this story is almost finished? *shrug***

**Oh well, sulk all you want, coz either way, this story is about to get finished.**

**For the one I love 33.**

"Sasuke." Kakashi-sensei said. Sasuke-kun immediately went to his side. Madara cocked his head slightly, almost like Sasuke-kun. Must have been an Uchiha habit.

"Aah, so this is Itachi's otouto. I've heard you're pretty powerful for a brat, though, of course, you could never get to your aniki's league." Madara said, in a condescending voice, laced with dark amusement. "You quite look alike, I must add, though you remind me of my own otouto. No wonder Itachi died for your honour. Quite the model nii-san, don't you think?"

Sasuke-kun didn't comment, and his face was blank, emotionless and apathetic as always, but I saw him slowly flex his fingers, a sure sign of his rage. Much as I speculated how my lifespan might be reduced, I smirked humourlessly.

Madara's head immediately snapped to my direction. "What is so amusing, you pink-haired brat?"

I looked him right in his...hole, and in a very mocking polite smile and equally mocking polite voice said "Oh, nothing really, Madara. Don't worry about me."

I could feel his death intent flooding the area around me.

"You must be the Godaime's apprentice. I can see you inherited her tendency of diarrhoea of the mouth as well. What else did you inherit?"

Again, I smirked. "Jeez, Uchiha, don't get your briefs in a knot and everything. Relax and I will show you that I am more than a pink haired brat. You're really looking forward to seeing my abilities, ne?"

His killing intent increased tenfold, and I could see his gloved hand shaking in rage.

Hmmmmm, maybe I _did _have a death wish.

But this was so much fun. Having been on a team with Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei and Naruto, I was extremely used to very sinister ki, so as Madara's was busy floating around, I could just look at the rest of the Akatsuki shaking in their sandals and smirk in all my unholy glee.

Sasuke-kun taught me the art of smirking well, after all.

Yep, I _definitely _had a death wish.

So Shishou was right. This Madara retard did have issues with mockery. Typical egotistic Uchiha. He was in for a field day, considering he was fighting Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun," I said, in an almost sing-song voice, and in the process, irritating Madara even more.

"Of course, Sakura." I could literally hear the smirk in Kakashi-sensei's voice.

"Hell yeah, Sakura." Sasuke-kun replied, mocking smirk on his face.

"Well, then, everyone should get a partner now, re-acquaint yourselves, and then fight."

Quite an interesting Hokage we had ourselves here, no doubt.

I became serious again and turned toward my adversary.

"Sasori." I said in way of greeting.

Despite his status as an S-Class criminal, and contrary to popular belief, Akasuna no Sasori was quite the gentleman.

"Sakura." He greeted back, in a polite tone.

"I heard you went back to Suna as were busy frying Iwa nin to death over here. Why the heavy compulsion to go back home?"

"Ah, nothing much, really. There were a lot of hunter nin coming from those areas. You know how my life is, S-Class missing nin and all. So I was sent on a mission to go kill them and all, and, well, I bumped into the sandy desert and decided it wouldn't hurt to pay home a visit or two."

We were getting weird looks from both Konoha nin and the Akatsuki. We were both so cordially polite to each other that we looked like we were about to settle down for some tea and dango instead of sworn mortal enemies about to attempt to kill each other.

"Ma," I said, adjusting my gloves, "I think re-acquaintance time is over. Let's roll."

"Yes," Sasori said, releasing his strings. "Let's."

"Danna," Deidara said, looking at Sasori as if he'd sprouted another head. "You okay, yeah?"

"S-sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, a second later.

"Shut up!" We both snapped simultaneously before turning to glare at each other again.

I saw Madara's gloved hands make rapid hand seals, followed closely by Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun, then the last battle of the Fifth Great Shinobi War had begun.

I was in a mess. I had cuts and bruises all over the place. Sasori's poison had hit me _five times. _Thank God I carried the antidote in ten doses. I'd have to take myself to the hospital eventually, since the poison would have to be extracted. Now, though, I had much more important things to finish off. I got to the oh-so familiar cylinder that stored Sasori's heart. I cut it open with one of his many poisoned katana and carefully removed it. It was still warm. I squeezed, and it gave out under my chakra induced grip. It exploded into a mass of blood and tissue. I looked at the disgusting mess that was my hand, then looked up and saw every single person looking at me.

_Every single person._

The battle had literally temporarily stopped and people were staring at my hand.

Or rather, the blood and flesh running down my hand.

I didn't even have the energy to snarl or snap or whatever. These retards had destroyed a good portion of the village, and it was time for them to die.

Without further ado, I simply leaped up, gathered as much chakra as I possibly could in my fist and punched the ground. My allies knew what was going to happen, and immediately jumped off the ground. Deidara, being the only Akatsuki member to see what disaster my fists could cause, tried to warn his comrades, but it was too late. They were already being swallowed by the ground.

"Na-na-what the hell is this?" Madara yelled, trying to maintain his balance. "This strength...it's abnormal!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, rushing to my side. "Are you alright?"

He was even in a worse mess than I was. He was battling Pein _and _his six paths. At some point everyone thought he was going to die, since he was out of sennin chakra, then Jiraiya-sama appeared, with two toads on his shoulders. He temporarily fought Pein, as Naruto brought back a clone from Mount Mobyouku and got into sennin mode again. Together, master and protégé, fought Pein and his six paths until they all died, and by default, Nagato as well.

I looked around, and I saw everyone, friends and foe dead. Kisame, Konan, Pein, Sasori, Zetsu. They were all dead.

All we had left were Deidara and Madara.

Deidara was stripping, then he begun feeding his hands with immense amounts of clay. Naruto and I looked at him, wondering what the hell he was up to.

In that very second, I heard the combined shouts of Neji and Hinata.

"Sakura, Naruto, get the hell out of there!" Neji yelled. I looked up at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's eating mass amounts of that clay of his, stuffing some of it in that mouth in his chest." Neji yelled, agitated.

"He's also concentrating all his chakra around his heart, just under where the mouth on his chest is." Hinata added.

I immediately understood the rest. He was intending it to all explode, destroying anything and everything around him, himself included.

"Naruto," I said desperately, "Summon Gamabunta. Now."

Naruto didn't need telling twice. In a rush we bit our thumbs and did the sings.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" we yelled slapping the ground with our palms.

At that particular point, Sasuke-kun, mangekyou sharingan activated and beginning to bleed, looked in our direction. Thank Kami he was a genius.

"Kakashi, gimme a sec. "

In a split second indeed, he'd already summoned Manda.

"Go protect the village, Manda. Now." And he went back to help Kakashi-sensei fight Madara.

"Katsuyu-sama, protect everyone that will be of range within the blast."

"Oi, Gamabunta, go help Manda protect everything from the range of that blast." That's the last thing I heard, before I was covered in translucent white.


	34. Chapter 34

**Yo, mina.**

**So here I am, happily going through my reviews (and grinning like a mindless moron in the process), before I come across a particular reviewer. Person's called InARealPickle. To be quite honest, this person has shown the most intricate display of asshole-ery I have ever seen in a while.**

**I'm not going to waste your time (and mine as well) to copy paste the bullshit they wrote on here, but I've never read so much crap in a very long time. This person decided to mark my **_**fanfiction**_** like it's some high school essay or something, giving me information I can very easily find on Google.**

**I know hate is a strong word, but in all bluntness, I really do **_**hate it**_** when some retard who thinks they are better than others comes and starts spewing nonsense on the net. I **_**hate it **_**when my reviewers' and my own time is wasted going through sheer idiocy.**

**I also don't like doing these long, angry notes, since my readers aren't put in the right mood to read my story, and for this I most sincerely apologise. Fear not, I sent them a message and gave them a piece of my mind, as well as my opinion of what I thought of them. Now I'm waiting for a reply, so that I can **_**really **_**tell them what I think of them.**

**Constructive criticism is one thing, and bullshit is another. I really do adore you guys and appreciate you trying to improve my writing skills, but there's a line that neither of us is supposed to cross, both author and reader.**

**If you wanna see what the bloody retard has written, you can always go check out the reviews page. *clicking tongue* Such an idiot.**

**Calming down, now.**

**Anyway, onto much more important things, I know the battle chapter was kinda rushed, and again, my most sincere apologies for that, but I **_**suck **_**at writing battle scenes. The whole taijutsu flips and jutsu being thrown all over the place...I just can't describe it. This is the second last chapter of the story, unfortunately, but cheer up, **_**Mendoukusei **_**is coming out soon. Watch out for it. My beta is currently working on the first chapter. I'll let you know on my profile when it's up. You could be periodically checking it out if you want.**

**So, back to the story, ne?**

**For the one I love 34.**

I was comfortably encased in one of Katsuyu-sama's clones, but I was still scared shitless.

I was scared for the rest of the village, though I knew Katsuyu-sama had them, but I was terrified for Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei.

What made my heart really wither was Kakashi-sensei.

After what seemed like an eternity and then some, Katsuyu-sama begun detaching herself from me. I helped her by pulling myself out of her, gasping and coughing in the process.

I jerked my head up and looked around. Manda and Gamabunta had done a wonderful job at protecting the village, and only the gates and the wall had been totally destroyed. A few buildings had gotten considerable damage as well, but it wasn't any worse than what Orochimaru did during the chuunin exams when I was twelve, six years ago.

It seemed so, so long ago.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Katsuyu-sama asked, extremely concerned.

"Fine." I rasped, before I saw white robes flash past me, ripped, bloodied and dirty.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke!" I heard Naruto yell, as he started sprinting toward them.

"Don't interfere, Naruto. Stay there." Kakashi-sensei barked sharply.

Naruto immediately halted, but he had a sharp, sombre look in his blue eyes.

I turned my eyes to see what was going on.

Sheer shock is the only thing that prevented me from bursting into tears.

Sasuke-kun's eyes were bleeding horribly, especially the left one. Madara's Akatsuki cloak was being burnt by black flames.

Amaterasu.

He was in a mess. He was bloodied and dirty. He had blood pouring from all his cuts, as well as his nose and his mouth. But he was still forming hand seals in rapid succession, jutsu after jutsu being unleashed, alternating from fire to lightning. If Kakashi-sensei managed to distract Madara enough he could even manage the occasional genjutsu, or taijutsu strike here or there.

I could see the tears flowing freely from Ino's eyes. "Sasuke-kun..." she wimpered, scared for his life probably more than himself.

Kakashi-sensei, on the other hand, looked worse than all of us combined. His white and red hokage robes were tattered, with blood, dirt and charred marks on them. His flak vest was tattered, and his hitai-ate was knocked off his head. He too had cuts and bruises and was bleeding, but he never stopped. He really did have over a thousand jutsu, since he was unleashing some jutsu I'd never seen in my life. While Sasuke-kun was doing mostly offense jutsu, Kakashi-sensei was doing both, since his abilities could allow him to.

But Uchiha Madara, in all honesty, looked like a monster. His mask was knocked off, revealing an old, wrinkled face. Granted he was definitely a looker when he was younger, with the same onyx eyes, sharp nose, and relatively thin lips inherent to all Uchihas, not to mention the high cheekbones, pale skin and aristocratic patriarchal features that proved high clan nobility, but he was wasted and finished.

It wasn't rocket science to see that the only reason he'd survived two immensely powerful shinobis' attacks was because of the eternal mangekyou sharingan, that only he possessed.

But that was eating up his chakra faster than this battle would allow. As a medic I could say it was age. Though Madara was immensely fit and strong for someone this old, and his chakra was ridiculously strong, powerful and _a lot_ the fact still remained that those younger than you could always push themselves further beyond their own limits.

And Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun were way, way, _way _younger than Madara. Way younger.

"Why?" Naruto asked, his voice rough with the emotion he wasn't showing. "Why don't you want us to help? Why, Kakashi-sensei? Can't you see? We're here for you. We want to help you. Why wo-"

"Shut up, Naruto. Just shut the fuck up. I don't want you to help because _I'm _the Rokudaime Hokage and it's _my sworn duty _to protect the people of my village even if it will cost me my life." He barked, sounding like a wounded animal.

Everyone around turned and was silenced into stunned shock. Shishou and Jiraiya-sama had also just arrived, and even they couldn't say or do anything.

Even the clan elders who had somehow managed to come, despite all the chaos were silenced.

His implications couldn't be any more clear.

"I owe Minato-sensei this," he said, his voice back to normal, though strained. "And I'm going to accomplish it."

This man he was fighting is the one that sent the kyuubi to the village all those years ago. He used his sharingan to control it and led it here to come and destroy Konohagakure no Sato. Yondaime then died protecting the village, as a true Hokage would, killing of any and all memories Kakashi-sensei had of his team.

It was then that he lost all that he held dear close to his heart.

First it was his father, his first teammate and first best friend, his second teammate and his first lover, his beloved teacher and the father to one of his students, then his second best friend as well. All these deaths were as a result of this retard he was fighting, directly or indirectly.

And he was hell bent on avenging all those people, even at the cost of his life if need be.

Why is it that all sexy, broody geniuses had to be the same?

Sasuke-kun on the other hand was fighting for his family. His clan. This man is the one that made his clan self-destruct, and he was fighting to clean off the dirtied Uchiha name and start afresh. The Uchiha name that was dirtied by Madara.

He was fighting for honour.

But anyone who knew Sasuke-kun well enough (which was limited to quite a small handful, i.e. Team 7 and Ino) knew the reason he was putting his life on the line was because of his brother.

Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi had done something that very, _very _few ninjas had the gall to do, whether in the past or present. He had agreed to massacre his own flesh and blood, kill every one of them off, and leave one to eventually avenge them. He then betrayed his country, only to keep an eye on said Madara the retard so that he doesn't harm his otouto, as he planned his death at Sasuke-kun's hand. He even went ahead not to take his drugs for his illness to make it all the more easier on Sasuke-kun.

Then just before his death, he told his otouto the truth and told him to go in peace, for his life's mission was fulfilled.

His beloved aniki's death was because of this asshole standing before him.

Sasuke-kun felt that he'd avenged his clan, but now it was time to avenge his brother.

This was honour on a much more personal level.

"Sasuke," Kakashi-sensei stated, his baritone drawl tired and strained. I turned at him, trying to swallow my fears and my tears.

This man was going to be the death of me. I'm sure he'd already taken ten years off my life with all this worry and apprehension eating at me.

Sasuke-kun looked at Kakashi-sensei, then saw the raikiri glowing bright in his hand.

"It's time. Get your chidori ready. We're gonna do this together. You do it for your brother and I'll do it for my teacher. It's time we gave Itachi and Minato-sensei what was duly theirs. We owe them, after all."

Despite his current situation, Sasuke-kun managed a smirk.

Madara had been pushed to his limit, so exhausted he was drooping.

Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei disappeared.

Good Kami-sama, that speed was so annoying. Despite my fears, I huffed in slight irritation.

"Raikiri!"

"Chidori!"

Before Madara could blink, he was simultaneously hit by both lightning techniques, and when Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun removed their hands from him, he simply swayed for a little before slumping on his knees, and hitting the ground, face down.

He was dead by the time his knees hit said ground.

I saw Kakashi-sensei give a small smile through his mask. I caught him before he hit the ground. "I did it, sensei." Came his faint whisper, before his eyes closed, and he passed out.

All I managed was a shaky smile. I had no idea whether it was from pride or relief.

I gathered chakra into my hand and made a quick diagnosis. He wasn't all that badly injured, just a few cuts and bruises. He was exhausted from too much chakra use, though.

Ino looked at me, and the message she conveyed was the same.

I grabbed Sasuke-kun and plopped him on my left shoulder and Kakashi-sensei on my right. "Let's take them to the hospital, Ino."

I turned to rise, only to see Naruto, Ino, and everyone else (with the exception of Shishou. She was smirking.) looking at me incredulously.

"What?" I snarled hotly.

"You just snagged two fully grown men on your shoulders as if they are as light as paper and you can actually say what?" Genma asked, in sheer shock.

I rolled my eyes. "When you're done staring, we can all go on with our lives." And with that said, I promptly hopped from tree to tree and sprinted to the hospital.

Six and a half hours later, both men woke up. Kakashi-sensei opened his eye, looked around and asked, "How's the village?"

Before anyone could open their mouths to answer, Shishou was onto them.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? How could you take on Uchiha Madara alone? Granted you killed him, but this _Uchiha Madara _were talking about here. Were you two suicidal? What if shit happened and then he unleashed some never-before-seen-jutsu on you? Did you not realise that his sharingan was immensely better than your sorry ones? Granted you've both mastered your mangekyous, but they were child's play compared to his complete whatsitsname one. Do you know what would have happened if you'd have gotten yourselves killed? We'd have lost a very important kekkei genkai _and _the Rokudaime Hokage. Don't even get me started on the hell your two lovers would have raised. You really both are the most selfish brats Konoha has ever had the misfortune of producing. Not to mention your immense idiotic tendencies. Naruto rubbing off much? Revenge my bloody ass. For geniuses, you really are imbeciles."

The rest of us just stared at her when she was done with her super long rant. How the hell could she say all that at once? Shishou really did have an extensive set of lungs _and _vocal cords, then.

Kakashi-sensei just smirked. "I'm glad you're fine too, Godaime. Actually, I just have a slight headache, but that will go when my chakra gets back to normal. How's the village?"

Sasuke-kun sat up. "Relax, Rokudaime. It's obviously fine. Her rant said it all." Then he smirked, which caused the vein on Shihsou's temple to pop.

"Can I have a tomato?" he asked her innocently.

**God, this was long. I tried to put some humour towards the end, since the whole chapter was kinda sombre and angsty. I also did it to cheer myself up a bit, since some fucktard decided to mess it up by telling me bullshit I never asked for in the first place.**

**Please remember, I suck at writing battle scenes. Again, my most sincere apologies.**

***tired sigh* Ja na.**


	35. Chapter 35

**What. The. Hell. Are you guys tryna kill me? Jeez, I know we are all sad that this story is ending, but last I heard, deliberate attempts at murder was an international crime. Your reviews almost killed me. I was literally chocking on my food as I was laughing myself sick when reading your reviews. I love you guys to bits. :-***

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaanyway, this, right here, is the last chapter. You can stop wiping the tears from your eyes now and just continue reading. There'll be no lemon, so ha! Beat that, all you perverts. :-p though **_**Mendoukusei **_**is almost up. (This is the part where my beta reads this and hurries up beta-ing *nudge nudge, wink wink*. All the perverts can rush there so that we all become squeally fangirls at Itachi's sexiness as he screws Sakura senseless.**

**Okay, I'm babbling. Let's just get on to the story.**

**For the one I love 35.**

_Five years later._

I was in the hospital, watching Shishou poke and prod my stomach and using the excuse of checking my health.

"We'll, looks like your both fine. You're in your sixth month now, so I advise you to just take it easy, okay? Tell that horny husband of yours to concentrate less of his energy on sex and more of it on his paper work."

I sighed, rolling my eyes for the hundredth time that day. "Yes Shishou. Thanks again."

I slowly walked out of the hospital, into the beautiful sunshine. I smiled. After Madara's death there was a long moment of peace, and it would not be in a very long time until another retarded shinobi decided to come up with a retarded plan to take over the world or something along those lines.

It was going to be peaceful for a long time after that. Or at least, as peaceful as the shinobi world can get.

"Saaaaaaaaaakura-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" I heard the number one knuckle-headed ninja shout, sprinting towards me faster than a whizzing kunai and having absolutely no regard for my current situation.

"Naruto! Hold it." I yelled, before he skidded to a halt right in front of me. "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm six months pregnant and you come running towards me to crush me in one of your hugs? Are you insane?" I screamed, flailing my hands around dramatically since I couldn't beat him to a pulp.

He scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. "Hehehe...I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I just wanted to check on you and find out how you're doing. I also thought we should go to Ichiraku's and eat some ramen together, you, me, temee and Kakashi-sensei. Like old times, Team 7 again, what d'you say?"

I smiled tenderly at him. It had been such a long time since we hung out as Team 7. Naruto and Sasuke-kun had now joined ANBU, and had missions handed to them the way I handed punches to them during training in our chuunin days. Kakashi was constantly busy with paper work and council meetings and all that other boring stuff associated with being hokage. I decided to stay on in the village with my husband, and took on a genin team, though currently I couldn't train them, seeing as I was pregnant with our first child.

"Yes, Naruto. That would be awesome. You go get Sasuke-kun, I'll drag Kakashi over. See you in the next ten minutes at Ichiraku's.

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan, ten minutes? Can you move that fast with your belly so fa-"

I turned around and faced him, my fist glowing with chakra under his nose. "Complete that sentence, Uzumaki Naruto and I will show you what else I can still do." I snarled dangerously.

Naruto looked at my fist, swallowed nervously and backed a few steps away.

"W-well, I guess I'm gonna go get Sasuke now." He used his teleportation jutsu to get the hell out of there.

I promptly replaced my previous snarl with a huge smile on my face, turned around, and continued on my way to the Hokage tower.

When I got to the Hokage's office, I saw my husband, feet plopped on the desk, relaxed lazily against his chair, reading _Icha Icha Holiday, _the newest release of the _Icha Icha _series.

"Good afternoon, my darling. How did your check up go?" he asked as he lowered his book and gave me his patented eye crinkled smile.

"Hey, love. It went fine. Shishou said the baby is developing well, and I'm supposed to go back in two months for my next check up. She also told me to really take it easy from now on."

I walked toward his table so that I could sit on it, but when I was just about to hoist myself on it, he gently took my arm and pulled me onto his lap so that I was sitting on him, my back on his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed in a satisfied manner.

"Naruto asked us to go for ramen, all four of us, Team 7. I think we should. It's been too long since we last hung out. I think we really need to catch up." I murmured, getting very comfortable on his lap and in his arms. I felt so safe and protected when I was around him like this.

He nuzzled his masked face in the crook of my neck. Even his title as Hokage could not make him take off that mask. The elders whined and bitched to him about it, but after teaching students like Naruto, Sasuke-kun and I, he had perfected ignoring to an art. It even reached a point where he would go into those meetings with _Icha Icha _in hand. The elders eventually gave up, and immediately the stopped bugging him about the mask, they realised that _Icha Icha _was nowhere in sight during the meetings.

Even his face in the Hokage Mountain had that damned mask on, (Shishou's words.)

I wasn't complaining, though, since being his wife, I was privileged to see his face.

"Let's go." We stood up and he scooped me into his arms, squeezed us through the window, and jumped on the rooftops until we got to Ichiraku's.

Old habits do die hard. A whole Hokage still jumping through windows.

He then gracefully jumped onto the ground, carefully putting my feet down, then we walked into Ichiraku's.

Inside, we met Naruto, probably on his fifth bowl or something. He looked up at us, blue eyes glittering ecstatically. His eyes were always bright, but this time they were gleaming so much. I wondered what had happened.

He finished inhaling his current bowl then ecstatically yelled for the whole of Fire Country to hear, "He agreed. He finally agreed. Hinata's father allowed me to marry her. YOSH!"

So _that _was why he was looking happier than he normally is.

I smiled warmly. "That's really nice, Naruto. Congratulations." I said, absolutely happy for him.

Kakashi just smirked. His lone eye was gleaming evilly, yet when he faced Naruto, it softened to pride.

I had a feeling my beloved husband had something to do with Hyuuga Hiyashi allowing Naruto to marry Hinata. I'm sure a few subtle threats were passed down. I smiled again, shaking my head in incredulous amusement.

"We both know they deserve each other. Don't shake your head like that. I'm always looking out for my students." He whispered in my ear. He really was truly proud of us.

Just then, Sasuke-kun walked in, together with his son, Susumu, who was a carbon copy of himself. The stoic little four year old was almost a clone of his father, including the hair, the brooding personality and the lack of vocabulary. He even walked with his hands stuck in his pockets like his father. The only hint of Ino in the little boy was the skin colour. He was much tanner than Sasuke-kun. Otherwise, the two Uchihas looked exactly alike.

He was definitely going to be a heartbreaker when he grew up, if he hadn't started amassing fangirls already.

It was rather interesting, actually.

"Yo, temee, I'm finally going to marry her." Naruto yelled in sheer happiness. Sasuke-kun smirked, then a few seconds later his son followed suit.

I swear Sasuke-kun had re-created himself. Talk about strong genes.

"Hello Sasuke, Susumu." Kakashi said, raising his eyebrow.

"Hn." Said the father.

"Hn." Said the son.

Ino then walked in, her stomach as big as mine. Sasuke-kun really was serious about restoring his clan.

"Yo, forehead, Hokage-sama," she chirped good-naturedly.

"Hey pig." I replied as Kakashi nodded.

Suddenly, a blushing Hinata and a sulking Neji appeared, followed by Lee, TenTen, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Ino.

Shortly after, Gemna, Gai-sensei and Kurenai-sensei joined us at Ichiraku's.

"I thought this was supposed to be a Team 7 reunion, not all the shinobi of Konoha." Kakashi drawled.

Gai-sensei gasped with practiced dramatics. "Hokage-sama, where is your youthfulness?" he said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Yosh, Gai-sensei, perhaps we should have him joins do two hundred laps around the village with twenty ducks sitting on our heads." Lee howled, trying to comfort his sensei.

Neji sulked even more, as TenTen slapped her forehead.

Shikamaru sighed, and yawning loudly, he mumbled, "mendoukusei ne."

I smiled.

My life couldn't get any better, surrounded by friends, teammates and the one I love.

**There we go, people,**

**The End.**

**Even I can't believe this story is finally over. Yes, Sasuke has started rebuilding his clan and Sakura and Kakashi are soon to be parents. Let's just hope Rokudaime Hokage-sama will tone down on his perverseness a bit. I'm sure he'll be reading **_**Icha Icha **_**to his kids as bedtime stories, which will then lead to Sakura beating him up to a very sorry pulp coz he's tryna make her babies perverts.**

**Anyway, it saddens me to have to end this, but good things must come to an end. Just keep on looking out for **_**Mendoukusei**_**. Remember, it's an ItaSaku and it's a mature theme and yes, it's gonna have a lemon or two, so all you perverts can head there. I'll definitely announce it on my profile once I put it up, and I'd really appreciate it if you all went and had a look at it. Shameless advertising, I know.**

**All, except Lightningscar. He's reading it by force.**

**Anyway, ya'll, it's been real. Keep it awesome.*doing peace sign***

**Ja na.**


End file.
